Cambiando mi destino
by Ires
Summary: Cap. 11. Candy regresa a America, sus hijos la acompañan pues la boda de Albert se avecina, pero no sabe lo que esta por ocurrir, el reencuentro con Terry parece inminente, ¿aun con el pasado por delante, podrán tener una vida juntos? Grax. x sus reviews
1. California

**Hola! a todos, pues aqui les tengo una nueva historia, que tiene muuuuuuuuucho tiempo guardada y que al fin he decidido publicar, aunque aun tengo unas pendientes por terminar, pero esta me decia "_PUBLICAME, PUBLICAME" _espero que les agrade, ahora tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y no me falta inspiracion, claro espero que no se acabe... Tanto olor a cafe me inspira (trabajo junto a un Starbuks) **

**En fin gracias a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia les mando mil besos y abrazos ... cuidense mucho**

**Ires.**

CAPITULO 1

Desde hacia casi cuatro años su vida habia cambiado, a veces se ponia a pensar si hubiese tomado esta o aquella desicion, o hubiera dicho esto o aquello, pero la vida no era asi. No tienes una segunda oportunidad, pero no podia quejarse, su via iba por un camino que nunca creyo, y la verdad le gustaba bastante.

------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

Despues de haberse separado de Terry, su vida habia sido un un pozo sin fondo, no habia manera de describirlo de otra manera, durante casi 6 meses estuvo recluida en Lakewood en compañia de sus amigas y Albert, quien resulto ser su tio abuelo, pero en ese momento le fue indiferente, sentia que su vida habia llegado a su fin, tantas cosas que habia hecho, peligros y circunstancias vividas y al final lo habia perdido. Porque? esa fue su pregunta dia y noche, pasaba las noches en vela, cuando sus amigas creian que dormia y la dejaban sola abria los ojos y sentia las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Hasta esa mañana, Candy se desperto el sol le calentaba la cara y le insitaba a despertar y salir a aprovechar el dia. Candy se puso de pie y se miro en el espejo completo que tenia al fondo de la habitacion, se le veia ojerosa y tambien muy palida, tenia tanto tiempo de no salir que casi era transparente. Candy se vistio aunque su ropa le venia grande pues habia dejado de comer un poco. Se trenzo el cabello y bajo. La casa aun estaba en silencio, solo podia escuchar el trajinar en la cocina. Era hora del desayuno. Candy entro en ella, y alli estaba Dorothy su inseparable amiga y mucama, quien le informo que Albert estaba en el comedor, Ahi Albert le informo de un amigo suyo que era medico y tenia una respetable escuela de medicina en California, y que le habia pedido cupo para enviarla a estudiar alli y el habia aceptado de inmediato. Candy no cabia en su asombro, era eso verdad? la tia abuela que diria? pero la respuesta de Albert fue clara y tranquila, su hermana habia aceptado la descicion de Albert de enviarla a estudiar, pero con la condicion de que viviria y estudiaria en el Colegio para Señoritas Miss Pomfrey para perfeccionar sus habitos dentro de la sociedad, pues por ser una Andley su deber era mantener el respeto del apellido, pues aunque no lo deseara formaria parte de esa familia ahora y siempre. Candy aunque no lo crean acepto.

Durante tres años estudio por las mañanas en el Colegio para Señoritas, por las tardes, medicina y relizaba sus practicas y por las noches cuando no tenia guardia, iba a todo tipo de cokteles o fiestas que daba la alta sociedad de California. Ahora vivia en el hospital, pues el Colegio lo habia terminado el año anterior, y solo le faltaban unas semanas para terminar su residencia y volver a casa.

----------------------------------------o------------------------------------------

_"Al fin vuelto a casa! Chicago como te he extrañado" _Ese era el pensamiento que ahora permanecia a diario en la cabeza Candy dia y noche, al fin despues de esos 4 años volveria a casa, se sentia distinta, habia logrado enterrar sus recuerdos, aun le dolian, no podia negarlo, pero lograba darle la vuelta a cualquier cosa que se lo recordara y eso era "el teatro" la alta sociedad de California era muy asidua a las obras teatrales las cuales hacian por caridad, y cada vez que habia una Candy lograba cambiar su turno. Ademas de que no podia negar los cambios que habia empezado a operarse en su vida, era muy feliz, no podia entenderlo, pero se habia adaptado con gusto a la vida de sociedad, a pesar de la superficialidad de algunas mujeres, conocio a otras que tenian tanto amor a la vida y a descubrir mas de esta pero no dejaban de lado sus buenos modales, esto le impresiono y le hizo querer crecer. Su cuerpo tambien habia cambiado, ahora tenia, 21 años, era toda una mujer su cabellera rubia siempre se la recogia en una peinado alto pues asi era mas facil trabajar, el sol de California era fuerte y habia bornceado su piel, donde relucian sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Si alguien que la hubiera conocido hace 4 años la viera ahora, no la reconocieria.

Candy estaba de guardia, aunque su turno estaba ya por finalizar, habia trabajado 24 horas, muchos medicos habian sido reclutados para la guerra y hacia falta mucho personal, pero amaba su trabajo y parecia nunca cansarse. Pero sabia que todo estaba por terminar, pronto regresaria a casa, en esos 4 años no habia viajado ella para alla, ni nadie habia venido a verla, eso por peticion de ella misma, pues queria terminar sus estudios sin distracciones, pues habia decidido ser doctora y sabia que necesitaba mas concentracion de la que tenia.

- Hey Candy, acaso ya te vas? Pregunto un enfermero alto y moreno que estaba en recepción tomando los expedientes de algunos pacientes

- Hola Mark, no aun no me voy, pero empieza a contar a partir de mañana en una semana partire por la mañana.

- Que acaso no pensabas despedirte de mi? -dijo el poniendo cara de martir y tocando su pecho a la altura de el corazon con la mano derecha - pense que la ultima vez que habiamos salido la habías pasado muy bien que ya no podrias vivir sin mi

- Ja! Eso crees? Vaya si que eres egocentrico

- Yo egocentrico?, para nada solo digo que seria improbable que no hayas quedado prendada de mi ya que soy guapo, alto, de bellas facciones, listo a y rico

- Gracias por mencionar todas mis cualidades, pero creo que tengo trabajo que hacer y pacientes que atender -al decir esto le quito un expediente y se dirigio- a una cortina donde estaba una niña no mayor de 10 años con una rodilla inflamada- Bueno ahora dejame trabajar, tengo una princesa que atender y le sonrio guiñandole el ojo- que fue lo que te paso pequeña?

- Me caí

- A si de donde?

- De un Аrbol -dijo volteando a una mujer que estaba a su lado

- Esta niña que no entiende doctora, se la pasa sobre los Аrboles yo le dije que se iba a caer ahora mire las consecuencias

- Bueno, es que no es lo mismo ver un atardecer desde el piso que desde un Аrbol, pero dejame revisarte, creo que tienes el hueso roto, pero te mandare hacer una pruebas, te parece y despues te pondre un yeso para que no uses tu pierna hasta que ese hueso sano, eso tardara mas o menos 1 mes

- Por favor lleve a la niña por ese pasillo a los rayos x y ahi le tomaran una placa para revisarle el hueso por favor despues de regresar se acomodan en esta cortina y el doctor Patterson la seguirА atendiendo

- Gracias doctora -dijo la madre de la pequeña

- Candice, mi enfermera-residente casi doctora preferida

- Vaya Patt, las demАs enfermeras se pondrАn celosas por ese trato tan favoritista que tienes para conmigo

- Nada de eso todas te aman, no puedo creer que nos vayas a dejar

- Así es, no hay mas que decir

- Pero no podemos hacerte cambiar de parecer?

- Nop.

- Pero me falta personal y necesitamos toda la gente posible

- No lo siento, en verdad pero estoy segura que en esta semana podras encontrar a alguien, sueño con volver a casa y les dare la sorpresa de llegar antes de lo que esperan, asi que no, lo siento Patt me voy

- Muy bien, pero que mal que no podamos hacer nada, crees poder hacer cambiar de parecer a tu novio

- Mi novio? -dijo sintiendo que se le coloreaban las mejillas- no tengo novio

- A no? Creí que tu y Mark estaban saliendo

- Bueno una cosa es salir y la otra muy distinta que sea mi novio

- Bueno para mi es lo mismo, cuanto tienes "saliendo con el" (dijo recalcando esas ultimas palabras),

- Pues a ver, como 1 año y 11 meses -y la verdad, si eran novios, lo habia conocido desde el sus primeras clases en la escuela del Doctor Patterson, tenia 1 año mas avanzado en el curso que ella, y se comenzaron a tratar, ambos eran muy parecidos, tenian mucha alegria, y amor a la vida, esto fue lo que mas le atrajo de el, pues era un estado de animo que ama y habia olvidado, poco a poco comenzo a hacerla reir de nuevo, y se hicieron buenos amigos, por mas que Mark le insistia que salieran, ella no daba su brazo a torcer, y poco a poco el la conquisto, y al final hacia mas de 1 año, ella habia aceptado salir con el y poco despues se declararon novios formales, por la relacion en el trabajo habian decidido no hacerlo publico, pero en realidad todos sabian que ellos dos eran algo mas que amigos) Candy no hacia notar su apellido Andley, pues tenia miedo que la rechazaran por tener dinero, y era un tema que no habia tocado con Mark a pesar de tener tanto tiempo de conocerse. Mark sabia que Candy tenia un pasado, que era muy dificil para ella, pero el desde el primer momento en que la vio, se quedo prendado de sus ojos verdes, que solo reflejaban sinceridad y un gran dolor. Comenzo a tratarla y decidio que el la protegeria, que siempre estaria a su lado, y poco a poco ella lo acepto, el esperaria a que Candy hasta que ella estuviera segura.

- Ves ya son novios

- Oye no tengo que contarte de mi vida privada -volteo y le saco la lengua- terminó mi turno, me voy a mi habitacion tengo una cita -y le entrego el expediente de la niña a Patt

- Ves que te dije es tu novio -y tomo el expediente-pero por favor convencelo que no se vaya

- Se va a ir?

- Si no te lo ha dicho? Bueno , ya vete a descansar,yo terminare aqui -dijo empezando a leer el expediente y caminando hacia donde había estado la niña solo unos momentos antes

- Pero a donde se ira?

- Aun no le informan pero pregentale

Candy camino rumbo a los dormitorios, el de ella no era compartido así que lo habia adaptado como un mini departamento donde tenia todas las comodidades que podia necesitar, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la regadera y abrio la llave dejando que el agua corriera hasta tener su temperatura deseada

Al salir del baño se puso un vestido corto de tirnates de seda, que le habia dado una duquesa en su cumpleaños, al parecer lo habia traido de Turquia, se sento a leer un libro mientras disfrutaba un cafe y se relajaba de el dia tan tenso que había tenido, solo su ultima paciente no habia estado grave, miro su departamento y vio que habia muchas cosas que tenia que comenzar a empacacar si no, no terminaria para el dia de su partida. Dio un suspiro y se levanto tenia que comenzar de una vez.

TOC, TOC, TOC

- Ya voy

- Hola pecas! -dijo Mark- puedo pasar?

- Claro, adelante, y ya te he dicho que no me llames asi

- Muy bien doña gruñona, oye estas lista para ir a cenar

- Si

- Bueno pues vamos, pero no puedes ir vestida asi, es muy informal...

- Se me ve mal? -pregunto mirandose frente al espejo a ella se le hacia que el vestido le quedaba muy bien

- No para nada, luces bellisima, en realidad te ves mejor que con el uniforme de enfermera, pero creo que te voy a pedir que te cambies y te pongas un lindo vestido de noche

- Pero porque? Acaso vamos a salir? Crei que nos quedarimos aqui? aun tengo mucho que empacar...

- Claro! era una sorpresa

- bueno entonces espera a que me arregle para la ocasion, asi que vete a tu habitacion y regresa en 20 minutos

- Pero Candy

- Anda no tardare

- Muy bien

Candy cerro la puerta y se acerco a su closet, tomo un vestido sencillo color perla -pero despues recordo y se metio al fondo del closet y saco un porta trajes -del cual saco un hermoso vestido color verde que le quedaba a la perfeccion y hacia resaltar mas sus ojos, se recogio el cabello dejando libres unos pequeños caireles, y se puso unos pasadores con pequeños diamantes incrustados que le habia enviado Anny y Patty en su ultimo cumpleaños se maquillo un poco y se puso unas zapatillas de tacon color plateadas, tomo su bolso y un pequeño chal y Salio al recibidor donde estaba esperАndola Mark

- Asi estoy mejor para la ocasion

- BellМsima, entonces nos vamos?

- Claro

Candy y Mark caminaron por todo New York, e iban platicando de cosas sin sentido, ambos reian como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo sin verse y se veian muy felices, Mark vio a un hombre que vendia flores y dejo a Candy un momento para ir a comprarle un ramo. Candy se dio cuenta que estaban frente al teatro, cuanto tiempo tenia de no salir de la clinica? Claro si habia salido un par de veces a dar la vuelta pero no un paseo tan largo como el que estaba dando esa noche, sin darse cuenta se encontro frente al unico lugar donde no queria estar, y donde se exhibia con un gran poster la nueva obra. Al parecer estaban exhibiendo Romeo y Julieta. Ir al teatro aun le dolia, por eso desde que se habian separado habia dejado de ir. Candy se acerco, las luces estaban encendidas, al parecer habria funcion, coloco su mano sobre el poster cuando...

- Candy hola! -dijo poniendo el ramo de rosas enfrente haciondola salir de sus ensoñaciones - Mark son para mi? -Dijo al ver el ramo de rosa blancas que traМa en la mano- son bellisimas

- No, no son para ti, son para mi te las estaba presumiendo

- Hay que mal -dijo haciendo un puchero

- Claro de que son para ti, ven vamos a cenar

- Si, -tomo el ramo de rosas y se colgo de su cuello- gracias y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Oye -la atrapo antes de que se soltara y le dio un beso en los labios - asi esta mejor y le paso un brazo por los hombros, ambos caminaron en silencio, Candy pensaba en la cartelera, y sus pensamientos volaron a Terry, cuanto tiempo hacia que no sabia nada de el? 2 o 3 años, habia decidido olvidarse de el por su propio bien y casi lo habia logrado, la verdad... no siempre pensaba en el, pero era un sentimiento confuso el que tenia, ahora Mark le habia ayudado, la habia conquistado y se sentia muy feliz a su lado, sabia que seria muy dificil ire a Chicago y separarse de el.  
- y que quieres cenar? Candy, hola... Candy

- No lo se -dijo sonriendole al salir de sus pensamientos

- Donde andabas?

- Al rato te platico

- Ya se a donde vamos

- A donde vamos Mark

- A cenar, pero tenemos que cenar rapido aun tenemos cosas que hacer

- Pero yo estoy cansada -y se quedo parada donde estaba- mejor volvamos, y aun tengo que empacar para mi viaje

- No, vamos - al decir esto la tomo en sus brazos y camino con ella hasta un pequeño restaurante

- BАjame Mark -decia ella sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas mientras la gente los veia pasar

- Bien llegamos

- Pero aqui es...

- Si asi es...

- OH Mark crei que lo habian derrumbado

- Pues no es asi, ven vamos

Al entras a aquel restaurante, Candy se sorprendio, pues era igual como lo recordaba, el mismo mobiliario, las luces bajas y la musica al fondo, y alli en el mostrador una señora ya mayor les sonreia amablemente

- Candy, Mark que bueno volverlos a ver

- Amelie que gusto verte crei que tu restauran ya no existia -dijo Candy abrazandola-

- Asi iba a ser, pero gracias a un inversionista -dijo dandole un apreton en el hombro a Mark- no he tenido que terminar con el sueño de mi difunto amado

- Que bien, te ves muy, muy bien

- Tu tambien querida, pero pasen, su mesa esta lista

Al fondo del restauran habia una pequeña mesa iluminada solamente por unas velas y cerca de la ventana donde se podia observar una preciosa luna llena, encima de la mesa unas rosas blancas y una botella de vino al lado

- Pero que es esto?

- Ven vamos

Los dos degustaron la cena, platicaron de todo, pero a la vez de nada tenian mas de 3 años juntos estudiando y trabajando y 1 año y 4 meses de novios, Mark sabia que ella era huerfana y que la habian adoptado, que habia vivido en estudiado en Ingalterra y despues habia vuelto a casa, pero no le habia querido contar de la familia a la que pertenecia, pues todos en la clinica eran personas de bajos recuersos que habian luchado por llegar alli y criticaban a todo aquel que tenia dinero, conocia a Mark y sabia que el no haria eso pero nunca se lo habia dicho y el nunca le habia preguntado, ella conocia de Mark que era hijo unico y viva con sus abuelos en California, tambien era huerfano. Sus abuelos eran Ingleses, pero tenian una empresa de viñedos en Italia y casi siempre estaban alla. el habia decidio estudiar en medicina y ellos lo habian apoyado.

- Oye alguna ves te dije que yo fui Julieta, -dijo cortando la conversacion de Mark sobre las obras de Shakspear-

- En verdad?

- Si en un festival en el colegio donde estudiaba

- Sabes, me da gusto que hayas estudiado medicina

- A si? Porque?

- Porque de no ser asi no te hubiera conocido, que bueno que tu familia te apoyo

- Si, ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo oye Mark

- dime Candy

- Sabes, he estado pensando en nosotros, bueno en realidad en ti

- Vaya me siento alagado por saber que vivo en tus pensamientos

- -Candy se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- si lo haces, pero no por eso, estoy pensando en que el lunes partire a Chicago y me duele dejarte, pero debo volver a casa y yo no se...

- Oye Candy has visto lo que te trajo Amelie? -dijo Mark cambiando la conversacion

- Que?

- Si tu postre

- Mark esto es importante -dijo Candy sintiendose de pronto molesta - acaso no te intesa saber que va a pasar con nosotros yo quiero quedarme, pero no puedo debo volver a casa, es necesario y tu piensas en el postre

- Como no! no es un delicioso pastel de chocolate, vamos Candy pruebalo -dijo Mark con una sonrisa ladeada que parecia estar disfrutando el enojo de Candy-

- Mark por favor pon atencion

- Ya, abre la boca y prueba- dijo el dandole una pedazo a comer

Candy abrio la boca y comio el bocado que el le habia dado, se sentia molesta, acaso a el no le importaba separarse? ya se habia separado una vez y su corazon parecia haber vuelto a dolerle de pronto porque? porque se sentia asi? ella sabia que lo queria, que lo amaba, pero el...

- pero que? Y se saco aquel objeto que estaba dentro del pastel y para su sorpesa era un anillo de compromiso -©????

- Candy seria un honor para mi, que consideraras ser mi esposa y estar el resto de tu vida al lado de este loco que te ama con todo su corazon -y al decir esto se puso con una rodilla al suelo - Se que deseas volver a tu casa y esta bien, a donde tu vayas yo ire, si me aceptas a tu lado, Candy te amo, me aceptaras?

- Mark yo┘-sintio que las lagrimas empezaban a salir sin poder deternerlas y la voz se le habia extinguido, como habia pensado que a el no le importaba, si tantas veces antes se lo habia demostrado, ella solo consigio mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa

- Acepto Amelie, acepto, -y se acerco a Candy y la beso suavemente en los labios- te amo pequeña Candy desde el primer momento que te vi

- Y yo a ti tambien te amo

Despues de terminar el postre salieron ambos tomados de la mano, caminando hacia el teatro por donde habian pasado anteriormente

- pero a donde vamos

- pues al teatro no te lo dije?

- No, -dijo sintiendo que la sangre se le bajaba hasta los pies de pensar en ir, solo rogaba que el no fuera el estelar

- Lo siento es que mi abuelo es fanatico al teatro y apoya una obra de caridad y como el no pudo venir me envio a mi. Se que a ti no te gusta ir al teatro pero por favor, por esta vez acompañame y nunca mas te lo pedire

- Bien, -dijo sintiendo el anillo de compromiso con su dedo pulgar- Te acompañare -le sonrio deslumbrantemente - hoy y todas las veces que quieras

- Si? -el la abrazo y la beso en los labios- Por eso te amo mi querida Candy - el se separo de el y le dijo -pero, para que veas, no iremos al coctel al finalizar la obra pero...- su cara cambio de una de alegria a otra de resignacion y dijo - creo que tendremos que hacerlo -y una mujer se acerco a el y le pellizco la mejilla-

- Pero Marco Antonio que grande estas! Mirate nada mas y que galante, ya veo que te pareces tanto a tu madre, pero que se le va a hacer, mira que fuerte estas aunque estas algo delgado, muy mal, muy mal, debes alimentarte mejor

- Abuela que gusto verte crei que estarian en Vermont hasta el fin de semana -dijo dАndole un beso en la mejilla

- Abuelo es un honor verlo

- Marco ya casi te recibes de medico, ahora es hora en que debes dedicarte a los negocios de la familia yo creo...

- No abuelo por favor, no empecemos con eso de nuevo -dijo poniendo cara de desesperacion y volteando a ver a Candy quien solo miraba la escena divertida-

- Pero valgame quien es esta perciosura -dijo la abuela mirando a Candy que estaba tomada del brazo de Mark

- Abuelo, Abuela ella es mi prometida Candy Withe

- Vaya nunca escuche ese apellido -dijo la Abuela

- Candy ellos son mis abuelos la Duquesa Aurora y el Duque Felipe de Grobe- -  
- Es un honor -dijo dandoles la mano- Soy Candice Withe Andley -se acerco a Mark y le dijo Duque?  
- Era mi papa, y lo soy yo, pero no por el titulo me vayas a rechazar.

- Vaya pero si eres una Andley, debi haberlo supesto, eres muy bella, tienes muy buen gusto Marco Antonio, el joven William Andley es un amor, tenemos conociendonos desde que era un bebe, el y su hermana son los que ahora estan frente a la familia no es asi?, pero vaya el aun es tan joven, no como su hermana que ha de tener mi edad, pero eso tu ya lo has de saber-dijo soltando una sonora carcajada- Tenemos una propiedad en Chicago, y es por eso que lo conocemos, ademas de que cuando van a Escocia, tambien los vemos alla, el mundo es pequeño si tienes dinero, es un gusto conocerte querida y espero que me den el gusto de hacer una hermosa fiesta de compromiso para ustedes, por cierto ya saludaste a tu William? hace un rato lo vimos por ahi, dijo que estaria en la misma mesa del coctel que nosotros. Ustedes se sentaran a nuestro lado no es asi?

- No aun no lo he visto - dijo sintiendose emocionada de ver a Albert al fin, despues de tanto tiempo.

- Pero que hacen aqui? -dijo Mark - crei que me habian dicho que viniera yo porque...

- Bueno fue una excusa mia, para que vinieras, tenia ganas de verte eres mi unico nieto, y siempre estas en ese hospital, pero has venido y nos vimos y he conocido a tu prometida, ves fue una buena trampa de mi parte

- Abuela UU" Por cierto, no iremos al coktel

- Pero porque?

- Mark, por favor vamos -dijo Candy sonriendole picaronamente

- Bueno esta bien alli estaremos Abuela

- Muy bien, tenemos mucho de que hablar, Felipe, acompaña a este hermosa jovencita, y Marco me acompañara a nuestros asientos, -dijo tomando el brazo de el y casi llevandolo a rastras- no te apures querida te lo devolvere

- No le hagas caso a mi mujer -dijo el Duque - esa mujercita mia nunca cambiara

- Entonces son duques

- En realidad solo es el titulo - dijo el duque ofreciendole el brazo y caminando a su lado- ven vamos por un trago y podremos platicar la obra empieza en unos minutos, pero tenemos tiempo aun para tomar algo

- Gracias

- Como te decia, solo es el titulo el padre de mi padre, fue nombrado Duque en Inglaterra, pero unos años mas tarde el se quedo alla y mi padre decidio venir a los Estados Unidos a exportar su vino, porque no se si Marco te ha contado tenemos una empresa de vino y lo exportamos a todo los estados Unidos y gran parte de Europa., y siendo Marco el unico heredero esperabamos que decidiera continuar con el negocio pero por lo visto ha decidido no hacerlo y quiso ser medico, pero se que dentro de el muy en el fondo el ama ese negocio, espero que a ti tambien te guste, pero claro que te gustara, tienes cara de que te encanta la libertad, nuestros terrernos son tan bastos y fructiferos hemos sido muy bendecidos por Dios, pero esperemos que con esta guerra no termine nuestra empresa en Italia, todo en Europa ahora es un caos, esta obra de caridad, es para ayudar a los hospitales que estan atendiendo a esos tantos heridos que han regresado del frente con vida, pero no hablemos de cosas tan tristes, dime donde lo conociste?

- Bueno -decia Candy algo apenada-

- Vamos sin tapujos, no creas que por el titulo somos muy creidos, he somos tan sencillos como cualquier otro, bueno con clase pero sencillos -dijo el riendo- vamos donde se conocieron

- Bueno el y yo estudiamos juntos el es doctor y yo soy enfermera aunque pedi el pase para estudiar mi carrera y la de medico y ya estoy terminando la residencia para poder ser medica general

- Vaya pues un par de doctores, y dime cuando te pidio matrimonio

- Hace unas horas

- Vaya mi nieto no pierde el tiempo, se parece a mi, se conocen y en un segundo ya esta enamorado, que bueno que bueno.

- Bueno ya estan anunciando la primera llamada, ven querida -dijo el anciano ofreciendole el brazo- ahora seras mi nieta Candy

- Gracias Duque

- No, no llamame Abuelo

- Gracias Abuelo

- De nada

Ambos caminaron los Abuelos de Mark estaban en el balcon y el salio a recibirla

- Cariño dejame decirte que te aman

- Gracias, por lo visto me ocultaste muchas cosas, como que eres un duque?

- Bueno es solo un titulo.

- El titulo de un duque!

- Asi es, pero por el momento soy Marco Antonio de Grobe, ademas con o sin titulo soy el mismo loco que te ama. Ademas tu no me dijiste que eras una Andley

- Nunca me lo preguntaste, acaso te interesaba saber que era la A. al final de mi nombre

- Pense que era tu apellido pero no que eras Andley, bueno vamos a nuestros lugares. Y despues tendremos que ir a ese coktel -dijo Mark saliendo del balcon

- Pero no estaremos aqui?

- No ellos prefieren el balcon, porque asi es menos ruido, a nosotros nos han tocado muy buenos lugares, es la 4 fila en el centro

- Pero son los asientos principales

- Es que tu y yo somos importantes

- Candy en verdad debemos ir al coktel

- Claro! habra baile

- Genial -dijo en tono sarcastico Mark

- Prometo bailar contigo

- Toda la noche?

- Solo un rato porque tenemos guardia mañana, solo es por complacer a tus abuelos -dijo Candy

- Te amo Srita Andley

- Y yo a usted Duque de Grobe -y dejo que la besara suavemente en los labios

- Oye Mark -dijo al despegase un poco de el - porque no me habias dicho que iras a la guerra?

- Pues es algo, que nadie sabia solo Patt... y veo que te lo ha dicho

- Y cuando te vas?

- En dos meses

- Pero tan pronto

- Si necesitan medicos alla y me ofreci de voluntario, eso fue hace mas de 1 año, tu me gustabas en ese tiempo, pero nunca diste razon alguna de que yo a ti tambien, hasta unos meses despues de que me enliste, mis abuelos no lo saben y se que los mataria el que me fuera, pero se que es necesario que vaya, hay muchos heridos, lo que ahora me duele es que estoy perdida y locamente enamorado de ti, y no quisiera serpararme de ti, pero se que pronto terminara la guerra y volveremos a estar juntos.

- Pero Mark, cariño, me ire contigo

- NO! -dijo levantando la voz, las luces estaban apagandos y Candy dejo pasar a unas cuantas personas despues, el silencio se prolongo ni ella ni Mark habian dicho nada despues de eso y escucho...

- Mama, porque nos hemos sentado atras? nuestros lugares siempre son la fila de adelante

- Callate Elisa, eso es en Chicago, aqui es California, hemos sido invitados por parte de la tia abuela y debemos estar agradecidas

- Si claro...

- Amor no te molestes -dijo Mark acercandose a ella las estaban completamente apagadas

- Pero no te puedes ir solo tu, yo tambien ire a trabajar a tu lado recuerda somos un equipo

- Por ese equipo que somos deseo que aceptes casarte conmigo antes de que me vaya

- Pero no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar -dijo sintiendo las lagrimas calientes caer por sus mejillas

- Candy mi amor, no llores -aun estoy aqu- no puedo dejar que te pase nada, no me lo perdonaria

- Y yo a ti si? -dijo esto y el telon se abrio- nos casaremos de inmediato, pero no puedes obligarme a que te deje ir, tan tranquila, si nos casamos me ire contigo. -Dijo candy dando por terminada la charla y mirando hacia el frente, Mark le tomo la mano y se la apreto, ella volteo a verlo y le hablo en un susurro - Esta bien lo hablaremos mas tarde, mientras tanto, dejame disfrutarte a mi lado con la dicha que tengo porque pronto seras mi esposa

- Te amo Mark - dijo mirando al frente, rogando que Terry no apareciera en escena, Terry... su querido Terry

////////////////////////////////////////// Tras bastidores ////////////////////////////////////

- Vamos Terry es hora de la funcion

- Si ya voy -dijo poniendose en su poscion - Se sabia esa obra de memoria, amaba el teatro, desde que la habia perdido se habia encerrado en el, despues de que Albert lo llevo ante ella se dio cuenta de que debia luchar y sobrevivir, su esperanza era de que pronto estarian juntos, el se arrepentia por haberla abandonado, por haberla dejado irse, cuando el debio haber dejado a Susana. Albert le habia dicho que estaba estudiando medicina en otro estado, y no la habian visto, pero el la extrañaba, la habia buscado en cada uno de los lugares que habian estado pero no la encontro, ahora California, era la primera vez que llegaban a California, pero pronto se irian, no tendria tiempo de ir a buscarla. Si tan solo pudiera encontrarla, ese era su deseo, Susana habia muerto unos meses despues de que ellos se separaron, despues de estar en el techo, le habia dado una fuerte pulmonia y no habia sobrevivido, desde ese momento no habia dejado de buscarla... El telon se abrio la funcion comenzo, miles de rostros, rostros que lo miraban y admiraban siempre era lo mismo, actuaba con pasion, solo para ella, esperoando que ella al fin lo viera, pero nunca estaba hasta esa noche. Ahi en la fila central estaba ella, la vio desde el primer momento. no podia creerlo tanto buscarla y al fin la habia encontrado. Aun a pesar de la oscuridad reinante sabia que era ella. Esta vez no la dejaria ir...

La obra termino con una lluvia de rosas y aplausos, el telon tuvo que abrirse 4 veces para que se obasionara a los artistas que habian captado la atencion de su publico en aquella obra, Candy se dio cuenta que el la habia visto, que la habia reconocido, no podia quedarse, no despues de verlo, sentia que las piernas le temblaban, se abrazo a Mark y salio del teatro. Pasaron a la recepcion que seria en el 1er piso de el edificio en el centro social del tratro, Terry actuo fabulosamente, ella lo veia desde su asiento y comenzo a recordar los dias en el San Pablo, porque? al fin creyo haberlo olvidado y ahora otra vez, sentia ese dolor y opresion en el pecho. Queria salir corriendo de alli, el solo hecho de verlo le dolia, pero sentia el suave contacto de la mano de Mark junto a la suya, eso le ayudo a permanecer en su lugar.

- Mark yo ire al tocador

- Estas bien? -dijo al verla con un tono palido en las mejillas

- Si, solo estoy un poco cansada

- Nos podemos ir, si quieres

- No, solo necesito refrescarme un poco. Adelantate te vere en la recepcion.

- Estoy bien -ella se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente-

- Candy que te pasa -dijo al sentirla temblar un poco

- nada estoy bien -lo beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta -te veo en unos minutos.

Candy camino, y entro en el baño, sentia una fuerte opresion en el pecho, debia irse, pero no podia, ahora era distinto, ella ya no lo amaba -se miro en el espejo y vio sus ojos pensando para si misma "_es pasado, ya lo olvide" _o no era asi? porque? porque el le provocaba esto? era injusto. Se limpio las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas y escucho la puerta abrirse.

- Pero Candy! -dijo una pelisroja - Eres tu? -dijo mirandola de arriba abajo -Crei que no dejaban entrar pordioseras

- Hola Elisa, Sra. Liggan

- Candice

- Como entraste? te colaste? porque la Tia abuela, nos envio a nosotras y no nos dijo que estarias aqui? acaso crees que Terry aun te ama y has venido a buscarlo -dijo riendo

- Elisa, por favor, madura ya - se dio la vuelta y le sonrio - Me retiro, me he tardado y se preocuparan, si se quedan al coktel - y salio de alli

- Prometido? ja! debe ser una broma quien se fijaria en ti -dijo antes de que ella saliera del baño

Candy camino por el teatro, habia rostros conocidos para ella, pues la alta sociedad estaba reunida y conocia a todos los rostros de Chicago, se detenia y saludaba, platicaba un poco y continuaba con la busqueda de Mark deseando no toparselo de pronto choco contra la espalda de alguien

- Lo siento tanto! -dijo Candy

- No, se encuentra bien? -dijo el hombre contra el que habia chocado de pronto se sorprendio al ver quien era la chica - Candy!

- Albert!!!! oh Albert!!!

- Pero mirate nada mas! eres toda una mujer, y estas muy muy guapa

- Gracias, tu no te quedas atras, ahora luces muy atractivo como jefe de la familia

- Te he extrañado tanto Candy, y tambien Archie, Annie y Patty

- Y yo a ustedes, pero pronto ire para Chicago

- Te esperaremos con ansia

- Albert te tengo una maravillosa noticia y... -de pronto lo vio a lo lejos... y se acercaba a ellos - Pero te lo dire en otro momento, ya me retirare, nos vemos en Chicago

- Pero Candy... -ella se acerco a el, lo beso en la mejilla y desaparecio entre la gente

- Albert viejo amigo -Dijo Terry detras de el, en ese momento entendio la tan repentina huida de Candy

- Terry excelente obra

- Ah si oye... no olvidalo. Gracias, como estan todos?

- Muy bien, Annie y Archie se casaron

- Se casaron, la callada y ese Archibald mira que bien y la gordita

- Oye Patty no esta gordita

- Lo mismo me hubiera dicho Candy -dijo riendo y de pronto cambiando su mirada y recorriendo el salon- Patty como esta?

- Bien, muy bien tambien.

- Que bueno, y Candy -dijo el pidiendole una respuesta con la mirada-

- Terry ella esta bien, pero no creo que sea bueno que la busques

- Albert yo la amo, y debo encontrarla, debo decirle que me perdone, que...

- Ella es feliz, y no deseo volver a verla en ese estado depresivo en que estuvo, eres mi mejor amigo, pero ella ya ha sufrido bastante, porque no la dejas en paz

- No Albert a menos que ella me lo diga... no lo hare.

- Hola Terry -dijo una pelisroja detras de el

- Elisa...

- William estas aqui? -dijo Elisa

- Tio, por favor Elisa

- Och... Terry me gustaria que bailaras conmigo

- Tengo que negar tu ofrecimiento, Albert fue un honor verte, en mis vacaciones ire a verte

- Sera un honor Terry -Terry comenzo a caminar cuando escucho que Elisa le decia con desprecio

- Vamos Terry ya olvidala -dijo Elisa pero el no se detuvo y continuo caminando

- Siempre tan linda como siempre Elisa -dijo Albert sonriendole - Vamos acompañame al lado de tu madre -le ofrecio el brazo y caminaron rumbo a la mesa de los Liggan

Terry saludo a muchas personas, quienes lo felicitaban, pero en realidad, deseaba encontrarla, queria que fuera verdad que ella estaba alli, que al fin despues de todo este tiempo la encontraria. y nunca, nunca mas la dejaria, al fondo del salon habia un balcon, necesitaba aire, necesitaba estar solo un momento para pensar. Al entrar vio que estaba ocupado, solo habia una joven, estaba de espaldas a el, era alta y rubia, su piel era dorada, y tenia mil pecas en la espalda que estaba descubierta hasta la mitad, el vestido era color verde esmeralda, era del mismo color que de los ojos de ella... de su pecosa... una aristocrata mas en ese salon, le era tan estressante estar alli, pero era parte de su contrato, asi que cada vez que podia escapaba a un lugar solitario hasta que todo terminara, la chica parecia, perdida en sus pensamientos admiraba la luna, al entrar ella levanto la cabeza

- Lamento haberla molestado Señorita, solo necesito un poco de aire

- _"esa voz" _-respiro hondo y volteo a verlo- No hay problema debo volver a mi mesa - Se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta, Terry al verla se quedo impactado, era ella, era Candy, su Candy, ahora se veia distinta, sus facciones eran mas finas, habia crecido unos cuantos centimetros, y su cuerpo era perfecto, su piel estaba dorada por el sol, asi que ahi habia estado todo el tiempo, en California, al fin habia dado con ella

- Candy!!!!

- Terrance -dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos y despues bajando la mirada - No te reconoci, es un honor volver a verte

- Terrance? Candy soy Terry te he extrañado -se acerco a ella y la quiso abrazar pero ella se separo

- Candy que sucede...

- Terry yo... -de pronto se esucho en el salon la voz del presentador

"BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ES UN PALCER TENER TAN DISTINGUIDA COMPAÑA ESTA NOCHE, ESPERAMOS QUE TODOS HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTA FUNCION DE CARIDAD, PERO ESO NO ES TODO, ESTA NOCHE TENDREMOS TAMBIEN UNA SUBASTA -los murmullos comenzaros a escucharse- PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SEÑORITAS, ESTA NOCHE SUBASTAREMOS A LOS CABALLEROS PRESENTES, ASI QUE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SEAN ESCOGIDOS POR NUESTRO PERSONAL PASARA AL FRENTE ESTO ESTARA ASI, EL CABALLERO SUBASTADO BAILARA 3 PIEZAS YA QUE SUBASTAREMOS 3 CANCIONES, ASI EL CABALLERO TENDRA A 3 LINDAS DAMAS CON EL ESTA NOCHE, EN 3 PIEZAS DIFERENTES ASI QUE ADELANTE QUE EMPIECE LA SUBASTA

- Debo volver -Candy entro y camino a su mesa donde Mark al verla dio un susprio de alivio

- Donde estabas? te estuve buscando, tardaste demasiado

- Estoy bien -dijo dandole la mano -ya volvi -de pronto un mesero se acerco a el y le pidio que pasara al frente

- Espero que me compres -dijo Mark al ser escogido

- Pero no traigo dinero conmigo

- No es necesario querida, -Dijo Aurora sonriendo- das tu nombre y el numero de tu cuenta y se hara un traspaso de ella para el pago de la subasta

- Muy bien, entonces espero completar

La subasta comenzo, solo se escuchaban los gritos por la compra de los caballeros en venta, Candy logro comprar la 1era subasta de Albert, y la ultima de Mark, de pronto un joven se acerco a Candy y le entrego una nota que decia "usted es la compradora numero 3 de Terrance Grandchester

- Pero que es esto? Yo no lo compre esta usted equivocado

- Usted es Candice Andley

- Asi es

- Pues la compra esta a su nombre

- Gracias -dijo sintiendo un escalofrio y el joven se retiro

- A ver a quien compraste? -le dijo tomando los sobres Albert, Mark y Terrance - Vaya lograste una de Mark

- Es muy popular entre las chicas -dijo Candy sonriendo

- Si querida, pero no te preocupes se que solo tiene ojos para ti, lo conozco muy bien

- Gracias, eso tambien yo lo se

- Pero has comprado una del actor?

- No, crei haber comprado la tercera de Mark pero me han entregado una de Terrance

- Bueno es buen mozo, tambien, diviertete un poco

- Gracias

El baile comenzo, se Acerco a Albert y comenzo la musica

- Como has estado pecosa?

- Bien Albert

- Como estas con respecto a cierto joven actor

- Bien, ya es pasado

- Y como es que compraste una pieza con el

- Yo no la compre, alguien me la envio -pero como te has enterado

- Elisa muere de celos - ha visto la lista, pero dime Candy segura que estas bien?

- Si Albert ya lo he superado -dijo desviando la mirada

- Aun te duele no es asi?

- Porque me debes conocer tanto? -dijo mirnadolo a los ojos-

- Candy estas muy hermosa, por poco no te reconozco, y sabes algo, Elisa esta celosa de ti

- Vaya que novedad

- y que era eso que querias decirme -En ese momento la musica termino de tocar y las parejas comenzaron a cambiarse

- Preciosa te he encontrado -dijo Mark mirandola aun en brazon de Albert a quien reconocio de inmediato

- William Albert Andley?

- Mark?!!! vaya mira que grande estas, hace cuanto no nos vemos? 10 años?

- Aproximadamente

- Tu lo conoces Candy?

- Si

- No te lo ha dicho aun -dijo mirando a ambos sorprendido -

- Decirme? que debes decirme?

- Esta linda chica ha aceptado comprometerse conmigo, en 1 mes sera mi esposa -Albert la miro sorpendido

- Vaya felicidades - la musica comenzo a tocar - Bueno hablaremos mas tarde. - Tomo la mano de una morena que habia llegado a su lado, y comenzo a bailar

- Y porque no me compraste las 2 piezas siguientes?

- Oye no soy tan rica como tu -dijo sonriendo- pero prometo compensarlo con una deliciosa cena mañana -Se sentia muy a gusto en los brazos de Mark, se sentia protegida y sobre todo amada.

- Muy bien trato hecho -el la beso suavemente y asi- estuvieron bailando en silencio, hablando con la mirada, ambos se entendian muy bien sin necesidad de hablar el se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios suavemente de pronto una voz hizo que se separaran

- Bueno es mi turno -dijo una morena separando a Candy de Mark -Mark espero yo tambien recibir un beso -dijo la chica

- Luisa, te quiero presentar a mi prometida nos casaremos en 1 mes

- Tu prometida? -dijo la morena poniendo cara de decepcion -vaya suerte la mia, tendre que buscar otro pretendiente, pero ahora bailaras conmigo -y lo tomo de la mano,- no te preocupes querida yo respeto a los hombres comprometidos y se alejaron para comenzar a bailar y Candy solo los vio alejarse y se quedo parada ahi olvidando que aun tenia un baile pendiente.

Mientras tanto Terry esperaba a su pareja, en realidad no estaba muy feliz con este baile, su madre le habМa insistido en que participara, despues de haber visto a Candy solo esperaba el momento de bailar con ella, Elisa habia bailado dos piezas con el, y ya lo tenia harto con toda esa perorata de ella misma. Cuando ella se alejo para buscar su compañero de baile, suspiro de alivio, las parejas estaban ya acomodandose, y su pareja aun no aparecia, se acerco a uno de los coordinadores de la subasta - Disculpe Sr, donde esta mi pareja - Mire es la rubia que esta alla - Gracias -y al verla de espaldas, supo que era ella, su corazon se estremecio de felicidad y camino a su encuentro.

Fin capitulo 1

**Bueno que tal!!! espero sus comentarios, sean buenos, medios o malos, acepto tomatazos y cualquier tipo de vegetal que quieran lanzar... **

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... **

**Mil besos **

**IRES **


	2. Reencuentro en Chicago

**Hola queridos y queridas lectoras, aqui les subo el capitulo 2, espero que mi historia les este agradando, tengo que decir que yo amo la pareja que hacen Terry y Candy pero, me encantan leer las historias que despues de todas las catastrofes el amor verdadero es el que sobrevive. **

** Aun hay historia para rato, asi que espero que les guste y gracias por leer. **

**Besos **

**Ires. **

Capitulo 2

Candy permanecia en su sitio, la musica comenzaba y las parejas ya estaban tomando su lugar, vio que Mark le pedia bailar a Elisa, ella lo habia comprado? Sintio una punzada de celos… de pronto recordo su baile, en realidad no queria verlo, no queria estar cerca de el, respiro hondo, tenia que comportarse como la Andley que era.

-Señorita sera un honor que me conceda esta pieza –dijo Terry detrás de ella

- Sera un honor – Candy tomo la mano de Terry y comenzo a bailar, sentia que las piernas le temblaban, de pronto sintio que Terry la apretaba hacia el, que creia que hacia? Pero no se podia mover, el oculto la cabeza en su cuello, y sinto lagrimas en el.

Candy, mi querida Tarzan pecosa, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, cuantos dias soñe con tenerte asi

…

Candy, se que hemos estado lejos mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado, que cada dia que ha pasado, has estado todo el tiempo en mi mente

Terry por favor no

Si, dejame hablar, dejame explicarte

No es necesario –decia ella en un susurro

Mientras tanto en otra parte de el salon, Mark no perdia de vista el contacto que habia hecho ese hombre con Candy y ella parecia asustada. Porque, y la chica con la que estaba no dejaba de hablar.

Veo que te has dado cuenta –dijo de pronto la joven – No puedo creerlo, manchara el apellido Andley, claro mas de lo que ya lo hace –dijo dandose cuenta hacia donde se dirigian las miradas de Mark

De que hablas Elisa? No la conoces, como te puedes referir a ella asi

Que no la conozco? Ella era mi sirvienta –dijo remarcando la ultima palabra – ella vivia en mis caballerizas, hasta que Anthony pidio que la adoptaran se que el lo hizo.

Pero ella es una Andley

Si, pero como dice el dicho, aunque el mono se vista de seda mono se queda. Es una cualquiera, no se como Terry sigue embobado por ella. Se que ella lo ha perseguido todo este tiempo, aunque el haya estado comprometido con Susana Marlow ella siempre lo ha acosado

Pero… ellos se conocen?

Se conocen, ja! Creo que se conocen mas que nadie, sabes que a ella la corrieron de la distinguida escuela de Inglaterra porque la encontraron con el a media noche en las caballerizas

Eso no puede ser posible –dijo Mark sorprendido – Candy no es asi

Veo que la conoces, pero ella finge ser una mosquita muerta, pero no es nada perdida, creeme yo si la conozco.

Candy seguia bailando con Terry, trataba de moverse, de despegarse de el, pero no podia. Terry la tenia aprisonada

Terry por favor sueltame

No, debes escucharme

No, Terry debemos…

Debemos salir de aquí –Dijo Terry mirandola a los ojos – Debemos hablar arreglar lo nuestro – Terry se detuvo y la tomo de la mano, y salio de el salon abarrotado a el vestíbulo del teatro que se encontraba completamente vacio

Ves te lo he dicho, ella es igual, lo ha sonzacado, ahora se iran juntos, yo no se como sigue con el apellido Andley solo lo ensucia

Candy no es asi

Créeme yo la conozco –Mark la vio salir del salon, se detuvo y se acerco al bar, se sentia molesto, queria ir a ver a Candy, pero no sabia como actuar, el la conocia, pero eso que Elisa Ligan le habia dicho, ella era pariente de los Andley entonces era seguro que ella decia la verdad pidio un par de bebidas que se tomo abidamente. Mientras luchaba entre ir y no ir con Candy.

En el vestíbulo

Que es lo que pretendes Terry sacandome asi del baile que pensaran de mi? –Dijo Candy molesta

Desde cuando te preocupa que piensen de ti

Me preocupa, soy una Andley y debo cuidar el honor de la familia

Candy por favor deja de actuar, se que eso es lo que menos te interesa

Y tu como lo sabes?

Porque te conozco

No me conoces, me conociste, ahora no sabes quien soy

Candy se que me amas

No Terry no te amo –dijo mirando el suelo y con la voz temblorosa

Mientes, me amas

Terry deja de molestarme, dime que es lo que quieres

Hablar contigo

No tenemos nada de que hablar

Si, Candy te he buscado todos estos años que hemos estado separados y ahora te he encontrado no te perdere de nuevo

No, Terry tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, tu eres pasado

No Candy eso no es verdad –dijo el acercandose a ella -Pero como dices eso? Acaso no me has extrañado

Si –dijo en un murmullo – Pero que querias? Que me sentara a esperarte? No Terry, casi muero de depresion por que te deje, y yo sufriendo por ti y tu disfrutando con Susana

No, Candy, Susana murio, ese mismo año que nos separamos

De que hablas? –dijo Candy livida

Susana sufrio una pulmonía, y no pudo salir de eso, desde ese momento te he buscado, Candy te he extrañado, Candy te amo

Terry lo siento tanto, pero yo, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos –dijo Candy sintiendo el anillo en el dedo y las lagrimas en sus mejillas, Terry se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros

Dime Candy, mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas en ese momento te dejare en paz

- -Candy lo miro a los ojos y bajo la cabeza- Yo…

Ves, me amas, aceptalo Candy –En ese momento la puerta de el vestíbulo se abrio dejando entrar a un joven moreno que veia a la pareja mirandose a los ojos…

Si Terry, te amo! – Terry al oir esas palabras la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, en ese momento Mark se dio la vuelta y salio de alli

Terry porque hiciste eso? –dijo Candy separandose de el

Tu me amas no?

Si Terry, te amo y creo que nunca en mi vida dejare de hacerlo, pero ya no eres el dueño de mi corazon Terry, yo me he enamorado, amo a Mark y me voy a casar –dijo mirando el anillo en su dedo anular-

Es una broma verdad Candy

No Terry lo siento, amo a Mark, el me saco del pozo donde estuve recluida tanto tiempo, me hizo reir, y me hizo recordar lo hermoso que es el amor, lo amo con todo mi corazon y que tu estes aquí no me hara cambiar de parecer lo siento. La musica a terminado, debo volver, fue un gusto volverte a ver.

Terry la miro dolido, como era posible, el acaso creyo que siempre lo esperaria, ella tenia razon, pero el la amaba, esa no era razon suficiente, pero el no habia luchado por ella, el se dio la vuelta y salio molesto del teatro, si se quedaba un segundo mas, estaba seguro que la arrastraria de alli para hacerla volver a ser la misma de antes.

Candy lo vio salir de alli, sentia que sus piernas no la soportarian ni un segundo mas, se acerco a uno de los sillones dispuestos a su alrededor y se sento, cubrio su rostro con sus manos y respiro hondo no debia llorar

Veo que ella tenia razon –dijo una voz masculina como un siseo delante de ella

Mark? –dijo Candy mirandolo

Eres, como pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos

Mark de que estas hablando yo…

Yo lo vi todo, tu te besaste con el y dijiste que lo amas, como eres… eres patetica

Mark –dijo Candy sintiendo un dolor en su pecho – Porque dices eso

Elisa tenia razon, eres una mala mujer

Elisa!!!

Candy finjes ser una mujer de alta sociedad y eres… -dijo mirandola con desprecio – No quiero volverte a ver

Mark yo… -Candy se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la salida del teatro

Vamos ve tras el, siempre lo has hecho

Candy no podia creer lo que oia, Se quito las zapatillas y salio corriendo de alli, habia olvidado su bolso y su chal, pero no le importo, era mas de la 1 de la madrugada y la brisa fria le hacia titiritar, pero en ese momento no la sentia se detuvo fuera del hospital, estaba cansada y dolida… entro por la puerta de servicio y sin hacer ruido entro en su habitación. Como era posible que Mark, su Mark le dijera eso, ella no podia creerlo, tenia que irse, no podia estar alli, sentia que el hoyo en su pecho hecho por Terry estaba abierto aun, y que Mark en lugar de cubrirlo, habia hecho uno por su cuenta, eso le dolia. Por lo visto su destino era no ser feliz, saco de debajo de la cama las maletas, al abrir una al fondo de ella, habia muchos sobres, era su nomina durante los dos años que tenia trabajando alli, no habia tocado ni un sobre de su sueldo, tomo un par y los guardo en su abrigo. Tenia que largarse de una vez de alli, para que alargarlo mas, después de esa noche como podria seguir trabajando alli? Abrio los cajones y los vacio en una de las maletas, saco sus vestidos y los doblo en la otra, por lo demas enviaria a Dorothy. Por ahora debia regresar a casa.

Se sento frente a su escritorio y comenzo a escribir rapidamente, haciendo borrosa la escritura a causa de sus lagrimas. Escribio un par de cartas, en una de ellas deposito el anillo que Mark esa misma noche le habia dado y en silencio, se dirigio a la oficina de el Dr. Patterson. Coloco sobre el escritorio los dos sobres y sin hacer el menor ruido salio de alli. Se cubrio con su capa de viaje, y se coloco el gorro de la misma, tomo un carruaje rumbo a la estacion, rogando salir pronto de alli.

Mientras tanto en el teatro

Mark estaba sentado frente al bar, consumiendo una bebida tras otra, sus abuelos lo vieron en ese estado, algo habia pasado el no acostumbraba beber, y Candy habia desaparecido casi una hora atrás, pero sabian que no meterse era la mejor manera de ayudar. Albert se habia dado cuenta de lo sucedido, pero no sobre lo ocurrido con ellos tres fuera de el salon, se estaba debatiendo el ir hacia Mark a hablar con el, cuando se dio cuenta que Mark habia levantado la cabeza y miraba a la puerta, alli estaba Terry. El se levanto y se acerco a el

Tu! Que haces aquí?

Que te sucede, ve a molestar a otros

No se que te ha visto, si eres un cualquiera

Acaso te conozco

No, Terrance Grandchester el…

Albert se acerco a los dos y puso su mano en el hombro de Mark

Terry que haces aquí? –dijo Albert – Crei que te habias marchado

Tengo que hablar con ella

Mas?? –dijo Mark – No fue suficiente que ella se fuera detrás de ti después de que la besaste

Se ha ido a donde? –dijo mirando a Albert -Debo encontrarla –dijo Terry dandose la vuelta y saliendo de alli

Vamos corre detrás ella ambos son iguales –dijo Mark a punto de ponerse a llorar

Vamos Marco calmate, te llevare a tu casa

No necesito tu lastima William, no la defiendas ella es una cualquiera

No hables asi de Candy hasta que sepas la verdad, por lo visto no la conoces

De que hablas? Ellos se fueron juntos

Vamos a que descanses –Albert lo dejo un momento y fue a la mesa de Aurora y Felipe a recoger las pertenencias de Candy

El se encuentra bien William? –dijo Aurora –Que habra pasado? Donde estara Candy?

Calmate Aurora, ella estara bien, acompañare a Mark al hospital, se que las cosas se arreglaran –dijo Albert con una sonrisa

Bien, dile a Candy que la espero en casa el fin de semana

Se lo dire

Albert subio a Mark a el auto, al llegar al hospital lo llevo directo a su habitación, donde Mark corrio al baño y comenzo a vomitar. Albert se quedo a su lado, toda la noche, hasta que termino y se quedo dormido.

Candy llego a la estacion bajo sus cosas y se acerco a la taquilla

Disculpe a que hora sale el proximo viaje a Chicago? –dijo sin descubrirse la cabeza

Señorita, el tren salio hace 10 minutos el siguiente llega en 1 hora y media

Bien deme un boleto –Lo tomo y se sento en una banca en la oscuridad.

Terry habia salido del teatro, a donde habia ido Candy? Subio a su auto y manejo sin sentido dandole vuelta a la ciudad, si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaria, de pronto cambio de rumbo y se detuvo frente a la estacion, hacia ya casi 1 hora y media se habia separado de Candy, esperaba encontrarla alli. Llego a la taquilla y se acerco al hombre que estaba quedandose dormido.

Disculpe Señor el tren que va a Chicago a salido? –Candy escucho la voz de Terry y lo vio a lo lejos, como la habia encontrado? Acaso la conocia tan bien?

Si, Señor llega muy tarde el tren salio hace casi 1 hora y media

Rayos, gracias –Dijo Terry dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la estacion.

El tren se escucho a lo lejos, al fin, al fin regresaria a casa, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos, pero todos estaban en segundo plano, ahora su mente solo estaba enfocada en un pensamiento, Mark. Porque le habia dicho eso? Acaso no la conocia? No podia seguir alli, pues, el simple hecho de que el la mirara de la misma manera en que lo habia hecho esa noche no lo soportaria.

El tren se detuvo frente a ella haciendo mucho ruido, Candy tomo sus maletas y entrego el boleto, subio y se acomodo en un asiento junto a la ventana. Porque era asi? Porque no era mas valiente? Todos creian que ella era muy valiente, que soportaba todo, pero en realidad no la conocian bien, ella era una cobarde… no habia otra palabra para definirla, lo era porque siempre que tenia que afrontar una situación huia, huia para poder empezar de nuevo… El tren silvo… y pronto comenzo su marcha rumbo a Chicago.

/////////////////////////// A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE /////////////////////////

Albert abrio los ojos, miro su reloj eran casi las 7 de la mañana, se habia quedado con Mark toda la noche, pues el estomago de el, estaba dispuesto a eliminar todo rastro de alcohol de su organismo en el mismo momento. Vio que en la cama aun seguia durmiendo Mark. El se acerco a el y lo movio

Mark despierta

Mmmm

Vamos Mark arriba –Tomo un vaso de agua de encima de la mesa y se lo lanzo a la cara

Pero que rayos!!!! Tu… William… auch –dijo apretandose la cabeza la cual le dolia mucho

Ya despertaste y estas en tus cinco sentidos

William que paso anoche? Yo… solo recuerdo que discuti con Candy… Candy ella… -dijo en tono molesto

Calmate ya, no juzgues sin entender

Pero ella, tu la defenderas, ella es de tu familia, no? Bueno es adoptada pero es parte de ella

Si Marco es adoptada, y nunca me arrepentire de haberlo hecho, ahora escuchame

No tengo nada que escuchar, ella jugo con mis sentimientos todo este tiempo, se lo de ella y ese actorucho

Y Candy te lo ha contado?

No, me lo dijo Elisa Ligan

Ve a ducharte, al salir te lo contare todo, vamos…

Mark se levanto y se dirgio al baño, después de 10 minutos en la regadera salio vestido y mas fresco

Vamos toma asiento –dijo Albert frente a el - Que fue lo que te dijo Elisa

Pues, que ella era su criada, que fue adoptada por ti y que la corrieron de la escuela en Inglaterra por que la encontraron a media noche con el, dijo mas cosas pero no le preste atención

Bien, pues no le debes prestar atención, es cierto en algunas cosas, pero todo tiene una explicación. Elisa siempre le ha tenido celos y envidia a Candy, Elisa es guapa pero no junto a Candy que ademas de ser muy linda tiene una personalidad que enamora a quien tenga a su lado, aun el ser mas frio. Tu la conoces no es asi?

Si

Bueno, la vida de Candy ha tenido muchos sinsabores, es verdad ella fue adoptada por los Ligan cuando tenia solo 6 años. Ellos la menospreciaron y la trararon peor que a una sirvienta, vivia en los establos, pero ella nunca se quejo. Unos años después, Elisa la vendio a un tratante de blancas que la llevaria a Mexico, de no ser por que me he enterado, no se que vida tendria Candy ahora. Yo decidi salvarla y fue adoptada por los Andley, donde vivio con mis tres sobrinos, uno de ellos la amaba y Candy a el, pero mi sobrino Anthony murio en un accidente de caballo, lo cual llevo a Candy a una desolación total, fue cuando decidi enviarla a Inglaterra a estudiar, alli conocio a sus amigas, se reecontro con viejas amigas y mis sobrinos estaban con ella. Alli ella conocio a Terry, Terry era un chico rebelde, que al igual que yo y muchos quedaron cautivados con la forma de ser de Candy, tan obstinada y tan carismatica, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, y Terry la ayudo a superar a Anthony, poco a poco se enamoraron, Elisa tambien estaba en el colegio, pero al ver que Terry estaba con Candy no lo soporto les tenio una trampa y por eso expulsaron a Candy y no a Terry, Terry decide irse del Colegio y ella al saber lo que sucedió se escapa de el, y trata de encontarlo. Candy no llega a tiempo y el barco zarpa, ellos dos se separan, Candy esta sola y sin dinero en Inglaterra, y comienza a vagar, fueron casi 2 años los que ella estuvo lejos, y vivio un sin fin de aventuras, hasta que regresa a casa. A su hogar, el hogar de Ponny, alli se enamora de la enfermeria y comienza a estudiar, y es enviada a la escuela de Mary Jean, y se convierte en una excelente enfermera, ella y Terry se reencontraron y pensaron que al fin serian felices, pero Terry estuvo a punto de sufrir un accidente, pero lo salvo su compañera de reparto Susana, ella pierde una pierna, y a causa de eso Terry y Candy comienzan a tener problemas, Susana al ver que no puede tener a Terry intenta suicidarse y Candy la detiene, en ese momento ella renuncia al amor de Terry y se marcha a Lakewood a casa con nosotros, y entra en una depresion inmesa, es cuando llame a el Dr. Patterson y le pedi que la ingresara como estudiante, y el resto de la historia tu la conoces

Yo… no se que decir –dijo Mark con una angustia en el corazon.

Debes ir a arreglar las cosas con Candy, ella ya ha sufrido bastante como para que lo vuelva a hacer. Mark tu le devolviste la sorisa a Candy, yo no crei volverla a ver tan feliz, pero ella te ama, te lo aseguro y el que haya visto a Terry no significa que se vaya a ir con el, yo la conozco.

Pero… fui tan cruel con ella

Tenias unas copas de mas, vamos ve con ella

De pronto golpearon la puerta, y el pomo giro abriendose de par en par.

Marco Antonio –dijo un hombre vestido con una bata blanca

Dr. Patterson, buenos dias que sucede? –dijo levantandose

Eso quiero saber yo. Albert, buenos dias acaso te has enterado

Enterado? –dijo Albert – de que?

Mark que sucedió anoche? Peleaste con Candy?

Yo bueno…

Le ha pasado algo a ella –dijo Albert – Esta bien?

No lo sabemos, ella ha dejado esto en mi escritorio, -dijo mostrando un par de sobres – No saben a que hora, toma Albert me ha dejado esto.

_**Querido Dr. Patterson: Lamento la manera en que me voy, y en que me despido de usted, pero no creo poder estar mas aquí, no creo soportar sufrir de nuevo. Crei haber superado todo el dolor que tenia en mi, pero ha vuelto a resurgir, y si por alguna razon, Mark me odia, no lo soportaria, no fue mi intencion lo ocurrido, me voy, gracias por todo. Le escribire cuando llegue a mi destino. Dra. Candy Andley.**_

Mark salio corriendo de alli, y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Candy, golpeo fuertemente la puerta, pero nadie respondio, tomo el pomo y lo giro, el cual cedio pues no tenia llave, al abrir vio que el cuarto estaba casi como lo habia visto la noche anterior, solo que los cajones y el closet estaba abiertos y no habia mas que un par de vestidos colgados en el closet.

Se ha ido Mark – dijo el Dr. Patterson detrás de el

Pero a que hora? Porque?

Toma te ha dejado esto. – dijo entregandole un sobre pesado Albert llego atrás de el con la nota en la mano, el se lo esperaba, esa era una razon por la cual la habia adoptado, ambos eran iguales…

Mark tomo el sobre, lo rasgo y saco un pequeño trozo de papel que tenia varias lineas tachadas, al parecer Candy habia batallado bastante para poder escribir las lineas que expresaran lo que en verdad sentia en ese momento.

_**Mark…**__**como te explico lo que paso**_

_**Yo no quise besarlo **_

_**Estas enojado conmigo? **_

_**Por favor, no te enojes, se que tu viste una cosa y tambien lo que escuchaste, pero creeme si te digo que te amo, aunque tal vez, no me creas, lo siento. Pero no puedo seguir aquí si tu me odias… lo que dije temprano era verdad, pero ahora no se si tu lo deseas, me voy a casa… tuya Candy. **_

Mark vacio el contenido sobre su mano y cayo el anillo de compromiso que el habia comprado para ella, sintio que las lagrimas le escocian en los ojos. Era un tonto la habia perdido sin dejarla explicarse, si tan solo el le hubiera preguntado, si le hubiera preguntado todo sobre su vida, tal vez hubiera entendido lo difícil que fue para Candy estar sola con el en el vestíbulo, tal vez el la habia obligado, por eso la encontro tan debil y que habia hecho, solo le habia reclamado, era un tonto.

Mark – dijo Albert acercandose a el

La he perdido

Mark, si en verdad la amas, ve a buscarla, debe haber ido a su casa, a el hogar de Ponny alli se refugia cuando necesita paz interior

Patt yo… -dijo Mark mirandolo

Vete, de todos modos tu y Candy me dejarian, no te preocupes, ve por esa niña y no la hagas sufrir de nuevo

Gracias. Mark corrio a su habitación tenia que empacar, el viaje era largo pero no la perderia esta vez no la perderia.

Albert y el Dr. Patterson salieron de los dormitorios y caminaron por el hospital

Albert, Candy es un gran elemento, ya ha terminado todos sus estudios ya solo me falta entregarle su titulo, ella es una doctora

Vaya, eso me alegra

Cuando Candy llego aquí, crei que no lo lograria, pero se esmero, y logro salir airosa con la mejor calificación de su clase, ademas de que el cambio que se opero en ella fue radical, tu me enviaste a una chica flacucha sin color y de pronto estaba viva de nuevo y hasta regreso a su peso. Eso gracias a Marco Antonio, el es un gran chico

Si lo conozco

Ambos se llevaron bien, bueno no tan bien, ambos tienen el mismo carácter, y debo decir que no fue facil para mi, ya no soy un joven, y ellos me sacaban de mis casillas, pero Mark la contagio con su alegria de vivir, y ambos se volvieron inseparables, no se que ocurrio pero espero que las cosas se arreglen

Yo también

Estoy listo –dijo Mark detrás de el, que cargaba una maleta y una bolsa de lona con sus pertenencias.

Bien pues, es todo, sus titulos se los enviare…

TU!!! –dijo Mark soltando la maleta y caminando hacia la entrada, donde en recepcion estaba un joven de cabellos castaños largos hablando con la enfermera en turno

No Candy no ha entrado –dijo la joven Mark se abalanzo contra Terry y le dio un golpe en la mejilla

Pero que rayos –dijo Terry desde el suelo, Albert se acerco a Mark y lo tomo de los brazos para detenerlo de su fiero ataque contra Terry

Albert

Terry que haces aquí?

Yo tengo que hablar con Candy, es importante

Terry marchate, -dijo Albert autoritario – Ve a la mansión Andley ahí te vere

Bien –dijo Terry mirando a su adversario

Y no te le acerces de nuevo –dijo Mark o te las veras conmigo

Mark calmate –dijo Albert – Esta es la direccion de el hogar de Ponny viaja por la carretera, 10 y si no te detienes mas que para dormir, de seguro antes que ella. El tren hace muchas paradas y cruza mas estados que los que tu cruzaras en carro, asi que vete con cuidado.

Gracias.

Mark condujo por varios dias, en un pequeño pueblo se detuvo y compro varios jugetes para niños y para niñas, sabia que el Hogar de Ponny siempre tenia niños, y creyo conveniente llevar un par de regalos. (_**na. Revise un mapa y son varios estados entre Calfornia a la Cd. De Chicago, pero no se el valor real en tiempo si alguien lo sabe y me dice mil gracias)**_ Condujo hasta que vio las señalizaciones de la cd. De Chicago, al fin habia llegado, pudo ver a lo lejos el resplandor de espejo del lago Michigan, estaba cerca, según las señalizaciones que le habia dado Albert.

Mark se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio, que tenia un gran letrero que decia "HOGAR DE PONNY" bajo del auto y de pronto se vio rodeado de 15 niños de no mas de 10 años, todos lo miraban sonrientes y se acercaban a ver el auto

Hola niños, donde esta su madre?

Adentro –dijo un niño que parecia el lider de todos

Bien, me pueden llevar alla con ellas

Cual es el motivo de su visita Sr.

Bueno yo…

Roger, deja de molestar –dijo una mujer desde la puerta vestida con un habito –

Si Hermana Maria

Hermana Maria? Vaya, es un honor al fin concerla! –dijo Mark acercandose a ella y dandole la mano

Adelante por favor –dijo la Hermana Maria guiandolo a una pequeña oficina –Digame su nombre

Yo soy el Dr. Marco Antonio de Grobe

Vaya el doctor!!! –dijo la Hermana –Venga sigame por favor cambio de rumbo y se dirigio a una puerta al fondo, al abrir se sentia muy caliente, y habia varias camas donde habia casi 6 personas recostadas, una de ellas era una mujer mayor que supuso era la Srita Ponny y el resto eran niños

Adelante, han tenido fiebre por casi 4 dias, y ya no se que hacer, el Dr. Se ha tardado tanto en venir, pero veo gracias a Dios usted ha llegado.

Yo… Hermana por favor, envie a uno de los niños a que traiga mi maletin de el auto y traiga un cacharro con agua y compresas limpias.

Si Doctor enseguida.

Mark abrio las ventanas y ventilo la habitación, retiro las cobijas de las camas y los tapo a todos solo con una pequeña sabana, le pidio a la hermana Maria que preparara un baño para los niños, para bajarles la temperatura y la Srita Ponny tambien fue enviada a la bañarse, al fin la temperatura habia cedido, les dio un poco de antibiotico y los dejo dormir

Que es lo que tienen Doctor

Digame hermana Maria de donde beben el agua?

Pues de un pozo

Siempre ha sido el mismo?

Si

Bien, de ahora en adelante, debera hervir el agua antes de tomarla, pues lo que ellos tienen es una infeccion estomacal a causa de el agua. Pero con un poco de medicamento y las acciones preventivas necesarias ellos se repondran en un par de dias.

Mil gracias, Doctor.

Hermana Maria, Hermana Maria!!! –gritaba un pequeño afuera

Si que sucede

Ya ha llegado el Doctor.

El Doctor?!!!

Hermana Maria, lamento la tardanza, hay muchos enfermos, y no habia podido llegar ya soy muy viejo y estas piernas

Pero Doctor, ha llegado el medico que ha mandado

Mandado? Yo no mande a nadie

Pero –dijo Dirigiendose a Mark

Yo no dije que el me habia mandado –dijo Mark – solo me presente como Doctor

Pero no me ha dicho que no, como le pagare!!!!

No hay problema, mi deber como medico es ayudar a los enfermos, por eso soy doctor no por el dinero.

Gracias Doctor

Digame Mark

Bueno, veo que todo se ha controlado, me voy –dijo el Doctor –tengo mas pacientes que atender

Gracias Doctor por su vuelta –dijo la Hermana Maria

Si, no hay problema, llamenme si necesitan algo, pero digame como ha estado Candy? Sigue siendo enfermera? Vaya hoy en dia me hace mucha falta

Si doctor, sigue en la medicina, pero no hemos tenido noticias de ella, solo que estaba estudiando de nuevo

Vaya esa niña, siempre con tanta energia, saludela de mi parte y a la Srita Ponny

Si gracias Doctor.

La Hermana Maria se dirigio a Mark con rostro apenado

Cual es el motivo de su visita doctor?

Bueno, me gustaria hablar con usted y con la Srita Ponny

Buen ella ahora esta un poco debil pero pase al despacho, ahí hablaremos

Gracias.

Desea tomar algo

Solo un café

Si.

Mark se sento en la oficina, e imagino a Candy alli, tal vez la habian regañado un par de veces en ese mismo despacho, ya la imaginaba, ya la oia reir en esas habitaciones, por eso Candy era tan alegre, haber crecido en un lugar asi y con tantos hermanitos.

Digame en que podemos ayudarle, desea adoptar a algun niño?

Oh bueno –dijo sonrojandose – si estoy interesado en alguien de este hogar

Que bueno, nuestros niños son muy buenos.

Bueno, pero creo que ya ha sido adoptado

En ese caso no podemos ayudarle los niños adoptados pues…

No hermana usted no me entiende, yo vengo a pedirle –dijo de pronto sonrojandose- que si me autoriza, usted y la Señorita Ponny, deseo casarme con Candy Withe

Con Candy!!!! –dijo la Hermana Maria

Si yo, estoy enamorado de ella y quiero que sea mi esposa, y se que usted y la Srita Ponny son sus madres, y deseo que ustedes me den su aporbacion

Vaya, pues…

Se que no me conocen, pero la amo como a nadie en este mundo y es por eso que he vendio hasta aca el dia de hoy, ella no tardar en llegar y quiero que me den su aprobación

Bien, ya hablaremos con Candy cuando este aquí –dijo la hermana Maria con seriedad, pero se sentia por dentro muy gozosa por Candy. –Tiene donde pasar la noche?

Pues yo…

Venga le mostrare donde puede dormir, las camas son pequeñas

No hay problema

Adelante

Mark recorrio los pasillos y vio las distintas habitaciones, mientras la hermana Maria le contaba todas las travesuras que Candy hizo en su niñez. Al terminar de dar el recorrido, los dos salieron a el patio donde los niños se detuvieron de sus juegos.

Niños

Si hermana Maria –dijeron todos formandose en linea horizontal

Este es El Dr. Mark, el pasara la noche aquí con nosotros, quiero que le den una calida bienvenida y le muestren los alrededores

Pero hermana!!!

Vamos niños portense bien

Bueno –dijeron todos a la vez

Lo dejo en buenas manos

Gracias. Hola niños! –dijo Mark, nunca habia tenido hermanos asi que no sabia como comportarse – como estan

Bien –dijo el niñoque parecia el lider – Que es lo que quiere?

Vaya, si que tienen carácter ustedes, sabran donde puedo guardar el coche

Acaso lo quiere esconder –dijo una niña

Pues algo asi, tengo una sopresa para alguien que vendra

Tendremos visitas- dijo otro niño

Pues algo asi.

No le hagan caso, siempre tenemos visitas, viene Tom y Jimmy

Es cierto

Bueno, dime pequeña –dijo acercandose a una – como te llamas

Rossy

Rossy me puedes mostrar donde guardar mi auto

Si, atrás del establo

Y quieres dar un paseo conmigo mientras llevamos el auto

De verdad!!!

Claro sube –dijo abriendo la portezuela

He yo quiero subir –dijo otro niño

Bueno que esperan –de pronto todos los niños querian estar sobre el auto

Jajaja no cabran todos –decia Mark riendo – vamos niños con cuidado

Y porque no abre la cajuela –dijo otro niño

Oh bueno porque, tengo algo ahí… que solo los niños buenos pueden ver

Yo soy buena –dijo Rossy

A si?

Si, siempre me porto bien no como mi hermano Roger

Chismosa –dijo Roger

Vamos llevemos el auto y les mostrare lo que traigo – el auto se lleno y otros niños viajaron sobre el auto, Mark condujo despacio y se detuvo detrás de el establo –Que buen lugar

Nos lo mostrara ya

Clar, Roger me ayudas

Bueno –dijo Roger acercandose

Todos deben tomar asiento alli y Roger los llamara – Todos corrieron a sentarse en el suelo y Roger veia a Mark con duda la cajuela se abrio y Roger solto un grito de jubilo

Tu los conoces tomaras el juegete que crees que les guste mas a uno y se los daras –dijo en secreto

De verdad son para nosotros todos estos jugetes

Si de verdad

Wow gracias

Después de unos minutos todos los niños corrian con sus nuevos juguetes y corrieron a jugar, los niños habian pedido permiso de ir al lago y la Hermana habia accedido y Mark los acompañaria. Mark y ellos parecian haberse entendido muy bien y la hermana Maria parecia muy feliz con la llegada de Mark al hogar.

Vayan con cuidado, recuerden que después de comer

Son dos horas para volver a nadar –dijeron todos a una voz

Mark se los encargo mucho

No se preocupe

Eran casi las 6 cuando se escucho fuera del hogar el ruido de una carreta la Hermana Maria salio y vio que era Tom

Hermana Maria mire lo que me he encontrado en la estacion

Candy –dijo la hermana Maria – Mirate eres toda una mujer

Hola Hermana Maria –dijo Candy en un susurro pasa – que le sucede

No lo se –dijo Tom bajando de la carreta – no ha dicho nada en todo el camino, ha tenido visitas el dia de hoy

Porque lo preguntas?

Pues hay marcas de auto en el jardin, van a adoptar a alguien?

Mmm no, -dijo la hermana Maria con una sonrisa –algo mejor

Candy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sentada en el sofa de la oficina, hasta que la voz de Tom la hizo volver a la realidad

Hermana donde estan los niños todo esta muy tranquilo?

Bueno Tom estan en el lago

Ha, como sigue la Señorita Ponny

Muy recuperada, ha venido el doctor y le ha dado medicamento

La Srita Ponny esta enferma –dijo Candy

Candy has vuelto a la realidad, si, pero ya esta mucho mejor, ahora esta durmiendo, pero dime como estas?

Bien, gracias, he terminado mis estudios ya soy doctora

Vaya excelente noticia Candy

Gracias

Pero algo te sucede, que ha pasado

Nada de verdad

Candy te conozco y se que no vienes aquí sin avisar, algo te sucedió?

Pues…

Vamos Candy, vamos a preparar la cena, Tom te quedaras

No lo se

Vamos sera una velada inolvidable –dijo la Hermana Maria

Bien me quedare.

Candy y la Hermana Maria entraron en la cocina, y pronto todo se lleno con el aroma de distintos platillos y sazones.

Candy que ha pasado? Volviste a huir?

Porque dice eso? –dijo Candy – yo no…

Crei que eras feliz en California

Lo era, solo que

Que paso

Terry…

Te reecontraste con el –dijo pensando en Mark y Terry – Que ha pasado

El me vio y me dijo que me amaba y que volvieramos, como si se tratara de da la vuelta y listo, pero no, las cosas no son igual que antes

Te has enamorado

Como lo sabe?

Instinto materno – dijo riendo – Pero si te has enamorado porque te angustias

Pues que Mark me dijo que yo… el me… Terry me beso y Mark vio todo, y yo no se si el quiera

Si el te ama ten por seguro que no te dejara tan facil

Pero…

Candy el amor que sobreviven el los tiempos de angustia, es el mas fuerte de todos, y si es el que siente Mark por ti, ten confianza en el

Candy y Tom pusieron la mesa, mientras la hermana Maria ayudaba a la Señorita Ponny a incorporarse y le daba todos los detalles ocurridos, esto la alegro, todos los niños enfermos estaban mejor de salud, la temperatura habia cedido y morian de hambre los llevaron a la esa y estan todos listos

Ya han tardado mucho

Ire a ver

No Candy, ire yo –dijo la Hermana Maria –Tu quedate aquí – dijo sentandola de espaldas a la puerta principal

La Hermana Maria salio y vio que todos los niños venian y Mark traia a uno de los mas pequeños en brazos dormido traia las mangas arremangadas y los pantalones doblados hasta las rodillas, venia descalzo y despeinado

Niños a lavarse y después al comedor

Si hermana Maria

Y ni una palabra sobre Mark es una sorpresa, al que diga algo lo castigare

Si hermana Maria

Mark, ha llegado

Esta aquí?

Si –ella se acerco al pequeño que dormia y lo movio un poco – Richi despierta hay que ir a cenar

Si mama –Mark lo bajo y corrio hacia los demas niños que ya estaban entrando

Venga vamos, -dijo la hermana Maria – Tu te quedaras aquí afuera y tu sabras el momento de entrar, ella se alegrara

La Hermana Maria entro detrás de todos los niños que al ver a Tom y a Candy se soprendieron, los mayores conocian a Candy, los mas pequeños no.

Niños, quiero presentarles a Candy, ella era parte de nuestro hogar hace muchos años, ella y Tom vivieron aquí cuando niños

Pero que bonita eres

Te pareces a mi muñeca –dijo Rossy

Oye Rossy que linda muñeca, y veo que todos tienen juguetes nuevos

Nos los dio el hombre –dijo un niño (evitando mencionar el nombre de MArk)

Un hombre? –dijo Tom

Y que queria? Porque se los dio?

Calmate Tom, antes de cenar, debemos hablar de algo muy importante, y que ha todos nos va a alegar

Que sucede? –dijo Roger- Alguien quiere adoptar

Algo asi

A que se refiere hermana Maria

Han venido a pedirnos a una de nuestras huerfanas

Pedirles –dijo Tom livido – que quieren decir con pedirles?

Pues –Tom vio a Mark en la puerta se iba a levantar pero la hermana Maria con una mirada se lo impidio

Y a quien le han pedido Hermana? –dijo Candy

Candy White Andley –dijo Mark detrás de ella

Mark –dijo Candy dandose la vuelta al oir su voz

No me dare tan fácilmente por vencido, he viajado hasta aquí, para pedirte que me hagas feliz y te conviertas en mi esposa, pense que seria necesario pedirle a tus madres su visto bueno y ya he hablado con ellas solo necesito tu respuesta. Mark se inco delante de ella y abrio la mano donde tenia el anillo de compromiso- Por segunda ocasión te lo pido Te casarias conmigo

Mark yo…

Solo dime que si

Si Mark, me caso contigo

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la pareja, los dos se sentaron a cenar, mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y de la compañía de la familia de Candy.

Fin Capitulo 2

**Pronto el capitulo dos, mil gracias por leer y tambien de antemano por sus comentarios **

**Besos y abrazos **

**Ires **


	3. Visita a la tia Elroy

**Hola a todos de nuevo, pues aqui esta el tercer capitulo, diviertanse mucho espero que les guste mucho. Les dejo mil bessos y abrazos...**

**Gracias por sus reviews... **

**Besos **

**Ires**

Capitulo 3

La cena transucurrio en silencio, en silencio por parte de Tom, que no le quitaba la mirada a Mark de encima, como se le ocurria llegar asi sin avisar a pedir a Candy en matrimonio.

-La cena ha estado deliciosa, tengo que irme –dijo Tom levantandose

-Tom te retiras? Pero tenemos tanto de que hablar

-Me tengo que ir –dijo lanzandole una mirada furiosa a Mark

-Tom salio de alli y Candy se iba a levantar, pero Mark le apreto la mano y se levanto caminando detrás de el Candy lo miro con aprension y después a la hermana Maria

-Dejalo ir

-Pero…

-Vamos cuentanos como te fue en la escuela

Mark salio, la luna alumbraba el patio y en la cerca de la orilla de la casa vio a Tom alli, estaba arreglando la carreta

-Oye Tom, porque te retiras tan temprano

-No vengas a hablarme asi –dijo Tom molesto

-Porque estas molesto conmigo?

-Mira, yo no te conozco, en realidad nadie te conoce, solo Candy pero escuchame bien –dijo acercandose a el con tono amenazador- Ella es mi hermanita, cuando ella llego a esta casa, hace ya tantos años, yo la escuche llorar, y prometi protegerla siempre, y deje que un tonto la lastimara, y jugara con sus sentimientos, ella y Annie son todo para mi, asi que si piensas…

-Tom, yo no te puedo decir que te entiendo, porque nunca tuve una hermana y ni siquiera a mi madre conoci, pero ten por seguro que amo a Candy, que ella es todo para mi, que es mi dia y mi noche y no comprendo la vida sin ella, prometo que la cuidare, como a mi propia vida.

-Mark no tengo nada contra ti, pero cuando vino ese Terry buscandola, después de todo lo que sufrio, yo quise matarlo a golpes, y no lo hice, pero esta vez, si la haces llorar, escuchame bien, si se que sufre por ti, prometo que no te lo perdonare.

-Nunca recibiras queja de mi, ella es como el aire para mi

-Bueno… pues hermano –dijo Tom riendo – Tienes mi bendicion para casarte con ella

-Gracias –dijo Mark dandole la mano

-Veo que han arreglado las cosas –dijo Candy saliendo

-Si, querida Candy me tengo que ir, cuidate mucho y tu cuidala ok

-Lo prometo

-Oh te las veras conmigo

-Tom!!! –dijo Candy

-Annie sabe que estas aquí?

-No

-Se alegrara –dijo Tom – Y mas si se entera que yo te he visto primero

-No le digas nada yo quiero sorprenderla

-Tu te sorprenderas

-Porque?? Que ha sucedido? dime Tom

-No, enterate tu –dijo el subio a su carreta y se marcho – Hasta otro dia

Mark abrazo a Candy y se sentaron en los escalones, la luna estaba llena y alumbraba todo a su alrededor.

-Mark cuando… como?

-Candy, creiste que te iba a dejar? Como pensaste que me iba a rendir tan facil. Candy cuando dije que te amo, significa que estare a tu lado siempre, se que ayer me comporte como un tonto y dije cosas estupidas y me arrepiento, y quiero que sepas que nunca, nunca mas me voy a volver a emborrachar.

-Mark, esta bien, en realidad tienes razon, debi haberte dicho todo, sin ocultartelo pero tenia miedo

-Tu miedo

-Si Mark yo, no sabia y después de que me entere de que eras duque

-Candy eso no importa si fueras pobre, yo me hubiera aun enamorado de ti.

-Oh Mark

-Bueno si hubieras sido fea y llena de verrugas tal vez ni te hubiera volteado a ver…

-Eres muy cruel

-Bueno, ahora debemos comenzar a planear las cosas.

-Si

-Deseo que nos casemos en 15 dias

-Quince dias? Que te pasa?

-Entonces 10

-No Mark es muy pronto

-Pronto, Candy estuve a punto de perderte, sabes lo que senti en el momento en que lei tu nota y vi que tenia el anillo dentro, por poco muero de desesperación, no puedo volver a perderte.

-No lo haras

-Pues, mientras sean peras o manzanas nos casaremos en 15 dias, tienes objeción

-No –dijo Candy al ver la desicion en los ojos de Mark – Esta bien nos casaremos en 15 dias.

-Bueno vamos adentro Candy, esta empezando a enfriar y no quiero que te resfries.

-Sabes Marco te amo con todo mi corazon –dijo Candy rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

-Y yo a ti Candice –el se acerco a ella y la beso.

-Te han asignado cama?

-Si

-Bueno pues nos veremos por la mañana.

-Los dos entraron a la casa y cada uno se dirigio a su habitación, los niños ya dormian, y Mark entro en silencio y se acomodo en su cama sin hacer ruido, pensado en lo bien que las cosas habian salido, y que el amor que sentia por ella, ella tambien lo sentia por el, pronto se quedo dormido pensando en Candy.

-A las 5 de la mañana los niños comenzaron a despertar

-Vamos Mark levantate hay que trabajar

-Pero aun no sale el sol

-Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda -dijo uno de los niños bajando de la cama de arriba de la suya- Eso dice la hermana Maria

-Bien que debemos hacer

-Ir a ordeñar la vacas

-Bueno…

-Mark estuvo ayudando toda la mañana a los chicos con los quehaceres en el hogar y Candy ayudo en la cocina, los dos se veian muy felices. Candy llamo a la hermana Maria y a la Señorita Ponny al despacho después del desayuno

-Dinos Candy que es eso tan importante?

-Bueno, pues es sobre la boda ya tenemos una fecha

-A si cuando sera? –dijo la hermana Maria

-En 14 dias

-En 14 dias? Pero Candy es muy pronto

-Si, pero es lo que deseamos

-Bien, entonces pues tenemos mucho que preparar donde te quieres casar?

-Iremos a hablar con los Andley en un rato mas, y pedire que sea en el jardin de la mansión

-Bien, pues entonces, avisanos si necesitas ayuda

-Gracias

-Saludos a todos –dijo la Hermana Maria

-Candy salio de la casa, los niños estaban sobre el auto que Mark estaba limpiando un poco

-Estas lista querida –dijo Mark

-Si, vamonos, volveremos mas tarde

-Adios –dijeron los niños al ver el auto alejarse

Mark condujo hasta la mansión, estaba muy cerca en auto, al llegar las dulces Candy estaban en todo su esplendor asi como el resto de las rosas de Anthony

-Las rosas estan floreando

-Son hermosas, mas estas blancas –dijo Mark acercandose a unas

-Se llaman dulces Candy

-En verdad llevan tu nombre

-Fueron creadas para mi, son las unicas de su clase

-Vaya, creo que cuando vaya a Italia llevare unas para la villa

-Sere internacional –dijo riendo

-Señorita Candy –dijo Dorothy que salio al escuchar el ruido del auto – ha vuelto a casa

-Dorothy, es un gusto verte de nuevo, estan todos en casa?

-Si, estan alla arriba, la Señora Annie, ha estado esperando al medico y no ha llegado y no creemos que pueda resistir mas

-Vamos Candy saca el maletin del auto ire a ver

-Si

-Candy y Mark subieron a donde les indico Dorothy, detrás de la puerta se escuchaba gritar a Annie y al abrirla, Candy se dio cuenta de la razon, Annie estaba dando a luz y a su lado Archie le sostenia la mano con cara de dolor

-Candy

-Archie, Annie, vamos todo saldra bien

-Candy ayudame trae las compresas –dijo MArk

-Si –Mark se lavo las manos y pronto ayudo a Annie a traer un hermoso varon

-Es un niño –dijo jubiloso Mark

-Al fin –dijo Annie recostandose en la cama

-Archie!!! –dijo Candy sin salir de su asombro – Pero como?

-Bueno Candy, ella y yo nos casamos hace 2 años

-2 años y no me avisaron –dijo Candy

-Lo intentamos –Dijo Annie- pero Albert nos prohibio hacerlo pues tu se lo pediste, te escribimos pero la carta fue devuelta sin abrir

-Como lo siento amigos, y mira en que estado te encuentro, felicidades por su primer hijo

-Segundo –dijo Archie – el primero ha sido una niña se parece a Annie, tiene 1 año 7 meses

-Wow!!! Pues felicidades al doble

-Y cuando regresaste –dijo Archie dandole un abrazo

-Pues ayer, por la noche, Tom me llevo al hogar –Mark se habia lavado y se acerco a Candy por detrás

-Annie, Archie, deseo presentarles a el Duque Marco Antonio de Grobe

-Es un placer duque –dijo Annie sonrojada

-De Grobe? –dijo Archie – Acaso eres nieto de la Duquesa Aurora

-Asi es

-Vaya, la tia abuela habla mucho de ustedes, es un honor

-El es medico, en la misma clinica que yo

-Ahora entiendo como ayudo a mi esposa en un momento tan critico

-Ha sido un honor

-Y que te trae por aquí Candy

-Pues que me he recibido y es hora de volver

-Y tambien –dijo Mark

-Tambien que estoy comprometida con el –dijo señalando a Mark con el pulgar- y que nos casaremos en 15 dias y queremos invitarlos  
-15 dias?!! Candy felicidades

-Gracias.

-He venido a hablar con la tia abuela

-Pues tendras que esperarla, pues anda de compras con Elisa y volvera mas tarde

-Oh esta bien

-Pero aun tenemos mucho de que hablar

-Candy querida –Dijo Mark acercandose a ella – Ire a la villa de mis abuelos a arreglar todo, volvere en 2 horas.

-Esta bien. Vete con cuidado

-Si, Te amo – el se acerco a ella y la beso – Te extrañare

-Si yo a ti tambien te amo –el se dio la vuelta y Dorothy lo acompaño a la salida

-Candy –dijo Annie – Que comportamiento es ese para una señorita de sociedad

-Un comino la sociedad –dijo sentandose a su lado - No estas cansada Annie?

-Solo un poco, pero es maravilloso que estes aqui. Y mas con esta noticia tan fabulosa, donde lo has conocido, Patty se volvera loca de alegria por ti, Archie ve por ella, estara muy contenta de verte aquí

-Vendre en un segundo –dijo Archie saliendo de alli

-Pero vamos cuentame todos los detalles de cómo lo conciste, donde y cuando te ha pedido matrimonio estoy tan feliz por ti.

-Gracias amiga

-Y Candy como estas con respecto a cierta persona

-Bien ya lo he superado... -dijo mirando hacia afuera - ahora Mark es el amor de mi vida

-Me alegra escucharte. Candy no sabes cuanto soñe este momento de volverte a ver, estas tan linda, porque siempre ha sido asi?

-Oye tu tambien te ves muy linda

-Si claro, toda inchada por este hermoso bebe

-Annie pronto volveras a estar igual que antes

-En realidad no, ahora soy madre de dos en lugar de una, espero lograrlo, creo que voy a perder la razon

-Animo.

-Se escucho un auto detenerse fuera de la casa, y pasos presurosos por las escaleras

- Candy, en verdad Candy has vuelto -dijo Patty abrazandola feliz -Traia el cabello largo recogido en una trenza y un vestido verde sencillo de tirantes. Su piel estaba bronceada por el sol y tenia las manos un poco maltratadas -dejo sobre la cama un gran paquete y la abrazo

- Patty con solo verte, diria que ya no eres una señorita de sociedad y ahora eres parte de el campo como yo -dijo Candy riendo

- Si que te parece, mi abuela esta muy feliz, y esta loca por su bisnieto

- bisnieto???? Patty tu tambien?

- Acaso Tom no te lo dijo anoche? -Dijo Patty sorprendida - Pero ayer que tardo tanto en llegar a casa, me pregunte que lo habria demorado, asi que guarde la cena y el llego y me dijo que habias llegado en ese momento quise ir a verte pero no me lo permitio, y me ha dicho que te casas. Es eso verdad?

- Patty, te casaste con Tom?

- Candy que no me estas escuchando?

- Yo -dijo Candy mirando a Annie y a Patty sorprendida - Que ha sucedido? acaso estoy en otro planeta

- No Candy es el mismo, pero tu dejaste que el tiempo se detuviera -Patty se volteo y tomo el paquete que habia dejado en la cama

- Que es eso Patty?

- Son todas mis cartas, que devolviste, aqui esta la invitacion de la boda, y la de el nacimiento de mi hijo

- Y las mias estan debajo de la cama -dijo Annie

- Amigas yo -dijo sintiendose muy mal por haberlas abandonado todos esos años, y no poruqe no haya pensado en ellas, cada dia, las recordaba y deseaba estar a su lado, pero el volver a casa era regresar a ese circulo vicioso de recuerdos y tristezas en el trabajo y la escuela concentraba sus energias para no pensar en nada mas, pero ahora con Mark era mas facil regresar - Lo siento tanto, he sido tan mala y ustedes siempre

- Parale ya Candy -dijo Patty - No porque las he traido significa que te estoy reclamando algo, simplemente es, que quiero que te tomes el tiempo y las leas, para que sepas todo lo ocurrido.

- Son tan buenas conmigo - Dijo Candy

- Creo que es mejor dejar a Annie y a su pequeño dormir -dijo Patty al ver muy cansada Annie con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos - Regresaremos mas tarde

- Pero quiero estar con Candy

- Volvere a tu lado mi querida Annie -Candy deposito un beso en la frente de Annie y otro en el bebe

- Espera Candy, Patty en mi colset abrelo, ahi encima esta una caja de madera, por favor entregaselo a Candy

- Que es eso? -dijo Candy al ver la caja bellamente labrada

- Es un prestamo, dicen que debes tener algo prestado para casarte, esto sera

- Y que es -dijo Candy tomando la caja y abriendola - Pero Annie, es hermosa

- Con esa tiara se caso mi madre, y yo y quisiera que tu la llevaras tambien

- Pero esto es...

- Es importante para mi, y como eres mi unica hermana se que no te negaras, sera un honor vertela puesta

- Gracias Annie la cuidare

- Cuando vayamos a comprar el vestido debemos llevarla, para que haga tono con el -le dijo Patty

- Vayamos - Dijo Annie

- Candy no puede ir sola y tu estas recien aliviada, la boda es en 14 dias, asi que debemos ir mañana mismo a comprarlo

- Oh Patty ya veras -dijo Annie

- Vamonos Candy, Annie descansa volveremos mas tarde a tomar el te

- Gracias - Annie deposito a su pequeño en el moises junto a su cama y se recosto mientras sus mejores amigas salian de la recamara

Candy salio de ahi con las cartas de Patty y Annie en las manos, riendo de todo lo que Patty le contaba, no podia creer, Patty casada con Tom

- Pero Patty como es que tu y Tom

- Oh bueno, eso es, tu sabes -dijo riendo

- Vamos platicame, antes de leerlo en las cartas

- Despues de que te marcharas a estudiar, yo estuve un tiempo aqui con Annie, quien se comprometio unos meses despues con Archie, yo me sentia como pez fuera del agua, Annie a punto de casarse, tu lejos y Elisa con sus intrigas y molestias, asi que decidi hacer algo mientras Annie salia con su madre y no estaba en la casa, asi que fui a ayudar al hogar de Ponny

- Trabajaste en el hogar

- Si, la hermana Maria y la Señorita Ponny tenian much trabajo y yo comence a ir primero unos dias, despues poco a poco, hasta que iba casi a diario, me encantan los niños y les enseñaba a leer y a escribir a los mas grandes, ahi lo conoci, yo no estaba interesada en el, aun estaba muy dolida por perder a Stear, y el acababa de perder a su papa, creo que asi fue como nos conectamos por ese duelo que ambos teniamos, poco a poco, nos hicimos amigos y depues, el me pidio matrimonio y heme aqui como la esposa de Tom.

- Candy -dijo una voz suave detras de ella

- Dime Dorothy?

- La tia abuela, esta en su habitacion

- Vaya crei que no llegaria -dijo Candy - ya casi es hora de que Mark regrese

- Mejor aun se soprendera al saber con quien te casaras

- Si, eso espero.

- Bueno Candy, ire al patio con Archie y su pequeña, nos vemos mas tarde

- Claro

Candy camino hasta el cuarto de la tia abuela, siempre le habia parecido muy impresionante entrar alli, aun a pesar de los cambios operados en la tia abuela, podia decir que aun le tenia cierto temor, Candy se acerco y toco levemente la puerta

- Adelante -dijo la tia abuela

- Buenas tardes, Tia abuela

- Candy -dijo ella al oir la voz - Cuando es que has vuelto? Porque no nos han avisado?

- Ha sido por mi deseo, queria darles una sorpresa

- Vaya sigue tan poco culta como siempre

- Elisa guarda silencio -dijo la tia abuela - Vamos Candy acompañanos a tomar el te - Elisa tus modales sirvele una taza

- Claro tia -dijo Elisa mirandola con enojo

- Y dime Candy como van tus estudios

- Excelentes, me he recibido, soy una doctora

- Vaya, me da gusto, Albert tenia mucha razon contigo, la Srita. Pomfrey me ha escrito diciendo que eres muy popular en las fiestas de sociedad, has demostrado ser toda una Andley

- Gracias Tia, es un honor pertenecer a esta familia

- Y hace cuanto llegaste?

- Hace un par de horas, he estado con Annie, se ha aliviado

- Vaya, ha nacido, su hija es hermosa, se parece tanto a Stear en su caracter se la pasa inventando cosas, es una picara

- Ya deseo conocerla

- Y dime que traes ahi en esa caja -dijo la tia abuela mencionando el estuche de la tiara que Candy tenia en las piernas- Candy es hermoso tu anillo -dijo la tia abuela al ver la sortija de compromiso en la mano de Candy - Acaso te han pedido en matrimonio

- Bueno es... el quiere hablar contigo

- Como te estaba diciendo -dijo Elisa interrumpiendo la platica

- Oh si, -dijo riendo la tia abuela - Elisa, ha ido al teatro a California

- Si la he visto alla

- Oh de verdad -dijo Elisa con sizaña- Yo no te he visto, debiste perderte por ahi

- No, es que estaba muy bien acompañada

- Si me imagino -dijo Elisa con una sonrisa triunfante

- Veo que ambas estuvieron alli y no se vieron, deben salir mas seguido juntas se que seran la sensacion entre los jovenes que buscan esposa, es importante que busquen con quien casarse

- En realidad -dijo Elisa - De eso queria hablarte tia -dijo Elisa

- Que sucede?

- Pues, que me entere de que estan en America los duques de Grobe y son tus amigos, y se que su unico nieto es soltero -Candy solto una risa y casi fue perforada por la mirada de Elisa quien prosiguio- ademas de que ya ha sido nombrado Duque, el y yo estuvimos bailando despues de el teatro y me encantaria que los invitaras a pasar un fin de semana aqui.

- Bueno Elisa, ahora que los mencionas -dijo la tia abuela tranquila - Aurora me ha llamado ayer por la tarde, me ha dicho que tiene muchas cosas que hablar conmigo, pero no por telefono, muy probablemente este por llegar a su villa

- Es maravilloso -dijo Elisa - Ves Candy, los hombres de alta sociedad se acercan a las chicas que tienen sangre real no como tu, tu debes estar prometida a un pobreton...

- Elisa tus modales

- Perdona tia

- Pero no entiendo aqui hace mucho calor, vamos al jardin tomaremos alla el te.

- Le ayudo tia -dijo Candy

- Claro Candy, gracias, Elisa trae los paquetes que aun estan cerrados

- Si Tia.

LAs tres salieron al jardin, el aire estaba fresco y corria velozmente alrededor de la casa, dejando el aroma de las rosas en todo su danzar. Las 3 se sentaron a la sombra de un gran abeto y les llevaron el te

- Y dime Candy has visto a Albert

- Si, Tia, lo he visto en California

- Me dijo que iria, el estaba muy entusiasmado por el viaje, yo tambien hubiera ido, pero con el estado de Annie no queria dejar solo a Archie, es como su padre, demasiado preocupado por la salud de su mujer, pero bueno con razon, pues Annie no es muy fuerte y tiene temor de perderla, ella es una gran chica

- Si tiene razon - la platica giro en torno a trivialidades de fiestas y convivios con toda la gran sociedad. En un momento se escucho el ruido del motor de un auto detenerse frente a la casa.

- Disculpe Sra

- Que sucede George?

- Han venido a verla, el Duque de Grobe

- El DUQUE? -dijo Elisa en un grito - Como me veo

- Excelente -dijo Candy

- Oh no estoy hecha un desastre de seguro

- Candy tiene razon -dijo la tia abuela - Vamos calmate comportate con la clase que tienes

Mark entro al jardin trasero, se habia cambiado, traia una camisa amarilla, que le hacia resaltar su tez morena, sus ojos brillaban y se mostraba alegre de mas

- Pero Marco mira, que grande estas, la ultima vez que te vi, fue hace tanto tiempo

- Como ha estado - dijo Mark acercandose a ella y besandola en la mejilla

- Muy bien muchacho, mira se que conoces a mi sobrina -dijo dirigiendose a Elisa - Elisa Liggan

- Es un honor volverla a ver Señorita

- El honor es mio Duque

- Dime Marco

- Y quiero que conozcas a Candy, Candice Andley

- Bueno yo...

- Es un honor Duque -dijo Candy sonriendole

- Es un honor Candy

- Y dime como estan tus abuelos

- Muy bien, han enviado un telegrama llegaran mañana

- Vaya y a que se debe su viaje, crei que en estas fechas viajaban a Italia

- es cierto -dijo Mark - pero es importante, para ellos estar aqui, mi abuela esta loca de alegria

- Y a que se debe eso?- Dijo Candy - digo a una duquesa tan conocedora del mundo debe ser dificil que algo le sorprenda

- Candy

- No, ella tiene razon -dijo Mark - Elroy ella esta feliz conmigo, porque al fin despues de muchas peticiones por parte de ella y de mi abuelo, he decidio casarme

- Vaya Marco, felicidades, ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza, yo tanto que se lo he dicho a William pero, vaya, aun no lo hace. Tu abuela tiene razones para estar feliz

- Y dime Marco, es de por aqui la afortunada -dijo Elisa enrollando un cairel en su dedo

- Pues si, en realidad es de esta casa.

- Vaya Marco, estoy mas sorprendida -dijo Elroy - Que tu hayas puesto la vista en...

- Una chica dulce y maravillosa, no se como no me di cuenta de su existencia antes -decia Mark mirando a Elisa y a Elroy mientras hablaba, Candy sabia lo que estaba haciendo y estaba intentando no reirse por la expresion de jubilo que tenia ella en la cara, pronto se desinflaria - Elroy, ella es una angel, y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, y deseo que nos casemos en 15 dias

- 15 dias - dijo Elisa - Pero Marco aun tengo muchas cosas que arreglar el vestido y...

- Elisa, yo no se, pero no creo que a Candy le moleste mucho lo que lleves a la boda...

- Candy...???????? Que tiene que ver Candy?

- Elroy, vengo a pedirle que me permita casarme con Candy en 15 dias

- Pero -dijo Elisa sintiendose burlada por los dos- Como? ustedes?

- Tia abuela...

- Y deseas casarte con el Candy?

- Con todo mi corazon, lo amo y ese es mi deseo

- Pues no hay nada mas de que hablar, Mark tienes mi permiso

- Gracias, ahora le robare a mi prometida, pues aun tenemos mucho que planear

- Bien, espero que regresen a cenar, Elisa, ve a tu casa y avisa a tus padres que los espero a cenar esta noche

- Si tia abuela -dijo Mirando a Mark y a Candy con enojo y salio de el jardin.

- Marco, has sido muy malo por burlarte asi de Elisa

- Usted lo sabia? -dijo Mark

- Claro, crees que tu abuela se lo callaria, despues de tanto tiempo

- Tiene razon

- Pero entonces...

- Esa niña, -dijo la tia abuela - debe aprender, que con ese caracter no llegara a ningun lado, vamos diviertanse y los espero a cenar. Ahora ire a descansar.

Los dos se quedaron solos y Candy rompio el silencio

- Fuiste muy cruel

- Yo -dijo con una mirada angelical y tono meloso

- Si no viste la cara de Elisa -dijo Candy, de pronto solto una carcajada - Fue tan gracioso

- Y dices que el cruel soy yo, pero dime valio la pena el engaño, se creyo que me casaria con ella que es una estrella, teniendote a ti que eres mi sol.

- Oh Mark eres tan cursi.

- Es porque te amo, tu me transformaste, soy un moustro!!!

- Si, ya lo sabia. Por eso te amo -dijo ella abrazandolo

- Y yo a ti. -el la beso y salieron de alli riendo mientras planeaban la boda perfecta tan proxima.

**Nos vemos en la proxima **

**Ires **


	4. La Nota

**Hola a todos, aqui publicando mi cuarto capitulo... espero que les guste mucho oh estoy tan emocionada que ya quiero seguir escribiendo ya tengo todo el capitulo pensado, solo me falta escribirlo, pero debo detenerme aun tengo un final que terminar de mi otra historia asi que pues el siguiente tardare un poquito en subirlo **

**Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus reviews... Un agradecimiento especial a **

**Kira Moon, Reeven, Jenny, ChelyAvil, E.Baker, Laura, Clara y Lady**

**Me siento muy feliz por sus comentarios y gracias por leer... les dejo el capitulo 4 **

**Besos y abrazos **

**Ires**

Capitulo 4

/////////////////////////////////// Unos días antes, en California //////////////////////////////////////////////

Eran mas de las 10, la mansion Andley estaba en movimiento, en el salón un joven de cabellos castaños esperaba la llegada de el dueño de la casa, le habian ofrecido de desayunar, pero no deseaba nada en ese momento, estaba furioso, se sentia impotente, pero sabia que debia esperar. Se levanto del sofa, ya habia esperado suficiente. La habia encontrado, debia ir a hablar con ella. Tomo su saco y abrio la puerta del estudio, y frente a el estaba Albert

- Terry veo que has esperado toda la noche, lamento haberte hecho esperar

- Estaba a punto de irme, dime la encontraste? sabes algo de ella?

- Si, ella esta bien, pero tu toma asiento

- No Albert debo hablar con ella yo... tu siempre supiste donde estuvo es verdad?

- Si, tienes razon

- Y nunca me lo dijsite? por casi 4 años, cada vez que iba me decias que no habias tenido noticas de ella...

- Y eso era verdad, tu me preguntabas si habia sabido algo de ella, y no, ella no queria saber nada de nadie, ella quedo muy mal, crei que moriria de inanicion, pero logro superarlo y ahora esta bien. Disculpame que te diga esto Terry, pero creo que ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti

- Pero Albert... yo la amo

-No Terry, ya basta, deja el pasado atras, se que la amas, y ella en su momento te amo, pero ahora ella desea ser feliz y ha encontrado la felicidad. Terry es el momento que olvides a Candy

- Debo hablar con ella, debo saber...

- Debes saber que se ha ido de California, partio anoche, y Mark se ha ido con ella, ellos se van a casar y no creo que Candy cambie de parecer. - Terry se habia levantado, estaba parado frente a la ventana, la gente iba y venia, pero para el el tiempo se habia detenido.

- Lo dejare... -dijo Terry

- De que hablas Albert

- He decidido dejar el teatro, partire lo antes posible a Inglaterra

- Pero Terry, debes pensar bien las cosas... Amigo

- Sabes Albert yo amo el teatro como la amo a ella, yo crei que estando en el teatro ella me veria y me reconoceria, pero ahora mi vida no tiene sentido, navege en un mundo sin ella y fue muy dificil para mi, pero crei, que podria llegar a ella, que despues de tanto tiempo al fin podria llegar a Candy sentirme en tierra firme. Ahora me dices que se casa, no creo poder sobrevivir, todas mis actuaciones eran dirigidas para ella, ahora no tengo para quien actuar, asi que me voy.

- Pero Terry piensalo bien...

- No tengo que pensar, Albert no estoy molesto contigo, tu lo hiciste para protegerla, te entiendo yo tampoco hubiera permitido que lastimaran ese corazon de oro como lo hice yo, fui un tonto y lo acepto, pero no puedo seguir en America con con sus recuerdos, no sin ella, si alguna vez vas a Inglaterra, no dudes en llegar a casa, te recibire.

- Eso significa que volveras...

- Si volvere con mi padre, aceptare el papel que me corresponde, asi que la proxima vez que me veras sere el Duque de Grandchester

- Pues Terry si esa es tu desicion, espero que te vaya muy bien, eres un gran amigo, busca la felicidad

- Lo hare - Terry tomo su saco y salio de la casa, habia tomado una desicion, esta vez, era definitivo, el teatro era pasado.

Los dias pasaron rapidamente, Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, todo el dia desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, se la pasaba en compañia de Patty y Annie quien se habia recuperado y estuvo con ella a cada momento, al fin habia elegido el vestido y tambien las flores, la tia abuela le decia a Candy que dejara en manos de su ama de llaves todo, pero ella lo queria supervisar, los abuelos de Mark habian llegado y se habian instalado en su campiña pero todo el tiempo se lo pasaron en la mansion Andley, el unico que no habia aparecido por alli era Albert. Candy habia despertado, era el dia, el dia de su boda, se asomo por la ventana, el sol se empezaba a asomar por el horizonte se puso su bata y bajo al comedor.

- Buenos dias, hermosa - Candy escucho una voz detras de ella y al girarse lo vio, la unica persona que le hacia falta para ser feliz en ese dia.

- Albert!!! -y lo abrazo fuertemente - Crei que no vendrias! estoy tan contenta

- Creiste que me perderia tu boda? que te sucede? lamento no haber llegado antes, cuando Archie me aviso que era en 15 dias hice todo lo posible por acabar mis asuntos en California y volver para estar a tu lado

- Me vas a entregar verdad?

- Claro! Sera un honor para mi -dijo el dandole un beso en la frente - Eres como una hija para mi, y es muy grato que desees que te entregue, ven vamos a desayunar

- Yo, no tengo apetito, creo que si como algo vomitare

- Pero Candy, por favor hazlo por mi.

- Si...

Para Candy el dia parecio que avanzaba rapidamente de pronto se encontraba frente a su tocador, siendo arreglada por Annie y Patty la boda comenzaria en 15 minutos...

- Amigas me pueden dejar sola un momento

- Claro Candy -dijo Annie tomando a Patty por el brazo y saliendo de alli - Vendremos por ti cuando sea el momento

- Gracias - Al abrir la puerta Dorothy venia con un gran ramo de rosas blancas para Candy

- Candy te han mandado esto

- Gracias ponlas por ahi

- Luces hermosa! -dijo Dorothy

- Gracias

- Te dejaremos sola

Candy se puso de pie, se miro en el espejo, era verdad lucia hermosa, Annie la habia peinado muy bien, su cabello lo habia recogido a la altura de su nunca y le habia colocado la tiara, parecia una princesa, el vestido le quedaba a la perfeccion, era blanco y tenia detalles de pequeños diamantes en su bordado, no podia creerlo se iba a casar... camino hacia las rosas y olio una, era delicioso el aroma, vio que traia un pequeño paquete alrededor y tambien una nota.

**_Querida Candy, estas son las ultimas lineas que recibiras de mi parte, no se como expresar todos los sentimientos que me embargan en este momento, pero debo, debes saber que te amo, que nunca, en ningun momento deje de amarte, te amo y siempre lo hare, pero si has tomado tu desicion yo la aceptare, de eso no tengas dudas, nunca mas volvere a molestarte, mi deseo es tu felicidad y si deseas esto hazlo... te he enviado algo, pero se que volvera a mi, junto a esas flores hay algo que aprecio tanto como a mi vida, pues es lo unico que me ha traido de vuelta cada vez que estoy perdido, te lo he enviado para que pienses bien en lo que haras... si deseas casarte con el, se que no regresara, porque tenerlo conmigo seria tener una esperanza de algo que nunca sucedera, si no deseas casarte, toma ese objeto y ven te estare esperando en el lago de Michigan, pronto partira un Ferry ahi estare yo, te estare esperando pecosa, si tu deseo es venir a mi lado ven... iniciemos una vida juntos... Te amo... Tuyo por siempre Terry..._**

Candy miro las flores y abrio el paquete, ahi estaba, la armonica que ella habia comprado para el, cuando vio la nota lo supo en ese instante, como? en que momento las habia enviado? porque hacia esto? Candy se miro en el espejo, una parte de ella queria correr a su lado, pero cual? la que amaba su recuerdo? Otra estaba muy feliz por su inminente boda... Tomo la armonica y salio del cuarto...

- Anni es hora ve por Candy - la marcha nupcial comenzo a sonar - Annie subio vio que la puerta estaba abierta, pero la habitacion estaba vacia - Candy? - Annie dirigio la vista a la nota que estaba en el suelo la tomo y la leyo, sintio que la sangre se le habia ido a los pies, tenia que encontrarla, tenia que alcanzarla, como estaria ella? Annie bajo corriendo y salio por la puerta delantera, la musica sonaba en el patio y vio a lo lejos que el carruaje se habia marchado

- Annie que esperas?

- No Archie... debemos alcanzarla no puede hacer eso volvera a sufrir

- Annie solo faltas tu... la marcha nupcial esta empezando y primero pasan las damas

/////////////////////////// En el puerto /////////////////////////////

El carruaje se detuvo, de el desendio una joven que lucia un hermoso vestido, corrio hasta llegar a el area de abordaje de el Ferry, ahi un joven de cabellos castaños parecia esperar a alguien... Ella se acerco a el y le sonrio

- Es usted Terrance Grandchester?

- Si

- Me enviaron a entregarle esto, lo siento -ella se dio la vuelta y volvio al carruaje Terry miro su mano, vio que tenia un pañuelo y con letra temblorosa escrito en el decia... Lo siento... en las esquinas las iniciales de su nombre le decian que habia elegido un ganador y ese no era el, subio al Ferry que en unas horas lo sacaria de America, y tal vez seria la ultima vez que estuviera ahi...

- Pero Candy... - Annie camino hacia el exterior, Patty iba delante con Tom y al salir vio a un lado a Candy, tenia el velo puesto y sonreria, pero sus ojos parecian ausentes...

Candy avanzo, del brazo de Albert miraba el suelo desde que salio, no habia pronunciado palabra

- Candy querida estas bien? -dijo Albert preocupado

- Si... dijo Candy - El se detuvo frente a Mark que lucia completamente nervioso le retiro el velo del rosto y le beso en la mejilla

- Candy, haz lo que tu corazon te mande -Candy levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, los ojos de el no tenian reproche solo amor y preocupacion, volteo a ver a Mark quien le sonreia y le tendio la mano para acercarla a su lado, al ver sus ojos, vio que habia tomado la desicion correcta. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, la boda comenzo, ambos dieron sus votos de amor y proteccion, ambos se veian radiantes, el momento de duda que Candy habia tenido, habia pasado tan pronto se reflejo en los ojos enamorados de Mark y Mark en los ojos de Candy podia ver el mismo amor tan profundo como el que el sentia por ella.

- Si hay alguien que tenga una razon para que esta pareja no deba casarse, hable ahora o calle para siempre... De no ser así los declaro Marido y Mujer puede besar a la novia

Los dos salieron vitoreados por los invitados, y se dirigieron al area donde habian dispuesto todo para la cena, casi habia caido la noche y estaba todo ambientado con velas y cirios, Candy y Mark saludaron a todos en las mesas y despues se separaron para ir a saludar a algunos conocidos propios...

- Hola Sra. de Grobe

- Hola Sr. de Grobe -dijo Candy riendo al sentirlo abrazarla por la espalda - Como se encuentra

- Muy feliz, porque me acabo de casar

- Ah si? y quien es la afortunada?

- Pues una mujer ademas de maravillosa e inteligente es muy hermosa

- Vaya que suerte a tenido, yo me he casado tambien

- a si? con quien un joven guapo, inteligente, carismatico y bien parecido

- No para nada, es muy creido... con eso basta

- Ya veras Candy -dijo besandola y abrazandola

- Mark comportate -dijo girandose y abrazandolo - que pensaran de nosotros?

- Que nos acabamos de casar, que estamos enamorados y muy felices

- Siempre tan positivo...

Era muy avanzada la noche, cuando la fiesta termino, y los ultimos invitados se fueron, Candy y Mark subieron al auto, estarian esa noche en la villa de los abuelos de Mark, Candy estaba exausta, la villa no quedaba lejos pero tampoco muy cerca, Candy se recargo en el respaldo de el auto y se quedo dormida. Mark se detuvo frente a la casa, abrio la puerta principal y despues regreso al auto, y muy despacio levanto a Candy. Subio a la habitacion principal y la coloco en la cama. Al dejarla sobre ella Candy abrio los ojos...

- Hola esposo -dijo Candy sonriendo y estirandose en la cama

- Hola esposa -contesto Mark sentandose a su lado

- Sabes me gusta como suena eso, crei que me iba a sentir extraña con esa palabra, pero me encanta

- A mi tambien -el se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios, Candy correspondio el beso y lo abrazo jalandolo a la cama

- Espera -dijo Candy separandose de el e incorporandose de la cama con ayuda de Mark

- Que sucede

- Me ayudas a desabrocharme el vestido -dijo Candy dandose la vuelta pues tenia varios moños en la parte de la espalda

- Yo?

- Por favor -dijo dandose la vuelta - Mark se sentia coibido, al sentir flojo el vestido se sento en la cama y se desabrocho las zapatos y se los quito

- Mark sabes que te amo -dijo Candy acercandose a el y dandole un beso

- Y yo a ti querida

Mark correspondio el beso, un beso lleno de amor y promesas futuras, un beso que no necesitaba mas palabras para definirlo. Ambos se amaban, Mark la llevo a la cama. Ambos se acomdaron, poco a poco la ropa de ambos cayo a los lados, ahi ambos comenzaron un juego entre las sabanas. La habitacion estaba impregnada de amor y felicidad, cada susurro, cada caricia, era parte de ese juego de amor, que ambos comenzaron a vivir y disfrutar, tenian tiempo de sobra, cada uno exploro y se reconocio, ambos se amaron hasta llegar al punto de extrema felicidad. El sol hizo su aparicion por el horizonte pero ninguno presto a atencion a su llegada el tiempo se habia detenido para ambos, la noche aun era larga y el amor inmenso... poco a poco los dos en brazos uno del otro cedieron al cansancio que los embargaba de dicha y felicidad.

Un mes paso con rapidez, Candy y Mark decidieron pasar su luna de miel en casa, ambos se sentian dichosos tenian una vida entera uno al lado del otro, Candy no podia creer lo feliz que era, al fin se sentia completa y Mark amaba a Candy y no se separaba de ella ni un momento. Esa mañana cumplian un mes de casados, Candy se desperto antes del amanecer, se sentia muy feliz. Se levanto y vio a Mark dormir, no podia creer la suerte que tenia, el era tan perfecto, y la hacia sentir tan feliz y llena de vida como nunca. Escucho el ruido de un auto fuera de la casa y corrio a ver quien era, habia pedido a los sirvientes que se tomaran el dia, ese dia era solo para ella y el.

Candy escucho un auto detenerse afuera, se coloco su bata y bajo abriendo la puerta principal, ahi un hombre vestido de uniforme se acerco a ella

- Es el hogar del Dr. Grobe

- Asi es

- Por favor, disculpe que llegue a esta hora, necesitamos que le entregue esto. Es importante, ha sido requerido para ir al frente -El color de Candy desaparecio en ese momento y sintio que se iba a desmayar

- Pero que la guerra no habia terminado?

- Aun hay ciertas areas en conflicto Señora, y su esposo ha sido llamado al deber, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, que pase un excelente dia. -El oficial se dio la vuelta y se marcho en su auto dejando a Candy debastada

Ella apreto el sobre junto a su corazon y subio a la habitacion, sin despertar a Mark se recosto a su lado y lo miro dormir, no podia dejarlo ir, y si se marchaba y ya no volvia como Stear, no, ella iria con el, juntos seria mas seguro, apreto la carta y se durmio, sus sueños estuvieron llenos de bombas y heridos...

Mark desperto el sol entraba por las ventanas, se dio la vuelta sintiendo la respiracion de Candy detras de el, pero esta vez habia algo distinto su respiracion era agitada y por sus mejillas corrian lagrimas, nunca la habia visto asi. Vio que apretaba en su mano un papel, porque? que era aquello? Se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla

- No me dejes, por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti... -dijo Candy en sus sueños

- Acaso estaba soñando con el...- El sabia que Candy amaba a alguien mas, no dudaba del amor de Candy para el, pero sabia que aun habia rastros de el en su corazon, eso lo hizo sentir celoso...

- Por favor no te vayas, que hare sin ti? -Mark no podia saber que era ese sentimiento que le deborava las entrañas, nunca se habia sentido asi... Se sento en la cama y estaba a punto de levantarse...

- Mark, por favor no te vayas -decia Candy llorando - No ves que te amo? Mark...

El se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro, porque esta angustia, alli estaba...

- Amor, Candy querida despierta -Candy abrio los ojos y lo vio mirandola a unos centimetros de su rostro, no podia contener el miedo y el dolor que sentia en ese momento y lo abrazo

- Calma querida aqui estoy

- Mark por favor, no me dejes, no podria estar sin ti

- Querida no me ire a ninguna parte, y si me voy te llevare conmigo.

- En verdad -dijo ella mirandolo esperanzada - Iremos juntos y volveremos juntos, Mark no te dejare ir solo, yo ire a ayudar

- Candy -dijo el preocupado - De que estas hablando Candy?

- Mark, esta mañana -dijo mostrando el papel arrugado que estaba en la cama - Ha venido un oficial a informarte que debes ir al frente, yo ire contigo -Mark tomo el papel y leyo rapidamente su color de pronto se torno rojo - No Candy, no iras conmigo

- De que hablas?

- No permitire que vayas a la guerra

- Es que no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, es que ire con o sin tu autorizacion

- Candy no te dejare

- Crees que te iras solo? no Señor, si tu vas yo voy -dijo Candy a un punto de la histeria

- Candy no puedo perderte, es muy peligroso para ti

- Y lo es para ti, quiere que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras tu juegas con tu vida, no señor, si tu vas yo ire y punto final.

- Esta bien amor -dijo Mark vencido - Se que si te convenzo de no ir, en el primer momento buscaras la forma de ir para alla, asi que, es mejor que viajemos juntos

- Veo que eres el unico que me conoce -dijo Candy - Lamento haberte gritado, pero no puedo perderte, dime cuando debes partir

- Pasado mañana debo estar en el puerto

- Pues yo estare ahi contigo.

- Candy yo no puedo dejar...

- Mark cuando nos casamos, hicimos promesas de siempre juntos, y yo ire contigo hasta China de ser posible

- Candy te amo tanto, eres la mujer mas valiente y loca que he conocido

- Yo a ti tambien te amo

- Yse que juntos volveremos a casa -dijo Mark abrazandola

- Feliz mesiversario querido Mark -dijo Candy besandolo en los labios

- feliz mesiversario Candy mi amor...

Fin Capitulo 4

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho **

**Besos a todos y hasta el proximo capitulo **

**Ires**


	5. El camino a casa

**Hola, como les ha ido a todos, pues aqui estoy actualizando, y les tengo el capitulo 5, espero que les guste, y pues a veces las cosas no salen como uno desea en la vida, pero siempre hay algo bueno que alegra nuestros momentos no? **

**Bueno pues les dejo seguir leyendo... **

** Mil besos a todos y gracias por leer. **

Capitulo 5 **"El camino a Casa"**

Candy y Mark, se quedaron en silencio tomados de la mano, habian tomado una desicion, y en esos momentos, era muy dificil, pues ambos, tenian un camino muy dificil que enfrentar. tenian que enfrentar el fantasma de la guerra que se cernia sobre ellos y que esta vez no podrian eludir.

- Mark -dijo Candy - Debemos ir a hablar con tus abuelos

- Candy, como crees?

- Mark, no podemos ir dejandolos en la ignorancia,. tambien debemos ir a avisarle a Albert y a la tia abuela se preocuparan, partiremos pasado mañana y que..

- Candy, yo no creo que...

- No, debemos ir

- Bueno Candy, iremos a decirles -el se recosto en la cama y cerro los ojos, como es que habia aceptado que fuera?, pero era mejor que fuera a su lado, que despue de que el partiera ella saliera detras de el

- Te has dormido Mark -dijo Candy recostandose sobre el

- ... - Mark no respondio

- Oh ya veo, entonces no te importara que te bese aqui -dijo besandole la mano que aun tenia agarrada, - y tampoco que te bese aqui -dijo besandole una mejilla - Candy comenzo a besarlo suavemente, ella sabia que el estaba preocupado, por esto, no habian pensado en la guerra en mucho tiempo, y ahora esto... pero no era el momento de aguitarse... comenzo a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ambos terminaron besandose y amandose, hasta quedar rendidos.

- Candy me quieres matar -dijo el tumbado en la cama

-No, como crees -dijo ella poniendose de pie - Si apenas nos acabamos de casar, eso dime cuando tengas 50, ire a darme un baño

- Te acompañare - dijo el sonriendo

- No!!! -dijo Candy - Esta fuera del protocolo de la sociedad -dijo Candy sonriendole y dejando entreabierta la puerta del baño

- Eso no me interesa - Mark se levanto y se dirigio a la ducha, para acompañar a Candy.

Varias horas despues los 2 se dirigian a casa de los Andley, era hora de la comida, y sabian que los abuelos de Mark, Albert y la Tia estaban alli.

- Candy, que gusto verte por aqui -dijo la Tia abuela - Marco

- Tia buenas tardes- dijo Candy con toda educacion -Abuelos y Albert, como estan?

- Bien y tu Candy y Mark, han decidido a donde saldran de luna de miel

- Bueno pues... -dijo Mark

- De eso venimos a hablar, pero que les parece, despues de la comida

- Bien - Candy miro a Albert a los ojos que la escrutaba con la mirada - Todo bien Albert?

- Eso espero pecosa

La comida paso sin contratiempos, rieron y charlaron de los acontecimientos sucedidos, Mark les dijo que tenian planeado ir a Italia a conocer los viñedos de su familia, y Candy se mostro gustosa de viajar alla. Despues de la comida, todos pasaron a la sala a tomar un poco de cafe.

- Y bien Marco, dinos a donde planean ir, me han dicho que Las islas Galapagos son muy lindas en estas fechas -dijo Aurora

- Bueno -dijo Mark sin saber como proceder

- Lo que Mark quiere decirles, es que, el y yo iremos a Europa

- Excelente eleccion hijo -dijo Felipe - Pero deben elegir bien, con tantos paises aun en guerra, esto esta muy mal, espero que pronto termine esto

- Pues a donde nos dirigimos es exactamente alla -dijo Candy

- Que has dicho Candice -dijo Elroy

- Que, el y yo iremos al frente a ayudar en un hospital movil

- Pero ustedes dos estan locos -dijo Aurora - Como creen, Marco Antonio eres un Duque, los duques no...

-Abuela, me enliste desde hace tiempo, antes siquiera de que Candy fuera lo mas importante en mi vida, ahora se que no fue una desicion correcta pero..

- Pero nada, tu eres italiano, no tienes porque servir a este pais, yo no...

- Abuelo calmate, te puede hacer daño -dijo Candy sentandose a su lado - Se que es muy dificil para usted, pero somos doctores y debemos ayudar a la gente, y esos soldados han estado peleando por que nosotros seamos libres, y la desicion esta tomada nos iremos pasado mañana

- Tan pronto

- Trataremos de volver lo antes posible abuela

- Oh Marco -dijo llorando Aurora- No podemos perderte, eres todo lo que nos queda tu y Candy, y si algo les sucediera

- No pasara nada abuela te lo prometo.

- Oh Marco, esto es tan repentino. Candy hazlo cambiar de parecer, debemos hacer algo

- No abuela, yo ire, es mi deber como medico, esta decidido

- pero acaso abandoras a Candy aqui? -dijo Aurora

- Ella tambien viene

- Pero ustedes dos, estan locos arriesgando asi su vida, los que se lanzan asi a la muerte son unos tontos

-No diga eso -dijo Candy molesta- Eso no es verdad, son personas valientes, Stear lo era, lo hizo por protegernos, y no debe decir eso

- Candy lo siento tanto -dijo Felipe - Pero no acepto esto, es mi unico nieto

- Abuelos, William, Elroy -dijo Mark - la descision esta tomada, y no cambiaremos de parecer, partimos pasado mañana.

- Yo no puedo negarles esto, pues yo mismo estuve en el frente, pero les pido chicos tengan mucho cuidado y traten de volver con vida

- William -dijo Elroy

- Hermana, es el deseo de su corazon hacer esto, no podemos impedirlo, cada uno de nosotros les dimos parte de nuestra vida y nuestras enseñanzas, y esto los ha forjado, ellos son unicos pero nosotros los llevamos hasta el camino que tomaron, asi que pues, solo me resta decirles que tengan mucho cuidado.

Despues de la comida, Candy salio con Patty y Annie quienes se pusieron renuentes a la decision tomada por ella, pero Candy las calmo y a pesar de la infelicidad que les invadia, trataron de pasar de la mejor manera la tarde juntas.

Al anochecer, Mark y Candy volvieron a la mansion, Candy se sento en el tocador y miro a Mark, que estaba mirando por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos

- Dime Mark te sucede algo? -dijo Candy acercandose a el

- Candy, querida yo, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas tu

- Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso?

- No, pero, no quiero que te suceda nada, yo no, creo que no resistiria mi vida sin ti

- Mark, de verdad, estare bien, estaremos bien.

- Prometeme Candy que si me sucede algo, volveras inmediatamente a casa

- Mark no hables asi por favor. - Dijo Candy - No nos...

- Candy prometemelo por favor...

- Si Mark si algo sucede volvere a casa... - Mark la abrazo sentia una opresion en el pecho, y no sabia porque, Candy lo beso y se metio en la cama - Mark vas a venir a dormir?

- NO, ire a tomar algo, regreso en un rato. - Mark salio de la habitacion dejando a Candy pensativa.

Para ambos, el dia siguiente fue de preparativos, a pesar de los peros que les pusieron en el ejercito, aceptaron a Candy en el viaje pues hacian falta medicos, y ella tenia excelentes cartas de recomendacion, al final del dia ambos estaban exaustos, y se acostaron temprano, pues tenian que estar al amanecer en el lago Michigan para partir en el Ferry que los llevaria hasta el mar.

3 meses pasaron rapidamente, para Candy y Mark al frente, trataban de mantener al dia a su familia de que los dos se encontraban con bien, ahora estaban detenidos en un campo de concentracion, habia muchos heridos, a pesar de que la guerra habia finalizado aun habia muchos heridos que atender, ambos habian recibido un telegrama donde se les avisaba que ellos y su equipo partirian rumbo a Inglaterra al llegar el equipo de rescate. Era de madrugada, Candy se desperto, se sentia enferma, corrio hacia afuera y comenzo a vomitar, despues de un buen rato se sento, le dolia mucho el estomago, tal vez algo le estaba cayendo mal, ultimamente se sentia el vientre inchado y estaba muy cansada, decidio volver a la cama, ese dia no tenia ganas de levantarse. Cuando se acosto, Mark aun dormia, prendio una pequeña lampara, tomo su diario y comenzo a escribir. "19 de..." de pronto se detuvo sobresaltada, era 19... se levanto y se sento a los pies de la cama revisando su diario, de pronto todo encajo...

- Amor... -dijo Mark modorro - ven acustate aun es temprano

- En un momento -dijo Candy sin prestarle atencion, comenzo a hacer cuentas, cuando habia sido la ultima vez? como no se habia dado cuenta?

- Cariño que tanto haces? -dijo Mark abrazandola por la espalda - Dime que te ha despertado a esta hora?

- Me he vuelto a sentir mal

- Otra vez has vomitado? has tomado agua sin hervir

- No, la verdad no creo que sea eso...

- Entonces? -Dijo Mark -Crees tener lombrices? te visto mas gordita

- Pero que grosero eres -dijo empujandolo en la cama - No tengo lombrices

- Entonces, has estado engordando, no lo habias notado, el uniforme se te ve mas apretado ultimamente

- Bueno eso es, porque... Mark tengo un retraso... -dijo Candy mirandolo de reojo

- Un retraso? -dijo Mark - de cuantos dias estamos hablando?

- Son pocos dias, solo 65...

- 65!!!! CANDY ACASO NO PENSABAS DECIRME

- Mark yo, queria estar segura... la verdad ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta

- Amor, no te das cuenta!!! -dijo Mark abrazandola y cubriendola de besos - eso quiere decir que estas embarazada, estamos esperando un bebe!!!

- Creo que si...

- Candy esta es la mejor noticia del mundo! Yo no... -En ese momento se escucho un auto detenerse fuera de la tienda Mark se asomo, era la guardia que al fin venia por ellos, al fin volverian a casa. Los dos emparcaron sus cosas, y en compañia de los soldados heridos y sanos subieron. Mark no podia contener su felicidad iba tomado de la mano de Candy, y el iba sentado en la orilla de la camioneta

- Vaya Candy, que bien guardadito lo tenias, pero como has venido en ese estado a la guerra, si que eres osada y tu como se lo has permitido -dijo un soldado moreno

- Bueno yo no lo sabia, de haberlo sabido, no lo huibera hecho

- De todos modos te hubiera seguido -dijo Candy

- Vaya mi esposa deberia ser como tu -dijo el soldado riendo

En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo para todos, la camioneta alcanzo una mina enterrada, la camioneta volo por los aires, Candy y Mark salieron disparados hacia el exterior primero, Candy lo ultimo que sintio antes de perder el conocimiento fue la falta de contacto de la mano de Mark alrrededor de la suya. Candy abrio los ojos, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, podia ser un segundo, podia ser mas, trato de levantarse, pero no podia, su pierna estaba lastimada, se sento y vio que estaba quebrada, con un grito que se perdio entre tanto ruido logro acomodarla en su lugar, alrededor solo habia fuego y humo, podia ver a los soldados luchando por sacar a los heridos de dentro de la camioneta.

- MARK -grito Candy - MARK DONDE ESTAS!!! -dijo Candy entre lagrimas de pronto lo vio a unos metros de ella, Candy se arrastro, su pierna le dolia demasiado, pero necesitaba ver como estaba el. - Mark, cariño por favor, resiste

- Candy -dijo el con una sonrisa - Estas... estas bien?

- Si, espera, pedire ayuda yo... -dijo mirando alrededor

- Candy por... favor cumple tu promesa, vuelve a casa

- No Mark -dijo Candy llorando - por favor Mark no me dejes sola

- Nunca estaras sola - dijo el tomandole la mano - Cuida a mis abuelos por mi, por favor promete que seras feliz

- No Mark... mi amor, por favor -dijo apretandole la mano, Candy vio que el sangraba por la parte de atras de su cabeza

- Candy te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, cuida a mis abuelos, ellos...

- No Mark, volveras a verlos, recuerda debes llevarme a conocer tu viñedo -dijo ella abrazandolo - Mark resiste, por mi, por nuestro bebe

- Pecosa te amo -dijo el acariciando su rostro por ultima vez

- NO MAAAAAAAAAAARK!!! -dijo Candy abrazandolo fuertemente - No me dejes, por favor

- Dra. Andley -dijo un soldado - Doctora... -en ese momento se percato al verla abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo - Venga acompañeme

- No, no puedo dejarlo, el me necesita, debo ayudarlo

- Debemos partir...

- No lo dejare aqui, el me necesita -dijo Candy apretando el cuerpo de Mark contra el suyo

- Charly -grito el soldado

- Si General?

- Lleva a Candy a la camioneta

- No lo abandonare

- No se preocpe, lo llevaremos con nostros - el joven soldado se agacho y levanto el cuerpo de Mark para sorpresa del otro soldado

- Pero General, no queda espacio

- He dicho lo llevaremos, vamos, mas tarde debemos volver por el resto de nuestro equipo.

- Si general.

Candy fue llevaba a un hospital, donde le enyesaron la pierna y le curaron las heridas, le confirmaron sus sospechas, ella estaba embarazada y por suerte no lo habia perdido durante su accidente, el cuerpo de Mark fue cremado para enviarlo a casa, a Candy la pusieron en una camilla pues por su estado era necesario enviarla inmediatamente a su pais. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo recluida en ese hospital, Candy sentia que su vida habia tocado fondo, no prestaba atencion a los medicos que entraban o salian, le daban de comer, pero todo lo que probaba estaba incipido y de pronto perdio el sentido de el tiempo.

- Dra. Grobe, es hora de enviarla a casa, ya esta todo preparado, y tenemos listas sus pertenencias, en un par de horas saldra un vuelo y en ese partira, lamentamos no haberla enviado a casa antes, pero estuvimos incomunicados hasta ahora. Tenemos la placa de identificacion de su esposo y hoy sale un vuelo a su pais, asi que la enviaremos hoy mismo.

- Cuanto... cuanto tiempo he estado aqui? -dijo Candy, el medico se sorprendio pues era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Candy, su voz sonaba gruesa, por la falta de uso - Digame hace cuanto estamos aqui?

- Doctora, usted llego aqui hace aproximadamente 4 meses

- Cuatro meses? -dijo Candy mirandolo - Tanto tiempo?

- Asi es, pero no se preocupe, hemos estado velando por usted, y por su bebe, y gracias a Dios, esta en perfecto estado, en un par de meses tendra un bebe muy sano, solo debe comer mejor y asolearse un poco. Ahora, aqui estan sus pertenencias y las de su esposo.

-Pero donde esta Mark? porque no esta a mi lado

-Doctora -dijo el medico sentandose a su altura - No se que tantos recuerdos tiene de cuando llego aqui, o cual fue la causa por la que llego

- Yo -dijo sintiendo que le temblaba la voz, podia recordarlo, habian sufrido un accidente, y Mark... -El esta...

- Lo siento mucho doctora, el llego sin vida, el golpe que recibio fue muy fuerte, lamentamos lo ocurrido, ahora vuelva a casa, y recuperse, piense que seria lo que el hubiera querido.

- Gracias doctor.

Chicago

- Has tenido noticias de ellos? -dijo un joven de cabellos cafes largoa entrando al despacho

- No Archie, hace meses que no sabemos nada, no hemos podido localizarlos, solo espero que esten bien

- Y la Duquesa como esta?

- Sobre puesta, Felipe se esta recuperando, pero ha perdido la capacidad del habla, me ha enviado un telegrama para decirme que ha empezado a caminar, que cada dia lo ve mas mejorado

- Ella es muy fuerte verdad Albert

- Si, me recuerda a Candy

- Ire al consulado de nuevo a ver si hay noticias de ella

- Avisame cualquier cosa

El avion de carga en el que viajaba Candy era muy ruidoso, se sentia cansada y mareada, en el momento de aterrizar se sintio asustada, recordaba una y otra vez el accidente, y a Mark sangrando en su manos. Se toco el vientre, podia sentir leves pataditas en el, y en ese momento conmenzo a llorar, lloro todo lo que habia guardado, por la perdida de su esposo, la tristeza de llegar con semejante noticia a su casa, por su hijo que no conoceria a su padre. La puerta se abrio, el sol brillaba en todo su explendor, pero el viento estaba helado.

- Hemos llegado Doctora -dijo un hombre ayudandola a bajar - Ahora la llevaremos hasta su casa

- Pero donde estamos? -dijo mirando alrrededor, parecia un lugar sacado de algun libro de pinturas, habia campos llenos de flores, y hermosos chalets por todos lados.

- Estamos en Italia doctora, al fin esta en casa

- Italia!!! - Candy recordo la conversacion de el doctor, habian encontrado el domicilio de Mark, tal vez, Mark habia pensado que si le pasaba algo, le hubiera gustado ser enviado a casa. Candy estaba molesta, porque le habia permitido hacer ese estupido viaje.

- Vamos doctora, suba con cuidado -dijo el hombre, sacandola de sus pensamientos

- Gracias y digame usted es de aqui?

- Asi es, mi familia tiene una pequeña finca no muy lejos de aqui

- Y mi casa queda por aqui?

- Lo ha olvidado, vaya!!! -dijo el hombre - No esta muy cerca

- No, lo que sucede, es que esta direccion era la de mi esposo, yo soy americana y nunca pudo traerme

- Vaya lo siento mucho, aqui la gente es muy buena ya lo vera, y si no estoy mal su familia tiene un gran viñedo,es conocida en la region.

El hombre se detuvo, bajo del auto y abrio un gran porton que llevaba un largo camino el cual estaba franqueado por pinos de pincel, a un par de kilometros estaba la gran casa.

- Bueno doctora, ha sido un honor, cuidese mucho y espero que su bebe nazca sano

- Muchas gracias - Candy se bajo del auto a sus pies dejaron una caja y sus pocas pertenencias. En ese momento se sentia perdida, otra vez, se sentia huerfana, llegando a un nuevo hogar.

- Buenas tardes -dijo un hombre que salio de la casa, acercandose a ella y la miro con altivez - Nosotros no damos limosna

- Disculpe, pero vengo a ver a Aurora

- Pero que descarada! -dijo el hombre - Como se osa a dirigirse asi a la duquesa

- No estoy para bromas -dijo Candy exausta - Llamela en este momento o vera que se ha metido con la mujer equivocada

- Pero que impertinente, largo vayase de aqui, no queremos pobretonas -dijo casi gritando

- Charles, que sucede? -dijo Aurora asomandose por la ventana -a Felipe no le hacen bien los gritos... -de pronto dirigio la mirada hacia la joven rubia que estaba frente a ella - Oh, gracias a Dios - y entro en la casa. Unos momentos mas tarde estaba en la puerta agitada

- Candy, mi preciosa niña -dijo esta abrazandola - Pero mirate estas tan... - Candy al sentir el abrazo de Aurora no se pudo contener y cayo de rodillas llorando en sus brazos - Calma querida niña -dijo Aurora asustada - Ya estas en casa

- Yo, no pude protegerlo, el, lo perdi, Aurora, fue mi culpa por dejarlo ir, el...

- Basta, no te culpes -dijo Aurora sin llorar- Ahora vamos adentro que necesitas un baño, Charles, sube esas cosas a la recamara de mi nieto

- Si señora

Ambas subieron, y Aurora preparo un baño en la tina para Candy, la metio en el y le lavo el cabello, Candy permanecia en silencio

- Candy querida, vamos dime algo

- Que puedo decirte, el simple hecho de estar aqui a tu lado, me dice que el ya no esta, que ya nunca mas lo vere. Y eso ha sido lo mas dificil de soportar

- Vamos, querida -dijo Aurora limpiandose una lagrima - Dios sabe porque pasan las cosas, ahora hay que salir adelante, tienes un bebe que cuidar, y el estara orgulloso de la valentia de su padre.

- Pero dime Aurora, como has estado - dijo Candy - Te veo distinta

- Hay querida, estos 7 meses que has estado lejos ha sido muy dificil para mi, primero recibiamos noticias de ustedes, y de pronto nada, la verdad crei que nunca mas sabria nada, no puedo decir que no lo pense, pero dije, si ellos murieron, Dios los tiene con el, pero denme noticias, pero nadie me las daba, ahora tu has vuelto a casa, esta casa no sera lo mismo sin Marco, pero se que el fue feliz a tu lado, y se que no murio solo, eso me da consuelo, ahora estoy cuidando a Felipe, pues hace 2 meses le dio un ataque a su corazon, y no ha quedado bien del todo, apenas ha empezado a caminar de nuevo se que estara feliz de verte. Ven te dare algo que ponerte, mientras vamos de compras.

Candy y ella bajaron al comedor donde le prepararon una gran variedad de platillos, Candy comio con gusto, cuanto tiempo tenia de no probar comida de tan buen sazon y caliente. Ambas se pusieron al dia, Candy le conto lo ocurrido durante su estancia en el frente, el valor de Mark y su amor por la medicina, sabian que mientras no lo olvidaran el seguiria vivo en sus corazones.

- Charles, pasa, por favor

- Digame Duquesa?

- Deseo presentarte a mi querida nuera Candy -dijo mirandola con una sonrisa - Ella ha vuelto de la guerra, ahora envia un telegrama, a la familia Andley y dile que ha llegado con bien a casa.

- Muy bien Señora. Duquesa es un honor -dijo Charles sonriendole y saliendo de alli

- El es muy sobreprotector, ha trabajado con nosotros desde hace muchos años, y lleva muy bien los numeros, algun dia esto sera tuyo y de tu hijo, debes acercarte a el para que te instruya el saber del vino

- Pero Aurora, yo no podria

- Todo esto sera de ustedes, nosotros no viviremos mucho tiempo, asi que pues debes empezar a ponerte al dia, seras la Duquesa de Grobe, y todo lo que esto conlleva

- Oh Aurora -dijo Candy - no creo poder hacerlo, no sin el

- Vamos, en estos momentos es dificil, pero pronto saldras adelante, pronto cuando menos te lo esperes, tendras una razon para vivir. Cuando Felipe, el padre de Marco fallecio con su esposa, nosotros nos sentimos deshechos, imaginate nuestro unico hijo, pero nos dejo a Marco, ahora lo hemos perdido a el, pero ganamos una hija que espera un bebe de el, asi que no puedo verle el lado negativo a las cosas, sera duro, no lo niego, pero hay que mirar al frente y siempre recordar los bellos momentos que pasamos con el.

Los dias pasaron lentamente para Candy, poco a poco fue aceptadno su nueva realidad, la mutua compañia que se hacian ella y Aurora les ayudo a las dos a sobrellevar ese duelo, programaron un servicio para despedir a Mark y solo invitaron a los amigos mas cercanos de la familia, Felipe se estaba recuperando poco a poco, pronto la vida estaba volviendo a su hogar.

Candy salia por las mañanas al jardin, y por las tardes le hacia compañia a Felipe o se ponia a tejer y a ponerse al dia de todo lo que era su nuevo papel como Duquesa, empezo a tener unas largas platicas con Charles, quien con paciencia le conto como el Duque empezo con una sola parra, y ahora era el mas fructifero de la region. Candy comenzo a interesarse por los negocios de la familia, y asi podia sobre llevar mejor la ausencia de Mark en su vida.

Era invierno, los arboles lucian desnudos, Candy desperto gritando, con una fuerte punzada en el vientre, y con dolorosas contracciones, aun le faltaban 2 semanas para que naciera el bebe, pero por lo visto ya queria salir. La puerta de su habitacion se abrio y entro Aurora corriendo

- Candy que sucede?

- El bebe, quiere nacer... -dijo apretando la cobija con fuerza, de pronto habia sentido la habitacion muy caliente

- Vamos Candy resiste, llamare al doctor

- No puedo esperar, por favor...

- Charles, corre ve por Anna

- Si Duquesa

Candy se sentia muy dolorida, trataba de no pujar pero era necesario, miro hacia el exterior y vio como suaves copos de nieve comenzaban a danzar hacia el cristal, y fundiendose en su contacto, una brisa le llamo la antencion y volvio la cabeza hacia la puerta, ahi estaba Charles en compañia de una joven que parecia que la acababan de sacar de la cama, sabia que la habia visto un par de veces pero no lograba ubicarla en ese momento.

- Vamos Señora - dijo ella lavandose las manos y acercandose a ella, le presiono un poco el vientre para hacer que el bebe bajara - Señora tiene que pujar con fuerza... despues de muchos esfuerzos se escucho el fuerte llanto de un bebe

- Señora ha tenido una hermosa niña - Anna se la paso a Aurora que la cubrio y comenzo a limpiarla, Candy aun sentia las contracciones - Señora, debe seguir pujando, veo otro pequeño -dijo Anna y le presiono de nuevo, Candy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y el pequeño solto un grito - Señora ha sido un niño

- Vaya - Candy se sentia muy cansada se dejo caer en los cojines y de pronto se quedo dormida.

- Candy - dijo Aurora asustada - Despierta Candy

- Dejela dormir -dijo la partera - Esto ha sido muy fatigante para ella, dejela dormir hasta que sea el momento de despertar y preparele un caldo calientito, necesita recuperar fuerzas

- Muchas gracias Anna.

- Me retiro Señora - Aurora, se acerco a su ama de llaves que le entrego a la niña tenia el mismo color de piel morena que su padre y el cabello oscuro, y el pequeño era rubio igual que su madre, la arropo y la coloco en la cuna y al pequeño lo tomo en brazos y lo mecio hasta que se quedo dormido, y lo coloco al lado de su hermana.

- Felicidades Señora -dijo Charles acercandose a la cuna - Ambos se parecen a su padre

- Y a su madre, -dijo ella sentandose al lado de Candy y limpiandole el sudor que aun perlaba su frente - Ella nos ha devuelto la felicidad. Dele las gracias a Anna de nuestra parte Charles, sin su esposa no se que hubieramos hecho

- Estamos para servirle

- Bien vuelve a la cama yo me quedare aqui.

- No, es hora de empezar los labores del dia, ire a poner a trabajar la cocina para que le tengan un buen platillo a la Sra. Candy cuando despierte

- Veo que te ha cautivado a ti tambien

- Señora, al principio que llego, crei que queria aprovecharse de ustedes. Pero es toda una dama, pero no cualquier dama, es mejor que las demas, se puede decir que en su momento fue un diamante en bruto ahora es todo un diamante pulido y trabajado de gran valor, ella sera una buena Señora de la casa

- Es bueno que lo consideres asi, porque no quisiera que tu la dejaras cuando nosotros dejemos este mundo

- No lo hare, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo Señora, no lo dude

- Bien, entonces te encargo que preparen algo para la comida de Candy, yo ire a ver a mi esposo, porque no mandas a tu esposa a que venga a cuidar a los pequeños mientras Candy despierta.

- Muy bien Señora. Compermiso.

Aurora se sento en la mesedora dispuesta en la recamara, cuanto habia sufrido por perder a Mark, pero ahora lo sentia mas cerca que antes, pues su esposa, aquella que el habia escogido unos meses antes, ahora le entregaba una gran felicidad, la felicidad de ser abuela de un par de angelitos.

//////////////////////////////////////////////// Unas horas mas tarde ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Candy abrio los ojos, se sentia descansada, se estiro en la cama y se levanto un poco

- Buenas tardes Señora, como ha descansado

- Muy bien. Anna gracias.

- Alguien quiere conocerla - Anna levanto a la pequeña y se la entrego a su mama - Es una preciosa niña

- Es tan hermosa, se parece tanto a Mark, mira su piel y su cabello - Candy la tomo con cuidado y la beso, no podia creerlo, al fin despues de tanto tiempo estaba en sus manos

- Señora, aun falta uno -dijo Anna acercando al pequeño

- Fueron dos? - dijo Candy comenzando a llorar de felicidad

- Estaba usted muy cansada cuando nacio el ultimo, al nacer perdio el conocimiento, este es un varon

- He tenido una niña y un niño - Candy los acomodo entre sus brazos y los arrullo, ambos eran como el agua y el aceite, la niña morena como su padre y el niño rubio como ella.

- Ire a avisar que ha despertado, le traere algo de comer

En ese mismo momento golpearon la puerta

- Adelante -dijo Candy sin dejar de observar a sus hijos

- Candy - grito Annie corriendo a la cama

- Annie, Albert, Archie

- Candy querida como te encuentras? -dijo Albert

- Feliz, han nacido, mis bebes

- Felicidades querida Candy, puedo -dijo Albert acercandose y tomando a uno de los pequeños, y Archie hizo lo mismo.Annie se acerco a ella y la abrazo, en ese contacto Candy comenzo a llorar

- Annie... -dijo abrazandola

- Lo siento tanto querida mia -dijo abrazandola fuertemente - Hubiese deseado haber llegado antes, me puse tan triste cuando me entere por el telegrama de Aurora

- Gracias por venir, lamento no haber...

- No Candy, no digas nada, gracias a Dios estas bien, y has vuelto con nostros, y gracias a estos dos tesoros no nos olvidaremos nunca de Mark, mira a esta preciosura, es identica a el cuando era bebe.

Candy sintio la calidad de su familia en ese momento y supo que a partir de ahora la soledad que habia experimentado por la perdida de Mark gracias a ella y a los Duques de Grobe, nunca mas la sentiria, el sol habia vuelto a salir y poco a poco las nubes se apartaban, para tener nueva luz en su vida.

Fin Capitulo 5

**Bueno, pues, uno conoce gente, que a veces tiene que partir y nos deja sin nosotros encontrar una razon, pero aunque se marchen dejan una huella en nuestra vida, que nos hace mella y crea el cambio en nosotros. **

**El camino que Candy tiene por delante, ella misma nunca lo soño... Esperen el siguiente capitulo, para saber que le depara el destino a Candy **

**( OO" **que barbara de mi me parecio final de radio novela, tipo "y esperen el proximo capitulo de su novela CALIMAN" ... bueno espero que les haya gustado, pero pues en realidad yo amaba a Mark, pero desde el inicio de este fic ya tenia yo el final para el, aunque sus hijos fueron una sorpresa para mi, gracias a todos por leer y tambien por sus reviews)

LEs dejo chorromil millones de besos y abrazos

Su amiga IRES


	6. La invitacion

**Hola a todos, primero antes que nada deseo y espero que hayan pasado un muy lindo y excelente dia del amor, que ese y todos los dias que restan del año esten llenos de amor y felicidad para todos ustedes y sus seres queridos. **

**Bueno pues aqui actualizo el capitulo 6 espero que disfruten su lectura y gracias por sus reviews... **

**Mil besos **

**Ires**

**Capitulo 6**

Para Candy su vida mejoro dia a dia, amaba a sus hijos, y cada dia con ellos era una nueva experiencia, cada descubrimiento que hacian, cada sonido, cada detalle Candy lo celebraba y no los dejaba en ningun momento, Annie le recomendo que tuviera una niñera para ellos, pero Candy no acepto eso, ella queria ver crecer a sus hijos, y no perderse ni un segundo a su lado.

Ella se sentia viva, cada dia que pasaba alli, era una nueva experiencia, era un aprendizaje diario, las parras comenzaron a reverdecer y ella salia con sus hijos a ver como las limpiaban y preparaban para ese año, iba a las barricas a ver el producto a embotellarse y aprendia sobre la conservacion de el vino.

- Candy -le dijo una tarde Albert, mientras caminaban por el jardin - Te veo mejorada, y eso me alegra

- Albert, sabes, me siento tan feliz aqui, estos jardines, esta casa, tiene la presencia de Mark, y me siento en casa

- De eso queria hablarte querida niña -dijo el acercandose a una banca - Annie, Archie y yo debemos partir a America

- Se iran?

- Archie y yo tenemos mucho trabajo en nuestro consorcio Andley y Annie extraña a sus hijos, y queriamos saber si te piensas quedar aqui o vasa viajar con nosotros

- Albert mi deseo es volver a casa, pero ahora este es mi hogar, te amo a ti y a Annie y Patty, pero ahora yo y mis hijos somos todo lo que les queda a Aurora y a Felipe, lo has visto su salud no ha mejorado y creo que si me marcho ellos, pueden decaer.

- Te entiendo, y no te reprocho nada, sabia que me dirias eso, pero cuando puedas viajar a casa, no lo dudes, seras siempre bien recibida alli.

- Ustedes tambien, no duden en venir a visitarme

- Dime Candy, piensas volver a trabajar en el hospital?

- No Albert, creo que, aunque ame el ser doctora, no puedo volver a hacerlo, solo de pensar en volver a un hospital me enfermo, y creo que no me sentiria muy feliz dejando a mis hijos tanto tiempo sola. Ademas tengo aun mucho que aprender sobre el negocio de la familia. Pero dime volveran para navidad?

-haremos todo lo posible por volver, ademas Duquesa Grobe, me dara mucho gusto invertir en su vino, para exportarlo a America

- En verdad Albert?

- Claro, esa empresa sera tuya, es mi heredad a ti.

- Pero Albert yo...

- Vamos, se que dentro de ti hay una gran empesaria, y ahora tienes todo un consorcio vinicola que atender, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Ademas puedes compartir tu tiempo con tus hijos y tu empresa, para que ellos crezcan conociendo y amando el negocio que su familia ha creado y amado

- Albert, gracias por todo, en verdad -dijo tomandole las manos - Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

- Es un honor.

Annie y Candy se reunieron en la habitacion de ella, Annie traia una pequeño paquete, envuelto en un pañuelo entre sus manos.

- Que es eso Annie?

- Candy, espero que no te enojes conmigo, pero antes de venir a verte yo, fui a tu casa, y crei que...

- Que pasa?

- Yo, sabia que tu tenias una pequeña caja de recuerdos, con todo eso que a ti te hace feliz, y pues te la he traido

- Annie gracias -dijo desenvolviendola, era una hermosa caja de madera tallada con una rosa al frente. Ahi estaban todos sus tesoros, la dejo sobre la cama y la abrazo - Te voy a extrañar

- Y yo a ti, promete que iras a vernos

- Lo intentare, tu tambien trata de regresar.

La primavera estaba iniciando cuando ellos se marcharon, Candy dia a dia se especializaba mas en todo lo referente a la compañia vinicola. Candy, vestia a diario hermosos vestidos negros, salia rumbo a las oficinas que tenian en la ciudad, habia decidido tomar la oficina de Felipe, donde Chales la ponia al dia, a pesar de las renuentes quejas de la directiva, poco a poco se dieron cuenta que Candy no tenia un pelo de tonta y sus ideas eran buenas para el crecimiento de la empresa. Habia acondicionado la oficina para estar alli con sus hijos mientras trabajaba, y pronto es chica aparentemente fragil vestida de luto, fue aceptada por todos como la presidenta de la compañia.

A veces, salia en compañia de Aurora a los cokteles o cenas de caridad de la alta sociedad, pero no se quedaba hasta muy tarde pues ya que debia volver con sus hijos. Conocia a casi todos y no olvidaba rostros, muchos de ellos eran sus clientes y la inculian en sus conversaciones, algo que a muchas de las damas de sociedad no les parecia del todo agradable, pero a ella eso le importaba poco.

5 años habia pasado en Italia, sus amigos de vez en cuando venian a verla, pero el viaje era largo y cada uno tenia sus compromisos, ella no habia viajado a America como le hubiera gustado. Sus viajes era solo dentro de Europa y trataba de no alejarse mucho tiempo de casa. Pero esta vez habia estado fuera mas tiempo del que hubiera querido, ese dia se cumplia un mes.

//////////////////// Inglaterra ///////////////////////////////

La musica sonaba ritmicamente en el salon, y las personas que estaban alli disfrutaban de la velada, los cotilleos no se hacian esperar y como ultimamente era comun todos hablaban de la Duquesa de Grobe, que acababa de llegar de Italia a cerrar negocios.

- Ya la has conocido -dijo una mujer rubia

- No, pero mi esposo me ha dicho que es muy guapa, sabes que es la directora de la empresa vinicola de su familia

- Los Duques de Grobe siempre tan liberales -dijo otra

- Vamos mujeres, dejen de ser tan celosas -dijo una chica morena acercandose a ellas

- Oh Clara, dime acaso no estas celosa? me han dicho que esta tarde tu esposo y ella se han quedado de ver

- En eso tienes razon, la empresa de la Duquesa ahora esta viento en popa, y a nosotros nos interesa invertir en empresas solidas, y ahora que ha decidio importar los vinos a Inglaterra, es una buena manera de empezar, ya ves aunque mi esposo no tenga el titulo su hermano se ha portado muy bien con el y le ha permitido ser el presidente de la corporacion, ambos han aceptado comprar acciones en esta empresa.

- Vaya, veo que estas muy bien enterada de los negocios de tu esposo Clara

- Por supuesto, desde la muerte de su madre, el ha cambiado mucho, ahora el y su hermano llevan una estrecha amistad y el se ha comportado muy bien.

- Nos hemos enterado que la compañia de tu cuñado va muy bien, el es el director no es asi?

- Si

- Quien lo diria un Duque siendo el director y dueño de una compañia de teatro

- Pero el no es cualquier Duque -dijo una rubia riendo y entrando en la conversacion - el es el Duque y 1er actor, Terry Grandchester, no puedo negarlo me encanta verlo en escena

- Si es cierto

- Querida, ha llegado tu marido -le dijo una a Clara

- Muy bien nos veremos mas tarde.

Clara camino hacia donde estaba su esposo, era un joven de cabellos cafes cortos, muy bien parecido, era identico a su padre el Duque de Grandchester.

- Has llegado -dijo Clara acercandose a el - No ha venido tu hermano?

- No, ya sabes como es el con respecto a estas fiestas

- Y que tal te ha ido con los negocios, que ha dicho la Duquesa

- Me ha enviado un telegrama, su tren se retraso, pero vendra aqui a la fiesta

- Ya veo -dijo Clara con un suspiro, ella no era celosa, pero los rumores de que la Duquesa era guapa y engatuzaba a los ricos casados era muy popular, y no podia negar que sin conocerla no podia hacerse una idea de ella.

- Acaso estas celosa amor? -dijo El joven

- Claro que no James, ven vamos a bailar

La noche trascurrio lentamente, muchas personas estaban comenzando a retirase, pero aun la musica tocaba.

- Quien es esa joven -dijo una mujer al ver entrar a una hermosa rubia vestida de negro al salon, acompañada de un hombre mucho mayor que ella

- No lo se, nunca la he visto por aqui -Candy se acerco a las mujeres que hablaban de ella - Buenas noches, busco a Michel Ende

-Oh es aquel querida -dijo una señalando a un rubio que reia en una mesa

- Gracias - Candy camino y se acerco a el, quien al verla se quedo mudo de asombro

- Buenas noches, usted es Michel Ende?

- Asi es, Señorita, puedo saber en que puedo ayudarla

- Si, soy Candy de Grobe y el es Charles Doyle mi mano derecha

- Duquesa! es un honor -dijo besandole la mano - No sabia que vendria de haberlo hecho la hubiera recibido

- Lamento el retraso no recibio mi telegrama?

-Lo siento, pero venga vamos a que conozca al presidente de la compañia, es un joven muy agradable, tal vez el recibio el telegrama

- Muy bien

- Lamento mucho lo de su esposo -dijo el - Debio ser muy duro para usted

- Si, asi fue -_"vaya de nuevo, otro intento de coqueteo" _penso Candy para sus adentros

- James, mira quien ha llegado

- Mich, dime quien es esta linda joven que te acompaña?

- Ella es, la duquesa de Grobe y el es Charles Doyle su mano derecha

- Vaya es un honor James Grandchester

- Grandchester? -dijo Candy sorprendida, era la primera vez desde hacia muchos años que escuchaba su nombre fuera de el teatro.

- Usted es hijo del Duque de Grandchester?

- Asi es usted lo conocio?

- Si, pero hace mucho tiempo, yo aun era una niña, como esta el?

-Vaya, pues el murio hace casi 3 años, pero vivio muy bien.

- Ya veo, lo lamento

- Si y yo supe lo de su esposo, fue muy valiente.

- Si

- Venga le presentare a mi esposa. Clara querida

- Si dime? -dijo volteando a verlo y despues deteniendose en Candy

- Clara, ella es la Duquesa de Grobe, Duquesa ella es mi esposa

- Es un honor - dijo Candy

- El honor es mio, venga vamos a platicar, porque no deja a su acompañante con ellos y usted viene conmigo -dijo tomandola del brazo para alejarla de los hombres que se la comian con la mirada

- Charles, atiende los negocios, hoy deseo descansar

- Claro Señora.

Candy camino en compañia de Clara hacia un balcon desocupado donde habia una banca y sentaron las dos.

- Luce cansada Duquesa

- Lo estoy, pero llamame Candy por favor

- Muy bien Candy, dime acabas de llegar

- Asi es, el viaje ha sido agotador, pero era importante que llegara hoy pues mas tarde sale el tren de regreso a Italia

- Se vuelve a marchar? hoy mismo?

- Si, no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo a mis hijos solos, y esta vez no los pude traer. Y ya tengo fuera un mes.

- Tiene hijos?

- Si, un par de mellizos, una niña que se llama Marcy

- Que lindo nombre

- Si, es la convinacion del nombre de mi esposo Marco Antonio y la primera y ultima letra de mi nombre CandY

- Vaya, que bien y la otra?

- Oh no es niña es un varon, se llama Marcus, como el abuelo materno de el. Tu tienes hijos?

- Si, solo uno pero el es todo para mi. Candy, gracias por aceptar este trato con mi esposo, es muy importante para el, para nosotros.

- Pero si ustedes son Grandchester como es que las acciones las han puesto a nombre Mayer?

- Bueno ese es mi apellido de soltera, el quiere demostrar que el apellido no lo es todo, aunque la empresa es Mayer-Grandchester, todo esta a mi nombre.

- Vaya.

- Candy puedo hacerte una pregunta -dijo mirandola a los ojos

- Claro -Candy le sonrio y miro la luna

- Es cierto que tu -Clara se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

- Que? -dijo Candy riendo - Que soy una viuda negra? -En ese momento ella solto una carcajada y se levanto

- Bueno es que...

- No Querida, no lo soy, soy viuda por que mi esposo murio en el frente, el era medico como yo, y estuvimos en la guerra 3 meses, alli lo perdi, eso sucedio hace 5 años y el es el unico hombre con el que he estado. -Dijo Candy mirandola a los ojos

- Yo, siento tanto

- No te preocupes, la verdad estoy harta de tantos cotilleos a mi alrrededor, por mi estaria en mi casa con mis hijos, pero mi suegro ha estado delicado de salud y no puedo negar, que me he encariñado con este negocio de los vinos

- Asi estamos mi esposo y yo, ambos estamos al frente de nuestro negocio, pero aqui entre tu y yo, el es la cara yo soy el cerebro

- Vaya, es bueno encontrar a mujeres que se interesen por otras cosas ademas de los cotilleos.

Candy disfruto la velada en compañia de Clara y de su esposo, quienes se mostraron muy atentos con ella, ambas se entendieron de maravilla, y Candy los invito a casa, cuando viajaran por Italia, ellos quedaron muy contentos por la invitacion. Casi al amanecer, Candy salio de alli rumbo a la estacion.

Ya habia oscurecido cuando Candy llego a la casa, la cual estaba en silencio.

- Candy querida, como te ha ido de viaje? -Dijo Aurora al verla llegar con las maletas en la mano

-Bien gracias, y mis hijos? ya estan en la cama?

- Si, desde hace una hora subieron a dormir.

- Bueno ire a acostarme

- Te vere mañana - Candy vio unos sobres sobre la mesita junto a la puerta de su habitacion y los tomo. dejo las cosas sobre su cama y despues se dirgio a la habitacion que tenian sus hijos.

- Shhh no hagas ruido Marcus o la abuela vendra...

- Vamos Marcy, no seas aburrida, aun es temprano -dijo la voz de el niño -ademas nadie se dara cuenta

- No, el abuelo dijo que mañana volveremos a ir, pero hay que dormirnos ya

- No, vamos, quiero jugar, yo quiero ser Romeo, que te parece?

- Yo no voy a ser Julieta, ella se muere, eso no es divertido, mejor vamos a dormirnos

- No yo quiero ju... -en ese momento los dos se quedaron en silencio, el picaporte comenzo a girarse

- Te dije que la ibas a despertar

- Vamos, pero ella no nos dice nada...

- De quien estan hablando? -dijo Candy entrando al cuarto

- Mami!!!!!!

- Hola mis angelitos, no deberian estar dormidos ya?

- NO aun es temprano -dijo Marcus - Que bueno que llegaste

- Es que los extrañaba mucho.

- Y nosotros a ti

- Que les parece si nos vamos a dormir a mi cuarto y me platican todo lo que hicieron este mes

- Si y nos trajiste algo mami?

- Claro, vamos los regalos estan en mi cuarto

Los dos salieron corriendo rumbo a la habitacion de su mama y vieron las cajas que habian colocado alli

- Mami que es eso?

- Son cosas que me encontre por alli, pero vengan vamos, suban a la cama

- Mami que bonita carta de que es? -dijo MArcy tomando uno de los sobres que habia en la cama

- No lo habia visto a ver dejame leerlo.

"_Querida Candy" Cuanto tiempo tenemos de no vernos? 2 años mas o menos, te hemos hechado mucho de menos, piensas regresar alguna vez a America, espero que si. Pero ya has retrasado tu visita por tantos años, que hay que tomar una medida para hacerte venir, te anexo en el sobre 3 boletos para el trasatlantico que saldra el dia 28 de Abril se que este sobre te llegara aproximadamente una semana antes de que parta el barco, esto es para que vengas a casa, pues tengo una buena noticia que anunciarte, me voy a casar, si lo se. Es una gran sorpresa, pero asi es, me casare con la mujer mas fantastica del mundo, bueno no es la unica tu, Annie y Patty tambien se cuentan entre ellas, pero ella es la mujer que me ha robado el corazon. La boda sera a finales de julio y llegaras aqui una semana antes de la boda, no vayas a faltar. _

_Te queremos mucho, Annie, Archie, Patty y Tom al igual que todos en el hogar te mandan besos y abrazos y estan deseosos de verte y conocer a tus hijos. _

_Esperamos verte pronto, y no faltes. Albert. _

Anexo al sobre estaba la hermosa invitacion, escrita con letras doradas, donde se anunciaba la boda de William Albert Andley y Karen Kleiss. No podia creerlo, Albert se casaba, pero no podia ubicar a la persona con quien lo hacia, no le sonaba el apellido.

-Mami que dice ese sobre bonito?

-Que tu tio Albert se va a casar

- De verdad!

-Si, y quiere que vayamos a la boda, que les parece nos vamos de vacaciones

-Como en navidad que fuimos a Suiza con los abuelos?

-Si, pero esta vez no iremos en tren, iremos en barco

-WOW!!! -dijeron los dos - De verdad nos vamos a subir a un barco

-Si, vamos a ir a America

- Yupi!!! y donde es America mama

- Vengan -dijo acercandose a un globo terraqueo que estaba sobre el escritorio de la habitacion -Nosotros estamos

-Aqui -dijo Marcus señalando Italia

- Muy bien y vamos a venir aqui -dijo buscando Estados Unidos

-Eso es del otro lado del mundo mami

- Asi es, son 3 meses de viaje en el barco

- Yupi, eso significa que ya no te iras de viaje de negocios

-Eso significa -dijo Candy recostandose en la cama

-Y cuando nos subiremos al barco pirata -dijo Marcus

- No sera de piratas, pero se que les gustara, nos iremos en 3 dias o perderemos el viaje

- Y mis abuelitos van a ir

- No creo que puedan viajar, ellos se quedaran aqui y volveremos despues de la boda.

- Mami dejanos ver los regalos

- No mañana -dijo cerrando los ojos, de pronto los sintio sobre ella - Andale si -dijeron los dos abrazandola y dandole de besos

- Esta bien, vamos a ver

Durante un par de horas, Candy deshizo las maletas y comenzo a separar lo que se debia llevar a Estados Unidos. y los niños veian los juguetes que su madre les habia traido

- Marcy hazme un favor, abre el ultimo cajon de la comoda y traeme la bolsita negra que esta alli

- Si mami - Marcy abrio el cajon y comenzo a rebuscarlo y se sorprendio por lo que encontro alli, saco la bolsita que su madre le habia pedido y tambien una cajita de madera

- Mami me das esta cajita

- Pero Marcy

- Es muy bonita que tiene adentro

- Abrela, solo unos recuerdos

Marcy en compañia de Marcus se sento en la cama y la abrio depositando su contenido en la cama.

- Que cosas tan bonitas!!! Que es esto -dijo tomando el broche de los Andley

- Ese es el escudo de mi familia Andley

- Me lo regalas

- Quedatelo -dijo sin prestar atencion a lo que hacian, pues tenia mucho que planear para poder irse de viaje a America.

- Mami me puedo quedar con esto -dijo Marcus tomando un objeto plateado de entre las cosas de Candy y soplo en ella sacandola de sus pensamientos

- Este, Marcus creo que...

- Andale si, yo quiero aprender a tocarla, es como la que toca el viejo Willy cuando descansa en el jardin, porfis

- Esta bien, quedatela -dijo tomandola y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que esa misma aromonica la habia obsequiado tantos años atras.

- Estas triste mami? -dijo Marcy abrazandola

- No amor, solo estoy un poco cansada, ven vamos a ver los vestidos - Marcy continuo revisando los recuerdos de su madre y tomo unos cuantos que deposito en la cajita de madera y los guardo entre sus juguetes.

- Mami que vestidos tan bonitos, y no son negros -dijo al ver los vestidos de seda que su madre saco de la caja - Son tuyos

-Si corazon

- Ya no vestiras toda de negro

- Creo que es hora de cambiar de color

- Pero porque te vestias de negro? -dijo Marcy

-Era una manera de recordar a tu papa -dijo mirando una foto que tenia junto a la cama

- Mami y si te vistes de otro color lo vas a olvidar

- Nunca lo voy a olvidar, es como dar un paso adelante, te has fijado cuando llueve como esta el cielo, pues asi estaba yo como el cielo oscuro, y es hora de que salga el sol. Ademas nunca me podre olvidar de el, si tu eres su retrato

- De verdad me parezco a mi papi? -dijo Marcy

- Si, toda toda, asi como Marcus se parece a mi en el cabello y en las pecas de su nariz, tu te pareces a el, en sus ojos y su cabello, ademas de que eres tan linda como el.

- Pues que bueno, nunca te he visto de otro color, te vas a ver bien bonita -dijo Marcy - Y mira es igual al mio.

Despues de ver todo lo que habia traido y ya bien entrada la noche los tres se metieron en la cama y se durmieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Candy! pero que linda luces, ya era justo que salieras de ese luto, ves ese color te queda a la perfeccion - dijo Aurora al verla entrar en el comedor vestida con un ligero vestido rosa

-Me siento extraña

- Pero dime, que te ha hecho cambiar de parecer sobre el luto

- Conoci a una joven, que me dijo que, yo era una viuda negra...

- Jajaja!! -dijo Aurora riendo - Tu, pero si ni has mostrado interes en ningun hombre, y vaya que los traes detras muchos

- Eso no es verdad -dijo Candy sonrojada

- Candy, claro de que si, tu no lo notas porque no te interesa, pero muchos solteros te comen con la mirada, y deberias considerar volver a casarte

- Pero Aurora, como dices eso.

- Candy querida. Es hora que dejes el pasado atras y veas adelante, aun eres muy joven y no quiero verte ya con ese luto. No significara nada para el recuerdo de Mark. Mark deseaba tu felicidad, asi que es hora de que empieces a buscarla

- Pero soy feliz, con mis hijos

- Si pero necesitas un hombre que cuide de ti. porque no dejas los negocios un tiempo, Charles se puede hacer cargo sin que tu estes invirtiendo el 100 de tu tiempo, debes atender mas a tus hijos, estan creciendo y es una etapa que no debes perderte

- Es que no se...

- Vamos acabas de llegar de viaje y tus hijos te han extrañado, sal con ellos y diviertete, aun tienen mucho que enseñarte esos niños, sabes que todas las noches Felipe los ha llevado al teatro

- Al teatro?

-Si, han exibido la obra de Romeo y Julieta y a Marcus le ha encantadoy ya sabes como es el abuelo.Vamos sal un rato

-De eso queria hablarte yo...

- Se iran a America no es asi?

- Si -dijo Candy mirandose las manos

- Que bueno, yo tambien he recibido la invitacion, pero sabes que Felipe no puede salir en el estado de salud que se encuentra, vamos, vete y nosotros te esperaremos aqui

- En verdad?

- No hay problema, es hora de que vuelvas a casa. Cuando partiran?

- En dos dias

- Pues vamos ve a empacar, que no quiero que pierdas el barco

- Muy bien subire a ver a los niños -Candy entro al cuarto donde los niños eran vestidos y arreglados por su doncella quien salio al terminar de arreglarlos - Y diganme niños han estado durmiendose temprano

- Si -dijo Marcy

- No -dijo Marcus

- Porque no Marcus? -dijo levantando una ceja al preguntar

- Te dije que no dijeras nada, luego no nos va a volver a llevar -dijo Marcy dandole un codazo a su hermano

A donde? -dijo Candy poniendo los brazos en la cintura

- A ningun lado mami -dijo Marcy

- Les sacare la verdad con cosquillas -dijo abrazando a los dos y haciendoles cosquillas

- no mami jajaja te dire, de verdad fuimos al teatro

- Y que fueron a ver -dijo Candy acostandose con ellos encima

- Primero Hamblet mmm no me gusto mucho, solo un poquito, despues vimos Romeo y Julieta

- y les ha gustado

- si -dijeron los dos

- Aunque no me gusto mucho -dijo Marcy -Porque los dos se mueren al final

- es buena esa obra

- Mira mami he traido esto -dijo mostrandole los programas de teatro, Candy lo leyo y un nombre llamo su atencion Karen Kleiss - No lo puedo creer - dijo riendo

- Porque te ries mami?

- Estoy muy feliz, por ustedes y por el viaje. Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer a desayunar.

En Inglaterra

- Terry, hermano, como te ha ido en tu obra?

- Excelente, los nuevos artistas estan revolucionando

- Entonces te convertiras en una leyenda si sigues sin actuar -le dijo una joven poniendole un plato de comida frente a el

- Vamos mama, no hay mejor actor que mi tio

-Ves, hasta mi sobrino lo sabe -tomo un poco de vino y sonrio - Este vino es exquisito, dime de donde es

-Ese, es el que vamos a empesar a exportar, lo empezaremos a vender la empresa Meyer -Grandchester

- Vaya Clara, tu esposo hizo muy bien en casarse contigo

- Oye !

- Debiste haber ido, conocimos a la heredera de toda esa empresa, es viuda y muy guapa -Dijo James

- Se que Ca... -dijo Clara pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Terry

-Vamos, no empieces con lo mismo, sabes que no deseo casarme

- Pero Terry debes buscar una buena mujer con la cual sentar cabeza -Dijo James -Veme a mi

- Bueno tu tuviste suerte. Por cierto, mañana saldre de viaje a America

- Pero porque? -dijo su sobrino

- Un buen amigo mio se casara, con Karen, y ambos me han invitado no puedo dejar de ir

- Bien, pues entonces, no hay mas que decir, necesitas ayuda con el equipaje -Dijo Clara sonriendo

- No gracias. Bueno me voy tengo que terminar de prepararme.

Candy subio al barco con sus hijos, cuantos años atras habia tomado un barco por ultima vez, tantos, Felipe, Aurora y Charles los habian despedido y los niños lanzaban serpentinas hacia abajo

- Mami que divertido es esto

- Vamos no se alejen mucho, vayamos a nuestro camarote

- Si -los dos tomaron a Candy de las manos y corrieron hacia el area de los dormitorios

- Yo quiero junto a la ventana -Marcy

- No yo -decia Marcus

- Vamos no discutan, si siguen asi la que dormira de ese lado soy yo, porque no duermen los dos en esa cama, es suficientemente grande para los dos

- Bien - De pronto el barco comenzo a moverse

- Mira mami -dijo Marcus -Ya se esta moviendo

- Podemos salir?

- Si, pero no se alejen mucho y no hablen con extraños

- Si -y los dos corrieron, Candy extrañamente se sentia muy mareada se tumbo en la cama y cerro los ojos esperando que se le pasara el mareo

- Mira Marcy por aca, -dijo Marcus corriendo -Este lugar es muy grande - Era la popa del barco, que estaba vacia en ese momento, los dos se sentaron en una banca y miraron el mar

- Marcy jugamos un ratito?

- No, Marcus, soy una duquesa y debo comportarme con propiedad -dijo ella de pronto

- Marcy no vayas a empezar con eso de nuevo, eso no es divertido.

- Bueno, y que haremos

- No se -dijo Marcus metiendo su mano en un bolsillo de pronto sintio la armonica y la saco - Ya se tocare una cancion

- No, tu no sabes

- Claro de que si, Willy me ha enseñado mira

Cuando el comenzo a tocar, Marcy se levanto y lo miro enojada

- Eso es aburrido me voy a ver a mama. -Se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de alli. Marcus no le hizo caso y siguio tocando, le gustaba mucho la musica que salia de la armonica, y Willy le habia enseñado una melodia muy linda.

- Hola! -dijo un joven acercandose a el - Que lindo tocas -Marcus en ese momento dejo de tocar, y lo miro entre asombrado y asustado

- Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños

- Ah no?

- No, pero usted no es un extraño yo lo conozco

- De verdad -dijo el joven sonriendo - De donde

- Usted es Terrance Grandchester el actor

- Cuantos años tienes?

- 5 pero pronto cumplire 6

- Vaya eres casi un hombre, veo que te gusta tocar la armonica

-Si, la encontre el otro dia y Willy me ha enseñado a tocarla, no se de quien era mi mama la tenia guardada. Tu sabes tocarla?

- He... hace muchos años la tocaba

- Me puedes enseñar, solo me se la cancion que estaba tocando y quiero aprender mas -dijo extendiendo la mano y enseñandosela al verla Terry abrio los ojos, esa armonica, el la conocia, fue su mejor amiga tantos años atras...

- MARCUS! -dijo una niña morena que vestia un lindo vestido floreado - Mama dijo que no hablaramos con extraños. Vamonos

- No, el no es extraño es el actor de la obra de Romeo y Julieta

- Pero no lo conocemos, si mama se entera nos regañara, y no nos dejara salir de nuevo, vamonos

- No

- Soy la mayor hazme caso

- Por un minuto

- Le dire a mama

- Bueno, vamos -dijo Marcus derrotado- adios - y los dos corrieron hacia el area de los dormitorios

Terry se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, ese niño tenia la armonica que el habia tenido hacia tantos años atras, no no era posible, tal vez era alguna parecida, esos niños, eran tan distintos uno del otro, pero cuando aparecio la niña, casi pudo ver en esa expresion de enfado a ella, a su tarzan pecoso, pero la diferencia era el tono de su piel, no era improbable que ella estuviera en ese barco. No habia sabido de ella durante tantos años, Albert y el mantenian comunicacion y mas por el noviazgo de el con Karen, pero el no habia dicho nada de Candy y el nunca lo habia preguntado, tal vez tendria suerte de verla, de verla de nuevo. Aunque sea un instante, durante todos esos años no la habia olvidado, y aun la amaba.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, gracias por su tiempo para leerlo... nos leemos en el siguiente**

**Besos **

**Ires**


	7. El viaje a America

**Hey hola a todos y todas! Lamento mucho mi retraso, pero he tenido un monton de trabajo, pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. **

** Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero pronto poder actualizar.**

**Espero que hayan pasado un feliz dia del amor y que todos los dias de este año esten llenos de el. **

** Mil besos y abrazos les deja su amiga Ires**

capitulo 7

Marcy y Marcus caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la habitacion y Marcy lucia molesta

- Te dijo mami que no hablaras con extraños

- Marcy no le vayas a decir a mama, es que el es el actor y a mi me gusto mucho como actuo, por favor

- Bueno -dijo mirandolo sonriente - No le dire nada, pero promete que jugaras conmigo

- Bueno -dijo el abrazandola y los dos entraron en el camarote

-Mami estas bien?

-Si ya me siento mejor. Porque no vamos a recorrer el barco

- De verdad!!! -dijo Marcus

- Si, aun es temprano, y podemos divertirnos toda la tarde hasta que sea hora de cenar, estamos de vacaciones y solo nos vamos a divertir

- Mami, pero, una duquesa...

- Nada de una duquesa Marcy, cuantos años tienes?

- 5 casi 6

- Bueno mi pequeño angel de 5 años casi 6 vaos a hacer un trato, durante TODO el tiempo que estemos en este barco, vamos a dejar de ser duques, los tres, solo seremos, Candy, Marcy y Marcus, nada mas, al regresar a casa con los abuelos nos comportaremos de nuevo como duques, les parece

- mmm... -dijo Marcy pensando - Eso quiere decir que puedo dejar de hacer todo lo que una duquesa debe hacer -dijo la niña apresuradamente

- Si mi amor, porque habre hecho caso de meterte a esa escuela tan estricta, ahora podras correr y divertirte como en casa

- Bueno, entonces si, trato -dijo Marcy extendiendo su meñique

- Candy y sus dos hijos entrelazaron sus meñiques- Ahora, vamos a ver que nos pondremos.

Candy se puso a revisar y cambio a sus hijos a Marcus le puso un hermoso trajecito de marinero y a Marcy un vestido rosa y ella se coloco un vestido celeste, que le quedaba a la perfeccion

- Mami porque el boleto dice tu nombre pero no tu apellido

- Ese es mi apellido -dijo Candy tomando el boleto que estaba en la cama - Aqui dice ANDLEY, asi me llamaba yo antes de conocer a tu papi, Candy Andley, esto lo hizo tu tio Albert para que saliera de vacaciones.

- Ah -dijo ella - Me gusta Andley, puedo ser yo Andley?

- Tu eres una Andley amor

- Y yo tambien -dijo Marcus

- Si los dos, ahora vamos -Tomo un hermoso sombrero de paja y se lo coloco en la cabeza.

Candy y sus hijos recorrieron todo el barco, entraron al comedor, despues a el salon de baile, a las hermosas tiendas que tenian alli, y se sentaron a ver el atardecer

- Mami podemos conocer al capitan? -dijo Marcus

- Pues vamos a ver si nos recibe -Candy se levanto y llevo a sus hijos a la cabina de operaciones, el capitan charlaba con un joven en ese momento y los dos levantaron la mirada al verla en la puerta

- Buenas tardes Capitan

- Buenas tardes Señora, le puedo ayudar en algo? -dijo el Capitan estrechando su mano

- Mis hijos desean conocerlo, ellos son Marcus y Marcy y yo soy la duquesa Candice de Grobe

- Es un honor duquesa -dijo el sonriendo - Pero que raro -dijo el mirando una lista que estaba sobre su escritorio -No recuerdo haber visto su nombre en el registro

- Vaya, vaya eres de nuevo una polizona -dijo el joven que estaba con el capitan riendo y mirandola desde su lugar

- Pero que... -dijo Candy, despues miro asorada al capitan y le sonrio -Nuestros pasajes han sido registrados con mi nombre de Soltera Candice Withe Andley

- Oh, ya veo -dijo el capitan sonriendo - Disculpe a mi ahijado Daniel, duquesa, a veces es un poco impertinente, es un honor tenerla por aqui, cuando sus hijos desee venir a vistarme los atendere con gusto

-Gracias Capitan, nos retiramos, vamonos niños

-Gracias Capitan -dijeron los dos niños, hicieron una leve reverencia y salieron de alli corriendo

- Daniel, porque dijiste ese comentario, enfente de la duquesa, ha sido de muy mal gusto

- Oh vamos fue una broma, ahora te dejo trabajar ire a mi camarote -Dijo levantandose - En este viaje agradezco no ser el contramaestre y solo venir de vacaciones

- Nunca dejaras de ser un niño Daniel -El capitan sonrio y lo vio salir de su oficina.

Daniel corrio hasta alcanzar a Candy que estaba sentada en cubierta mientras sus niños se preparaban para jugar un poco de badminton, la mayoria de la gente, pasaba y la saludaba con la cabeza y seguia su camino, la cena pronto empezaria.

- Disculpe duquesa, puedo sentarme -dijo Daniel sonriendo

- Claro -dijo Candy mirandolo a su lado

- Asi que no es un polizonte

- No, no lo soy, no entiendo porque ha hecho ese comentario -dijo Candy sonrojada y viendo como sus niños golpeaban diestramente la pluma

- Oh vamos, tal vez sea un secreto en la alta sociedad, pero yo se que alguna vez fuiste un polizonte -dijo levantando la voz y sus hijos al oir aquello dejaron de jugar y la miraron

- De verdad mami!!!! -dijo Marcus corriendo hacia ella - Tu eras un polizonte

- Bueno yo -dijo mirando a sus hijos y despues a Daniel que se reia abiertamente

- Diles la verdad Candy, puedo llamarte Candy no es asi?

- Bueno usted que se cree! -dijo Candy molesta - Yo...

- Niños lo que les digo es de verdad, hace mucho años, casi 13 años, su mama estaba en Escocia sin dinero -Candy lo miro perpeleja "Como era que sabia aquello" - Y deseaba con todo su corazon volver a America, alli conocio a unos marineros que la metieron en una caja o era un barril? no lo recuerdo, pero asi logro subir a un barco, donde viajaba otro polizonte

- Pero como sabe usted eso? -dijo Candy con tono de sorpresa

- Porque el otro polizonte era yo -dijo riendo - Candy, como es que me has olvidado, soy yo Cokie

- Cokie!!!???

- Vamos, no me digas que no me conoces

- Claro que te conozco, pero eres, estas... diferente

- Por supuesto que si, han pasado 10 años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, creo que he crecido unos cuantos centimetros -Candy lo abrazo

- No puedo creerlo, pero porque el capitan te ha dicho ahijado?

- El me adopto, hace muchos años, yo era ayudante de un barco, y despues, lo conoci a el, me cuido, me ofrecio trabajo y estudios, ahora soy contramaestre, viajo a America pues mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz, bueno no a punto, pues espero llegar antes que el bebe, pero mi barco ha tenido un accidente y no podra zarpar dentro de mucho tiempo, asi que volvi en este como pasajero

- Vaya, te has casado, eso es magnifico

- Tu tambien, -dijo mirando a sus hijos - Pero no te casaste con... -dijo mirandola con duda, al ver que sus hijos seguian el hilo del a conversacion -Verdad?

- Me he casado con un medico, Marcus de Grobe, el era duque tambien, pero murio hace muchos años

- 5 años -dijo Marcy - Fue un heroe en la guerra

- Si fue un heroe -dijo Candy sonreindo- el no los conocio -dijo mirando a sus hijos - Vamos amores, a jugar -dijo Candy sonriendo - Nosotros los veremos desde aqui

- Pero!

- Vamos -Los dos arrastraron los pies y tomaron las raquetas y comenzaron a jugar

- Y dime Candy como has estado?

- Bien, muy bien, como puedes ver, vivo en Italia

- Italia, vaya quien lo diria, la polizonte seria una duquesa

- Deja de decir eso

- Espero que no te averguence, porque a mi no, gracias a eso te conoci

- Nunca, en realidad, creo que nunca he dejado de ser la Cady que conociste, ahora tengo un compromiso hacia el recuerdo de mi marido y a sus abuelos, y estoy orgullosa de ello, pero a veces ser tan estirada es aburrido.

- Me imagino, cuando vi tu nombre en la lista de pasajeros me sorprendi y mas porque...

- Mami ya me cance de esto -dijo Marcy - puedo sentarme a leer

- Claro amor -dijo y la pequeña de el bolso que tenia en las piernas Candy tomo un libro

- Tu hija lee? -dijo mirandola sorprendido -Cuantos años tiene?

- No lee, bueno lee a su manera, ella esta muy apegada a su abuelo, y su abuelo le da el periodico o cualquier libro cuando estan juntos, y un dia le dijo "cuando salgas nunca olvides cargar un buen libro, aunque no entiendas que dice, imaginate una linda historia" entonces desde ese dia ella no sale sin cargar un libro

- Ya veo, y tu pequeño?

- Yo no soy pequeño, soy Marcus

- Bueno Marcus, dime que te gusta hacer?

- Toco la armonica -dijo mostrandosela pues la traia en la bolsa del pantalon y comenzo a tocar una cancion ritmica que su jardinero le habia enseñado

- Vaya suena bien, sabes otra -dijo cuando termino de tocar

- No ese pedacito me lo enseño Willy y es todo

- Es nuestro jardinero- dijo Candy sonriendo

- Bueno Candy es hora de ir a cenar, dime eres Andley o de Grobe? -dijo el de pronto

- Ambas

- No, digo te has registrado Andley pero te presentas de Grobe, porque?

- Bueno, me enviaron los pasajes como Andley, para que volviera a casa o eso creo, desde que me case no he vuelto a America, pero la verdad, hay tanto en torno a mi vida como Grobe, que no se si quisiera oir mas chismes

- Chismes?

- En la cena te dire -dijo al ver que toda la cubierta habia quedado sola- Vamos a cenar, Cenaras con nostros?

- Sera un honor.

Candy, sus hijos y Daniel se sentaron en un extremo cerca de la puerta, sus hijos estaban cansados y si a la mitad de la cena se quedaban dormidos seria mas facil moverlos desde alli.

/////////////////////////////////////////////Del otro lado del comedor //////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Vamos Duque Grandchester, cene con nostros -dijo una mujer rubia sonriendo

-Gracias -dijo sentandose al lado de un hombre de edad avanzada

-Terry quien hubiera dicho, que ocuparias con tanto temple el lugar de tu padre, la empresa Grandchester ha crecio mucho y mas ahora con la fusion con la empresa Vinera de Italia y tu empresa teatral

- Quien lo diria -dijo Terry recargandose en el respaldo de la silla y tomando una copa de vino tinto, mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de las señoras de la mesa

-Has oido que la Duquesa de Grobe viene en el barco

- Si, pero solo viene ella sola con sus hijos, donde habra dejado a su amante? -dijo una de ellas

- Pero Ana como sabes que es su amante?

-Segun he oido, ella solo viaja con el, y la acompaña a donde va, por logica es su amante

- Ya dejen de chismear las dos, Terry no esta acostumbrado a escuchar chacharas sin sentido, ademas ella es su socia

- Pero en verdad Terry -dijo Ana - Y ya la has conocido

- No -dijo Terry recorriendo el salon con la mirada

- Pues he oido, que viene acompañada de un joven y al parecer es mucho menor que ella, cuando entre en el comedor me los tope en una de las mesas de el fondo, tal vez sea su nueva conquista. Sabes lo que le ha sucedido a su marido, Marge?

-No, al parecer es un tema muy hermetico en Italia creo que es medico o lo era, no lo se, solo he escuchado que a ella se le ve con un hombre mucho mayor y que viven juntos, pero no es su esposo, ademas me dijo una amiga de una amiga, que ella antes de venir a Italia era una buscona, que engatuso a los duques para entrar en su familia y...

- Pero como es que habla asi de ella si no la conocen? Ustedes se hacen una idea por lo que ven o les cuenta la gente, pero en realidad no saben si es su hermano o algun familiar o amigo, siempre tienen que estar ideando como mortificar la existencia, por mujeres como ustedes es por lo que no me he casado -dijo Terry levantandose- Adam, ha sido un honor cenar con ustedes, pero cuando tu esposa deje de ser intrigosa vuelveme a invitar a cenar. Señores, Señoras -Terry se dio la media vuelta y se fue. No sabia cual era el motivo de haber defendido a esa Duquesa de Grobe, pero la manera en que hablaban de ella le era molesto.

Terry camino por el comedor, y cerca de la puerta vio a una mujer rubia salir con una pequeña en brazos, y despues de eso vio a un joven cargar a un niño rubio que dormia en una silla y salir por la puerta, era el pequeño al que habia concido por la mañana, el camino a prisa y los siguio, y vio que el joven entraba en el camarote con el niño.

- Gracias por esta velada Daniel, me he divertido mucho -dijo tomandolo del brazo y caminando a su lado hasta la orilla del barco

- El gusto ha sido mio, sigues siendo tan divertida como en el pasado, y tus hijos, son tu vivo retrato

- Gracias

- Espero que me permitas disfrutar todo este viaje en tu compañia, a menos que tengas otros planes

- No, en realidad me parece perfecto -dijo sonriendo

- Y tambien quisiera que una de estas noches me acompañes al baile

- Muy bien, ya veremos, que descanses Cokie

- Tu tambien Candy -dijo el dandose la vuelta - No te desveles -El se acerco a ella y le beso en la mejilla - Gracias Candy, nunca te lo habia podido decir, pero tu siempre fuiste mi fuerza y mi inspiracion, gracias a ti estoy ahora aqui

- -Candy lo abrazo y le acarcio la mejilla ¨-Para mi siempre seras aquel niño travieso que me metio en lios hace tantos años

- jajaja! -Rio Cokie - Descansa Tarzan pecoso -dijo el dandose la vuelta

Candy se quedo mirando el mar, "tarzan pecoso" resono en su cabeza, cuando fue la ultima vez que la habian llamado asi? recordo cuando conocio a Cokie y que le habia dicho que Terry hablaba de ella, miro la luna, su vida era tan distinta a como la habia soñado, y ahora se encontraba navegando de nuevo a casa. Candy miro a su alrrededor, la neblina comenzaba a invadir todo el barco, como la primera vez que habia viajado en uno, donde lo habia conocido a el, "Terry" susurro. Coloco su mano en su pecho, cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto, tantos años, la ultima vez, fue cuando se comprometio con Mark, que hubiera pasado si hubiese huido con el. No lo sabia, pero no se arrepentia, amaba su vida tal cual era en ese momento y sabia que si le ofrecian cambiar algo, por nada lo haria.

Candy escucho pasos, acercandose a ella, y una voz llamandola de nuevo como hacia mucho tiempo

- He Tarzan Pecoso, te estan buscando -dijo Daniel de nuevo

- Daniel no me llames asi -dijo arrugando la nariz

- Tus pecas son mas notorias cuando te enojas

- Oye, a mi me encantan, no te habias ido ya?

- Oh correme. jajaja esta bien no te enojes, entonces Duquesa de Grobe, mira lo que me he encontrado -dijo apareciendo frente a ella con Marcy en brazos

- Que ha pasado?

- Me la encontre vagando en busca de su mami - el se la paso a Candy quien la cargo con cuidado.

- Gracias por encontrarla - El se quito el saco y cubrio a Marcy y a Candy con el, le paso el brazo por la espalda y camino a su lado rumbo al camarote. Cerca de alli, Terry no sabia el motivo porque estaba alli mirando esa escena. La habia visto a esa joven mirando la luna, y pudo jurar que era ella, Candy, pero ese joven, que habia llegado la habia llamado Tarzan pecoso, porque? Pero tambien la habia llamado, duquesa de Grobe, Candy era esa mujer de la que tanto habia oido, por parte de su hermano y su cuñada, que hablaban maravillas de ella, y tambien de la sociedad que tenian una referencia muy mala sobre ella. Era un tema muy comentado en esos dias, la duquesa de Grobe, dueña de una gran fortuna y un consorcio vinicola en Italia. Acaso ese hombre que estaba a su lado era lo que esas mujeres decian?. Por lo visto Candy habia cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo.

Los dias pasaron rapidamente para Candy, quien todo el dia estaba en compañia de Daniel y sus hijos, el jugaba con ellos y Candy los veia divertirse, por lo visto aun seguia siendo un niño, Cokie tambien tocaba la armonica y le enseñaba nuevas canciones a Marcus, quien progreso rapidamente. Candy poco a poco dejo de ir a cenar en el comedor, pues sus hijos terminaban tan cansados que se qudaban dormidos antes de la cena, asi que los tres merendaban y depues se dormian, y Candy se quedaba en la habitancion leyendo o solamente pensando en America, y todo lo ocurrido en su vida.

Ya casi estaba por finalizar su viaje, en un par de dias llegarian a New York, Cokie y Candy todos los dias hablaban poniedose al dia uno del otro, eran muchos años los que tenian sin verse y tenian mil cosas que platicar, ambos reian y Mrcus y Marcy pronto conocieron el barco completo y a todo su personal.

-Duquesa de Grobe - dijo Daniel saludandola y sentandose a su lado, cada vez que la veia la saludaba asi, pues habia escuchado los rumores que decian de ella, los cuales le causaban gracia y con eso trataba de restarle importancia a los chismes.

- Vamos Cokie, deja de llamarme asi, solo soy Candy

- Muy bien Candy, no iras a cenar? -dijo mirando el cielo azul donde comenzaban a aparecer las estrellas

- No, esta vez no, no tengo hambre

- Bueno entonces me robare a estos dos niños y me los llevare a cenar conmigo si no te molesta

- No, pero no creo que aguanten toda la noche

- Ustedes que dicen niños, quieren cenar conmigo en la mesa del capitan? -dijo Daniel sonriendo

- SIIIIIIII!!! gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se acercaron a Candy y le dieron un beso - Mami te veremos al ratito y te llevaremos pastel

- Si, cualquier cosa me llamas ok... Daniel?

- Claro. Vamos princesa -dijo teniendole la mano y se alejaron de la vista de Candy

Candy se sento en una banca a la orilla de el barco, estaba muy emocionada porque, en 2 dias a lo mucho llegaria de nuevo a America, cuanto tiempo no habia soñado con volver? Toda su vida estaba alli, sus amigas, su casa, su familia, cuantas cosas no habia vivido en America? Sabia que su vida estaba en una nueva estapa, y tenia miedo, no lo podia negar, pero tambien estaba muy feliz, porque al fin volveria a su hogar.

Candy abrio su bolso, alli lo unico que traia era un desgastado libro rojo, que su hija cargaba a todas partes, las letra doradas en su portada aun rezaban "ROMEO Y JULIETA" nunca se habia fijado cual era el libro que cargaba, en la portada con la hermosa letras de su esposo estaba escrito _"Esta es a mi gusto la mejor obra de teatro escrita" _Marco Antonio, Candy se rio, Marco tenia esa costumbre, todos sus libros de medicina estaban reseñados por el, y cuando habia llegado a Italia, al revisar la biblioteca vio que muchos libros tenian comentarios buenos y malos escritos por El, al seguir hojeando vio en las primeras hojas habia dibujos creados por Marcy, flores y soles. Candy se puso de pie y comenzo a hojearlo, tenia frases subrayadas en rojo, hacia tantos años habia visto un libro igual, ambos amaban el mismo libro y eran tan distintos uno del otro. En una pagina marcada por el uso leyo en voz alta

**_"Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran"... De ellos me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche. Mas quiero morir a sus manos, amandome tu, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor"..."Y quien te guio aqui?"_**al decir la ultima frase bajo el libro y miro el cielo, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y de pronto una voz detras de ella la saco de sus pensamientos

**_-_** _El amor que me dijo donde vivias. De el me aconseje, el guio mis ojos que yo le habia entregado. Sin ser nauchero, te juro que navegaria hasta la playa mas remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciada._ - Candy se dio la media vuelta y miro a la persona que estaba detras de ella, no podia creer que el estuviera alli

- Terry

- Candy, hola

- Hola, como has estado? -dijo ella sin saber que mas decir

- Bien, gracias, veo que aun aprecias a Shakespeare

-si, aun no olvido algunas lineas -dijo desviando la mirada -Bueno tengo que irme -dijo caminado hacia el comedor

- Espera -dijo el deteniendola de el brazo -Dime Candy como has estado

- Bien gracias -dijo mirandolo a los ojos, pero en ese momento al verlo, sintio un nudo en la garganta, en la mirada de el podia leer la pregunta¿En verdad estas bien¿Como te sientes? Frente a sus ojos se sintio vulnerable, como no se habia sentido en mucho tiempo. Porque Terry le causaba esa sensacion, tan mortificante, tan dolorosa. -He tenido dias mejores -volvio a contestar - Ha sido un gusto verte Terry

- Igualmente Candy -el solto el brazo y la vio alejarse, _porque no la retuve? porque no tuve el valor de hablar con ella? acaso fue su mirada, era tan distinta a la que tenia tantos años atras, pero era la misma Candy o no? pero que era verdad, aquello que el recordaba, o lo que todos decian, el tiempo lo habia cambiado a el acaso no hizo lo mismo con ella?_

Terry corrio para alcanzarla, en ese momento se detuvo y la vio parada junto a la puerta del comedor, de alli salieron dos niños que corrieron a abrazarla mientras ella se ponia de cunclillas para rodearlos a los dos con los brazos

- Mami, hola, hoy no nos dormimos -dijo el pequeño, que reconocio como aquel rubio que conocio el primer dia - Me sente con el capitan

- Si mami, y Daniel nos platico cuando tu y el se conocieron en Escocia, dijo que el te habia reconocido por tus pecas, que Terry hablaba de ti, Tarzan pecoso... -dijo Marcy riendo -Eres tarzan pecoso?

- Oye!!! -dijo levantandose y enfrentando al joven que reia delante de ella -Como te atreves a decirles esas cosas a mis hijos?

- Que no es verdad?

- Mami quien es Terry? -dijo Marcy seria

- EL -dijo Marcus señalando a Terry que miraba a Terry y despues a Candy - Mami el es mi nuevo amigo, es el actor, ven te lo presentare -dijo tomandola de la mano pero Candy no se movio ni un paso

- Yo le dije que no hablara con el -dijo Marcy cruzandose de brazos - Te lo dije

- Mami pero el no es un extraño, verdad que no Terry

- Marcus, no es manera de comportarte -dijo Candy -Disculpalo por favor -dijo Mirando a Terry - Vamos es hora de dormir niños -Marcus puso cara de regañado y miro a Terry y despues a Daniel

- Vamos, no hay problema verdad amigo -dijo Terry incandose - El y yo somos viejos amigos, verdad, me estabas enseñando como tocas la armonica la vez anterior, Marcus volteo a ver a su mama, y no supo que expresion tenia en el rosto, asi que miro a Terry y le dijo

- Disculpe mis modales, buenas noches -Dijo Marcus - Buenas noches Daniel, vamos Marcy

- Buenas noches -dijo Marcy se inclino y abrazo el brazo de su hermano y los dos caminaron rumbo a el camarote

- Vamos Candy no seas tan estricta con ellos -Dijo Daniel sonriendo - Ademas aceptalo alguna vez lo admiraste -dijo mirando a Terry - Ire a ver que tus hijos no esten con mucho sentimiento, tu tienes cosas que arreglar, Te vere luego -dijo Mirando a Terry

-Candy podemos... hablar un momento -dijo Terry

-Terry yo, no, creo que debo regresar, Daniel...

- Entonces es cierto? todo eso que dicen? Tu estas con el? -El cabello de Candy se movia con el viento y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que estaba y cuanto la extrañaba, ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos muy molesta.

- Vaya, sabia que el tiempo nos habia cambiado, pero no crei que tanto - Se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Terry sin mas palabras. Terry en ese momento se dio cuenta que pudo haber estado mas tiempo con ella, pero como siempre las palabras habian salido sin pensar. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al bar de el barco.

Candy entro en su camarote, se sentia muy molesta, en la cama estaba sentado Daniel tocandoles una cancion de cuna y sus hijos estaban quedandose dormidos, el sonrio al verla entrar y dejo de tocar la melodia, Candy no le sonrio, ella apago la luz y salio del cuarto

- Que era lo que pretendias Daniel? Tu lo sabias?

- Que ellos se conocian? Pues, creo que un par de veces, Marcus se acerco a hablar con Terry y no te lo habia dicho, porque me di cuenta que el no sabia que era tu hijo y tu no parecias saber que estaba el aqui. Pero estas bien? te ha dicho algo? -Candy queria llorar, se sentia molesta y tenia una extraña opresion en el pecho, porque las palabras de Terry le dolian tanto, las habia escuchado por tanto tiempo y nunca le importaron pero oirlas de sus labios le habia dolido. Levanto la cabeza, busco fuerzas para no llorar y miro a Daniel

-Si Daniel, solo estoy un poco cansada, debo regresar a mi habitacion, si mañana desembarcamos habra muchas cosas que arreglar, te vere mañana en el desayuno -Se dio la vuelta pero el la detuvo

- Candy no te puedes ir asi, no puedo permitir volverte a ver asi

- De que estas hablando?

-De la mascara, cuando te vi, tu fingias ser feliz, fingias vivir, aun con tus hijos, tenias oculto tu pasado, y Candy debes volver a vivir

- Daniel no se de que me estas hablando, yo tengo jaqueca

- Bien, descansa entonces -dijo el dandose la vuelta -Pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, que quieres ocultar? porque cierras tu corazon? Es hora de que salgas de esa oscuridad en la que te has metido y vivas, y crezcas, aprendas y no solo ayudes a tus hijos a cercer y ser fuertes como tu, sino que ellos deben ayudarte y darte fortaleza. Deja el pasado atras. Mark murio y no fue tu culpa, esa es la verdad.

- Daniel, buenas noches -se dio la vuelta y entro en su recamara. Se sento en la cama y se tapo la cara con las manos, no queria llorar, pero le dolia lo que le habia dicho Daniel, el recordar la perdida de Mark aun le dolia en el alma, pero en ese momento tenia un gran dolor, y aunque queria fingir no saber porque era, lo sabia, el desprecio en la voz de Terry y su manera de hablarle le habia calado en lo mas profundo, crei que era un tema olvidado, creia que Mark lo habia remplazado, pero al parecer su corazon aun guardaba algo por Terry, y eso en ese momento le dolia. Candy arropo a sus hijos y se coloco un chal encima, tenia que salir de alli, necesitaba aire, y en ese momento no tenia sueño.

Daniel vago por el barco, la gente aun estaba en el salon disfrutando el ultimo baile de el viaje, sabia que en unas horas arribarian a New York, y eso le frustraba, todo el viaje habia sido perfecto hasta ese dia, le habia dolido el ver a Candy tan derrotada, y el haberle hablado de esa forma, pero debia luchar y ser fuerte como hasta ese dia pero solo la veia undirse y no se lo permitiria, tenia que encontrar a Terry y ya casi habia recorrido el barco completo y no lo habia encontrado.

Del bar salio Terry con una botella vacia en la mano, que arrojo al mar, y este no se habia percatado de la presencia de Daniel, quien al ver a Terry se acerco a el y se recargo en el barandal donde estaba Terry recargado con los ojos cerrados.

- Vaya Terry, no crei que fueras alcoholico

- Tu, que quieres? -dijo Terry molesto - Tu amante te ha botado del camarote -dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-Amante? Por favor Terry, soy mejor que eso, y crei que tu tambien lo eras, que acaso no me dijiste alguna vez que amabas a Candy?

- Y a ti que te importa? yo no te conozco, y a ella la ame hace mucho tiempo... ahora ya ni siquiera se quien es ella

- Terry que mala memoria tienes -dijo Daniel riendo - Pero dejame te digo que ella es la misma maravillosa persona que conoci hace tanto tiempo y tu tambien, solo que ahora su vida es distinta a la de una niña sin mas preocupaciones que encontrar a su novio. Ahora tiene una gran empresa en sus manos y dos hijos que atender, no puedes pedirle que sea la misma.

- Y dime, sigue besando tan bien como antes? -dijo el en tono sarcastico - Es cierto que ustedes dos son amantes? -dijo Terry deteniendose delante de el. -Anda dime la verdad -Daniel al oir eso se molesto y con un rapido movimiento golpeo a Terry en la mejilla y lo derrumbo

- Eres tan estupido como siempre, Terry ella y yo solo somos amigos, si crees todo lo que oyes perderas su valiosa amistad, y no creo que quieras eso, piensa antes de hablar, y debes ir a hablar con ella antes de que el barco llegue a New York, porque no creo que esta oportunidad se vuelva a dar. -Daniel se dio la vuelta y a lo lejos le grito- Terry ella no es mi amante, porque estoy felizmente casado, y mi nombre con el que me conociste era Cokie... -y desaparecio tras la puerta de un camarote.

Terry se quedo sentado donde habia quedado despues del golpe, le dolia la cabeza y el tener los sentidos atrofiados por el alcohol no le ayudaba mucho. Sintio que la sangre brotaba de su labio, pero no le importo oculto la cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras trataba de recordar las palabras de ese hombre. Que le habia dicho sobre Candy? el y ella... En ese momento escucho pasos cerca de el, pero no estaba de humor de levantar la cabeza, pero en un momento dejo de escucharlos. Se habian detenido. Sintio una mano sobre su brazo que rodeaba su cabeza y poco a poco la levanto, hasta que sus cansados ojos apreciaron a la persona que estaba incada frente a el.

- Can...

- Terry que te ha sucedido -dijo ella sacando un pañuelo de el bolsillo de su chal y limpiandole la sangre de la cara - Tu siempre metido en peleas -Despues de eso le entrego el pañuelo para que lo apretara en la herida

- Candy... tu

- No hables Terry, ven levantate -dijo tomandolo de las manos - Te acompañare a que te recuestes -dijo ella sonriendo

Los dos caminaron en silencio y Terry le dijo cual era su recamara, ella lo acompaño y le abrio la cama, despues Terry se sento en ella y se recosto, Candy le quito los zapatos y le limpio con agua la herida de el labio.

- Candy yo...

- No hables Terry, mejor duerme -dijo acariciandole el rostro, Candy se sentia extraña, se sentia mal por estar alli con Terry, pero a la vez sentia una alegria inmensa, parecia que su corazon habia ocultado una leve esperanza por reencontrarlo y ahora que lo habia visto, brotaba a borbotones.

- Pecosa estas tan linda como la ultima vez que te vi, te amo pecosa -dijo el quedandose dormido

Candy se levanto de la cama, se acerco al rostro de Terry y le beso en la mejilla, sabia que no podia volver a verlo, no podia dejar sentir este sentimiento, se apresuro a salir de su camarote y se dirigio a el de ella, no sin antes notar que unos kilometros mas delante aparecia entre la niebla nocturna, la inminente figura amada por todos sus compatriotas, ergida en medio de el mar su bella estatua de la libertad le daba la bienvenida.

**Continuara... **

**Besos Ires **


	8. Negocios

**Bueno hola a todos, gracias por su amable espera, lamento la demora, pero al fin esta, en verdad no lo habia dejado al olvido, simplemente tenía muchas ideas pero ninguna me parecia perfecta, espero que a ustedes les guste como va la historia, y pronto actualizare. **

**Disfruten su lectura nos vemos al final del capitulo. **

**xoxo Ires**

**Capitulo 8 "Negocios"  
**

Candy se sento en una banca de cubierta, la estatua de la libertad le sonreía dándole la bienvenida a todos los compatriotas que llegaban de nuevo a casa y tambien a aquellos que llegaban con un sueño de prosperidad para ellos y su familia, cerro los ojos y apreto su chal contra ella, su corazon latia con fuerza. Porque? Que era ese sentimiento que borbotaba fuertemente, no era posible, ella ya lo había olvidado, ella ya no lo amaba, pero que entonces?

-Me puedo sentar a tu lado? –escucho que le decian abrio los ojos y vio a Daniel que le sonreia

-Claro, siempre tendras un espacio a mi lado

-Gracias, dime que haces levantada aun a estas horas

-Admiro a esa gran dama

-Si, es hermosa verdad, cuando la vi por primera vez yo creo que fue lo mejor que pude haber visto en mi vida. Sabes nos hemos adelantado en el itinerario, al parecer llegamos con un dia de anticipación a New York

-De verdad? Es eso posible

-Pues si, entonces tengo entendido que el dia de mañana todo el dia sera de celebración desde las 10 hasta las 10 y todo por cuenta de el crucero, todo esto para que puedan desembarcar el dia de mañana, el anuncio se dio a la hora del baile y todos los tripulantes han aceptado

-Daniel, sera posible que pueda desembarcar mañana mismo

-Mañana? No piensas quedarte?

-La verdad, no, yo, no tengo manera para expresar mis sentimientos en estos momentos, pero yo no, no deseo volver a verlo.

-Candy si asi lo deseas, yo mañana hablare con el capitan y desembarcaremos los dos y tus hijos. Pero que piensas hacer?

Ire a ver mis negocios aquí en New York

-Olvide que eres una empresaria, pues hablare esta noche con mi padre, y a primera hora partiremos

-En verdad, esto no te causara problemas

-No. Pero vamos ve a dormir, que debemos bajar antes de que los demas tripulantes despierten o todos querran bajar

-Bien. Descansa Daniel

-Tu también.

Candy entro en su camarote y miro el reloj eran las 3 de la madrugada, y no tenia sueño. Saco sus maletas y comenzo a empacar todas sus pertenencias, ya había comenzado a arreglar todo asi que lo unico que tenia pendiente eran sus ropas. Al ver que todo estaba listo se dio una ducha, ya dormiria mas tarde.

Se puso un bello vestido azul marino y saco un sombrero de ala ancha, preparo la ropa de sus hijos y los levanto.

-Hemos llegado

-Mami aun no sale el sol –dijo Marcus tallandose los ojos – No puedo dormir un poquito mas

-No, porque hemos llegado a New York y vamos a desembarcar

-Ya llegamos, Marcy despierta, despierta, hemos llegado a America

-Mami yo no quiero bajarme –dijo Marcy haciendo un puchero

-Vamos aquí esta la ropa –Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta –Ven debe ser Daniel que viene por nosotros.

Los tres salieron del camarote, Daniel pidió que bajaran las maletas de Candy y las instalaran en el carruaje que esperaba junto al barco

-En verdad no hay problema por esto Daniel?

-Claro de que no, pero dime, estas segura que no quieres…

-No, estoy bien, ahora vamonos. –dijo bajando del barco no sin darle un ultimo vistazo a la hilera de puertas de los camarotes – Pero tu que haras Daniel?

-Tomare el tren que sale en 20 minutos para ir a casa

-Entonces no vendras con nosotros Daniel? –dijo Marcy

-No pequeña, pero nada mas nazca mi bebe ire a verlos a su casa en Chicago

-De verdad, traerás un bebe?

-Claro.

-Entonces te vamos a esperar –dijo la pequeña sonriendole – y nosotros a donde vamos

-Vamos a ir a las oficinas de nuestra empresa y después iremos a comprar los pasajes del tren para poder ir a Chicago

-Y podremos comprar cosas bonitas en las tiendas de aquí

-Podemos ir y comprar claro

-Hurra!!!

-Yo aquí me quedare –dijo Daniel – Cuidate mucho y no olvides, intenta ser feliz, no encierres en esa coraza tu corazon.

-Lo recordare, nosotros tambien nos quedaremos aquí –dijo bajando las maletas

-Pero aun no te iras o si?

-No, pero debo saber a que hora sale el tren.

Candy pidio cambiar los pasajes que Albert le había mandando, para ese día pero 6 horas mas tarde que era el viaje a Chicago mas proximo, se despidio de Daniel, desandole lo mejor y pidio al encargado de la estacion que le cuidara el equipaje para ir de compras

-Ahora si vamonos –dijo mientras veia alejarse el tren en el que iba su amigo Daniel

-Mami pero que vamos a hacer, nos vamos a perder –dijo Marcy

-Claro de que no, piensa que esta es una nueva aventura para nosotros ademas, si nos perdemos preguntamos. Primero vayamos a la oficina a darle un vistazo a todo.

-Siiiii. Tu tambien eres la jefa aquí –dijo Marcus

-No, aquí solo soy socia asi que van a conocer el corporativo Andley

----------------------------

El sol entraba por la escotilla de su habitacion, era mas tarde de lo normal, pues el sol le pegaba en los ojos y fue lo que le obligo a despertar, le dolia la mandibula, pero no podia recordar muy bien el porque le habian golpeado, tenia mucho tiempo sin beber, y a causa de esto el alcohol se le habia subido mas rapido a la cabeza. Tenia que hablar con Candy, debia aclarar las cosas. Se puso en pie y de su hombro cayo un pequeño pedazo de tela. Un pañuelo manchado de sangre, sangre que le pertenecia, pero el pañuelo era de ella, Su nombre estaba bellamente bordado en el Candice G. su nombre y la inicial de el apellido por el que la habia perdido tanto tiempo atrás.

Terry se lavo la cara y salio de su camarote, dirigiendose primeramente a el dormitorio de Candy, debia verla, intentar, intentar arreglar lo que le dijo siempre tenia que hablar de mas, pero no queria lastimarla, solo queria volver a ser parte de su vida. Golpeo varias veces sin recibir respuesta. Se dio la media vuelta y entro en el comedor.

-Vaya Duque Grandchester, es bueno verlo esta mañana

-Gracias Sra. Bennet donde esta su marido

-Mi marido? Vaya ni me pregunte, ese hombre, lo he estado cuidando durante todo este viaje para que no se le acerque a la buscona de la "duquesa de Grobe" y hoy a logrado burlarme, la anda buscando por todo el barco, pues desea hacerse socio de ella para importar sus vinos a México.

-Sra. Bennet no debe hablar asi de ella, ella es…

-Vamos pero lo es, mire estuvimos en Italia por 3 meses y solo se le veia pasaear con ese hombre mucho mayor que el, nunca se separaban pero llega aquí y que encontramos? Que esta con un jovencito mucho mas chico que ella, es mujer no tiene vergüenza

-No le…

-Mary –dijo un hombre detrás de ella – Terrance buenos dias

-Buenos días Tomas

-Dime la has encontrado? He? Piensas huir a su lado?

-Vamos mujer calmate, no seas fantasiosa. Pero debo decirte que no la he encontrado, me he topado al capitan y me ha dicho que ella y su ahijado Daniel que es contramaestre bajaron del barco a las 5 de la mañana

-Bajaron? Pero como es posible? Si aun no hemos llegado a tierra? –dijo Terry

-Se encuentra bien Duque? –dijo la mujer – Hemos arribado a New York desde las 3 de la madrugada, el capitan lo dijo durante la cena. Pero ve yo tenia razon, esa mujer es una buscona y pienso… - Terry se dio la media vuelta y se dirigio con el capitan que hablaba con unos pasajeros

-Disculpe Capitan

-Si digame joven? –dijo el capitan sonriendole

-Yo, deseo saber si es verdad que la duquesa de Grobe ha bajado del barco?

-Oh si, lamento decirle, ella y mi ahijado Daniel tuvieron que descender del barco.

-Capitan necesito que me permita bajar ahora mismo!

-Lo siento Sr. Su boleto dice que tiene que llegar hasta las 8 de la noche y hasta esa hora descendera. Compermiso –dijo dandose la vuelta

Terry se dio la media vuelta, miro su reloj comprobo que casi eran las 11 de la mañana, se dispuso a ir a comer algo y despues buscaria la manera de desender.

---------------------------------------------

-Estas segura de esto mami? –dijo la pequeña mirando a Candy que dejaba las maletas encargadas en la estacion y miraba hacia fuera donde los coches pasaban a toda velocidad

-No te preocupes Marcy, tu, tu hermano y yo iremos de compras y despues regresaremos por el equipaje y nos iremos a Chicago

-Mami, pero promete que me compraran algo a mi –dijo Marcus – Y que no se entretendran con los vestidos guacala

-Esta bien, entonces que quieren hacer?

-Ir a conocer la empresa tuya mami

-Si, quiero ver donde trabajabas cuando vivias aquí –dijo Marcus

-Yo no trabajaba en el corporativo.

-Si daaaaa!!! –dijo Marcy – Era doctora como papa

-Y nos vas a llevar a donde se conocieron

-Claro –dijo Candy sonriendoles –Miren ese es el corporativo Andley

-Si es que es TAAAAAAAAAAAn Grande!

-Y es de nosotros? –dijo Marcus

-No, es de mi familia, quizas una parte chiquita es mia y por supuesto de ustedes

-Pues yo me quedare con el de Italia y tu este Mandy

-Pero!

-Yo soy el mayor asi que es lo que me corresponde por ser el unico hombre

-Pero y si mi mama decide tener otro bebe? Entonces no seras el unico hombre

-Piensas tener otro bebe? –Dijo Marcus escandalizado – Si quieres tenlo, pero que sea niña

-Pero que les sucede –dijo Candy poniendose roja – No se hacen como el pan, ademas ese tema no es discutible. Ya vámonos.

------------------------------------------------------

-Terrance, quizas la Duquesa de Grobe me ha ganado –dijo el Sr. Bennet

-De que hablas Tomas? –dijo Terry mirando a un hombre no mucho mayor que el – En que te pudo haber ganado?

Vamos hombre, te esta afectando eso de estar siempre metido en el teatro. He conseguido traer de España mi vino, pero no es tan conocido como el de La Duquesa, deseaba comprar aquí en Napa un gran viñedo que esta en venta, pero quizas a eso ha venido ella, y ya se me ha adelantado, hoy en –dijo mirando su reloj – En una hora se cerrara la venta. Y no estare alli para ganar la venta.

-Es eso verdad?

-Asi es. Crei que la venta seria hasta mañana, pero me ha llegado un telegrama que la han cambiado ha hoy porque el dueño esta muy enfermo y desea venderla antes de morir.

-Y donde vive el?

-Aquí en New York, a un par de cuadras del teatro. Es facil dar con el.

-Mil gracias Fernando –dijo Terry poniendose de pie

-De que hablas

-Me has solucionado la vida –Terry salio de el bar. Y miro al capitan que caminaba por cubierta. Y se acerco a el.

-Le he dicho Duque que no podre hacer nada para que desembarque hoy.

-No es necesario. Solo le informo que vendran por mis pertenencias, por favor, entregselas a esa persona

-Pero de que habla?

-Fue un viaje muy agradable. Espero poder viajar con usted en otro barco –Terry se acerco a la borda y salto hacia el mar. Ante la sorpresa de todos

-Pero que? –dijo el capitan y se asomo por la borda mirando como Terry nadaba hacia la orilla.

-----------------------------------------------------

Candy entro en el corporativo acompañada de sus hijos, las oficinas lucian casi completamente vacias, era fin de semana, y sabia que por lo general estaban cerradas las oficinas, pero por lo visto por la ausencia de Albert y Archie había mas trabajo del normal que les había tocado trabajar en sabado.

-Señorita por favor digame donde encontrarla?

-Es que eso no lo se, ella no recide aquí en America

-Pero es necesario, El Sr. Stevens no sobrevivira mucho tiempo, y deseo que las tierras tan amadas por mi patron sean valoradas realmente por alguien que sepa lo que es un viñedo

-Lo siento mucho, si desea regresar el lunes, cuando se encuentre aquí el Sr. Andley, el le podra ayudar

-Sera demasiado tarde –dijo el hombre mirando con angustia hacia el rededor.

-Se encuentra bien? –dijo Candy acercandose a el

-No, la verdad no

-Venga tome asiento, le pido por favor que le prepare una taza de te

-Pero –dijo la recepcionista mirando a Candy furibunda – Pero usted que…

-Mi mami es una duquesa y no puede hablarle asi, ya la ha escuchado vaya por el te, que sean 4 tazas –dijo Marcy dando un pepqueño aplausito y sentandose al lado de su madre

-Marcy no es manera de comportarse

-Mami, los empleados deben saber su lugar, me lo dijo siempre Nanny

-Tendre que hablar con ella – La secretaria miro a Candy y a los niños y dejo las tazas y la tetera frente a ellos y se dio la vuelta resoplando de orgullo

-Vamos tome un poco, y digame que le sucede

-Oh Sra. Mi patron esta por morir, y deseo, quizas en estos momentos el ya ha partido y todo haya sido en vano

-Pero a quien queria ver

-Yo, me he enterado, que en esta empresa importan los vinos Grobe, que ¡vaya! son excelentes, mi patron su sueño era tener un viñedo tan grande que pudiera crear vinos tan excelentes como los de ellos, pero su corazon, esta tan debil que no durará mucho, ahora morira, y su amado viñedo sera vendido para hacer casas. Y mi esperanza era encontrar a la persona que trabaja con los Grobe, me han dicho que es la Srita Andley –Candy rio y le sonrio

-No se preocupe, que le parece si vamos a hablar con su patron a ver que podemos hacer

-Usted.

-Pero que ha sucedido Clara? –dijo un hombre acercandose a la recepcionista que se levanto y se acerco el. –No te había podido atender antes, quien me buscaba?

-Ese hombre, ademas ha llegado una mujer con una niña insolente que me ha envido por te y…

-George es un honor verte de nuevo

-Pero, que gusto tenerla en America de nuevo, el Sr. William me dijo que la recogiera hasta mañana ha sucedido algo?

-Oh no nada

-Tio George –dijeron los niños corriendo hacia el desde el sofa donde se habian terminado el Te

-Hola pequeños. Clara, ella es la Duquesa de Grobe, y tambien, es una de las Herederas Andley Candice Withe Andley

-Oh yo –dijo sonrojandose – Lamento mi comportamiento yo…

-Es usted la Srita Andley –dijo el hombre al que se le ilumino el rostro – Por favor acompañeme, vera que tengo razon son terrenos magnificos

-Candy sucede algo?

-No, solo negocios vinicolas, se han vuelto mi pasion. George, te pido que te lleves a los niños contigo a la Mansion Andley, dile a Albert que llegare cuando termine estos negocios

-Pero Candy, el Sr. William me ha dicho…

-No te preocupes, ya no soy una niña, llegare nada mas termine, prometo llegar antes de la boda. Las maletas estan en la estacion, toma, es el tiket de el encargo.

-Muy bien Candy

-Niños portense bien con George, tengo que ir a hacer unos negocios, pero volvere

-Eso significa que no iremos de compras –Dijo Marcy

-Lo siento

-Viva!!! –dijo Marc. Candy los beso a los dos y salio de el corporativo en compañía del hombre que la guio por la ciudad hasta una gran casa de piedra negra.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted –dijo un hombre cerrando un folder lleno de papeles – La propiedad es de usted

-Gracias, iré a conocerla hoy mismo

-Pero si usted es actor, porque ha comprado esta tierra vinicola

-Es para conocer un poco mas de una mujer.

-Buena respuesta Duque de Grandchester. –Terry se coloco su sombrero y salio de la casa, primero iria a conocer la propiedad, despues iria a Chicago a reencontrarse con Candy. Y esta vez lo haria bien. Sonrio mientras recordaba la suerte que tenia por haber conseguido la compra

Flash Back

Terry salió del agua, y vio que frente al muelle había varias tiendas, una de ellas era de trajes.

-Buen día

-Buenos… -dijo el vendedor mirándolo asombrado – Que desea?

-Un cambio, por favor y un sombrero.

-Claro –dijo el mirándolo – Tendre que tomarle las medidas.

-No deseo un traje completo, solo deseo estar seco. Que me puede mostrar de mi talla

-Bueno mire –dijo el vendedor sin salir de su asombro, el hombre que tenia enfrente escurría agua, pero hablaba perfectamente.

-No se preocupe le pagare en efectivo.

-Gracias –dijo el vendedor.

Despues de eso Terry salió de la tienda y tomo una carroza, mientras se vestia había llamado al mayordomo de su madre, quien le había dado toda la información que el necesitaba, al parecer todos los de la alta sociedad tenían conocimientos de esa venta.

Fin flash back

Candy entro en la hermosa mansion que tenia hermosos grabados y frescos en las paredes

-Se encuentra el patron –dijo el hombre que guiaba a Candy

-El esta dormido en estos momentos, Srita. Le puedo ayudar en algo

-Oh si, el Sr. Gustavo me ha dicho de la venta de la viña que estan haciendo

-Si, claro, pero lamento informarle que la venta se ha realizado hace unos 20 minutos, lo siento

-Vaya

-Pero digame con quien tengo el gusto?

-Soy la Duquesa de Grobe, deseo expandir mis negocios a America

-Duquesa, lo siento tanto de haber sabido la hubieramos esperado

-Oh Sra. Candy lamento haberla hecho venir hasta aca, si lo hubiera sabido

-No te preocupes Gustavo, me encantaria hablar con el nuevo dueño, me puede decir donde encontrarlo?

-El dijo que partiria hoy hacia alla

-Bien, entonces partire tambien para alla, quizas lleguemos a un acuerdo. Nos veremos luego Gustavo –Candy tomo el trozo de papel que le extendio el hombre que la había recibido, lo guardo en su bolso y salio rumbo a la ciudad.

Candy caminaba por las calles de New York, mientras miraba el papel que tenia en la mano, ¿era correcto hacer esto?

**Fin Capitulo 8**

**Bueno que tal? cual es la decision que debe tomar? devolverse a New York como era el plan inicial o ir a buscar al comprador del viñedo? Esperemos su descion. **

**Por otro lado, tengo otro proyecto en puerta, es un nuevo Fic de Candy se llama Amor Redentor, pero la historia cambiaria a partir de que es vendida a un mexicano, no la rescataria George, y pues seria una historia completamente diferente, pero tiene mucha trama. **

**Si les interesa leerla me avisan y la publico **

**Besos Ires  
**


	9. Central PArk

**Hola, lamento la demora pero he tenido un buen de trabajo, este es un cortisimo capitulo pero ya estoy preparando lo que sigue esto es para que no sea mucho el tiempo entre un capi y otro. **

**Pero bueno, disfruten la lectura, espero que les guste y se que recibire uno que otro tomatazo, pero pronto veran que sucedera. **

**Besos **

**Ires.**

**Capitulo 9: Central Park  
**

Candy caminaba mirando la dirección que el hombre le había dado, era probable que pudiera arreglar las cosas, pero ¿estaba dispuesta a emprender este negocio? Eso significaría dejar por un tiempo indeterminado Italia, no había pensado en salir de allí, sus hijos habían crecido en ese lugar, quizás estaba actuando impulsivamente, siempre esa actitud le había ocasionado problemas, guardo la dirección en su cartera y miro a ambos lados de la calle y el edificio que tenia al frente la dejo sin aliento.

Sus pies la habían traído sin pensar a aquel lugar, era magnifico y ocupaba toda la cuadra, pero lo mas impresionante era la placa que mostraba el nombre del edificio; "Hospital General Dr. Mark Grobe" Sin pensarlo dos veces entro por las puertas de cristal encontrando un maravilloso hospital donde se veía ir y venir a los medios y enfermeras, las salas de espera estaban ocupadas y en el centro de el edificio había un gran cubo de piedra negra con letras talladas le atrajo. Había firmas y escritos, y muchas fotografías, todas de Mark.

El sentimiento que la embargo fue tan grande que no pudo contener las lagrimas, las cuales corrían por sus mejillas mientras leía cada palabra, cada detalle. Era sorprendente.

-Se siente usted bien? –dijo una joven enfermera acercándose a ella

-Si, yo solo, esto es maravilloso

-Es un homenaje a un medico que trabajo aquí, murió en la guerra, porque no me acompaña a ver al director, el le explicara un poco mas

-Gracias

-No nos conocemos? –dijo la chica

-No lo creo, acabo de llegar de Italia

-Entonces creo que es imposible ya que nunca he viajado a Italia, aquí estamos, un momento por favor

-Claro – La chica abrió una puerta y paso al despacho del director

-Doctor, esta afuera una Sra. Ha estado viendo el monumento y ha estado llorando, quizás quiera hablar con ella

-Claro, gracias Evy, hazla pasar

-Compromiso –dijo abriendo la puerta – El doctor la espera

-Gracias

El doctor se puso de pie y miro por la ventana, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la guerra había terminado? Casi 6 años, pero las heridas causadas por los daños colaterales de esta seguían abiertos, pues nunca nadie dejaría de añorar a sus seres amados.

-Buenas tardes doctor, lamento molestarle

-No hay problema, mi nombre es…

-Patt? –dijo Candy antes de que el terminara, tantos años fue su profesor y amigo que reconocería su espalda en cualquier lado. El se dio la vuelta y miro a la rubia que le sonreía desde el otro lado del escritorio

-Candy?!!!! Vaya que gusto verte de nuevo

-Eres el director del hospital? Es maravilloso, es hermoso, es…

-Un homenaje a un gran doctor

-No sabes lo que esto significa

-Candy te envié un telegrama, pero tu suegra me dijo que estabas muy mal, lamento tanto tu perdida.

-Gracias, el era maravilloso –dijo acercándose a ver una foto de Mark, y ella el día de su boda al lado de Patt y su esposa

-Que haces aquí?

-Vengo a la boda de un amigo en Chicago. Pero tuve algo que arreglar, y después llegue aquí

-Pues que bueno que has venido a vernos, este hospital no ha sido lo mismo sin ti.

-Y si el, lo se, a nosotros también nos ha hecho falta

-Nosotros?

-Si, a mis hijos

-Candy es eso verdad? Pero donde están?

-Se fueron a Chicago hace unas horas

-Me da gusto saber que eres mamá, pero cuantos tienes?

-Dos, un niño y una niña

-Pues estoy muy feliz por esto –dijo mientras recorrían el hospital. Y se detuvieron frente al monumento –Esto fue hecho por los soldados que tu marido ayudo.

-En verdad?

-Así es, siempre tuvo esa particular manera de ayudar a la gente, de infundir ánimo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, cuando se difundió la noticia, muchos pacientes, y sus familiares se acercaron a ellos para brindar su apoyo. Todo lo que ves aquí lo dejo Mark

-Mark?

-Si, el tenia unas inversiones, y como beneficiario puso al hospital

-No lo sabia

-El era un estuche de sorpresas

-Si lo era –dijo Candy riendo

-Eres feliz Candice?

-Si lo soy Patt

-El deseaba tu felicidad ante todo querida, recuerda eso, y que la busques no significa que lo estés olvidando

-Gracias Patt

-Bueno querida niña, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no te vayas sin venir a despedirte.

-No lo haré –dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla y saliendo del hospital.

-El tiempo había pasado sin sentirlo al lado de su viejo mentor, entro a un hotel y se registro, era el hotel favorito de Albert, siempre que viajaba se hospedaba en el.

-Buenas tardes, deseo una habitación

-A que nombre

-Candice de Grobe –dijo ella sonriendo – No espere, Withe Andley

-Srita ya tenemos una reservación a ese nombre

-En verdad?

-Así es, de hecho acaban de llegar las maletas

-Albert –dijo ella riendo

-Me permite una identificación

-Claro

Su habitación era espaciosa y tenia la vista más hermosa de la ciudad, como extrañaba la gran ciudad, con sus habitantes y sus ruidos, nada comparado con su preciosa campiña silenciosa al atardecer. Candy se dio un baño y se arreglo para bajar a cenar en el restaurant del hotel.

Se dio cuenta que todos la miraban al entrar, porque las cosas eran así, aquí nadie la conocía, quizás por eso era mas molesto, todos la miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, quizás ese vestido no había sido el indicado, ese era el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad y sabía que por l eso los hombres se comportaban así, pensando que con dinero podrían comprar todo. Se sentó a la mesa y pidió una copa de vino tino.

-Srita, disculpe mi atrevimiento –dijo un hombre acercándose a su mesa y sentándose frente a ella – la he estado observando y veo que esta sola, me gustaría invitarle la cena

-Yo…

-Lamento decirle que ella esta conmigo –dijo una voz ronca detrás de el, Candy levanto la mirada y se sorprendió por el que había hablado

-Lo siento –dijo Candy – No puedo creerlo

-Te sorprendes? El sorprendido soy yo, que haces aquí Candy?

-Voy rumbo a Chicago, pero y tu? Te ves tan diferente, ¿eres diferente?

-Lo soy, créeme, ya no soy el chico tonto que te molestaba y después se enamoro de ti

-Haciendo mi vida imposible, veo que has madurado Niel

Lamento haberme dejado influenciar por Eliza.

-Donde esta ella?

-En Canadá, con su esposo, es un buen tipo

-Es bueno y tu

-Sigo soltero, es más fácil la vida así.

-Mañana viajaras

-No lo se

-Pero la boda es en 2 días

-Tengo un problema

-Te puedo ayudar en algo Candy –dijo Niel sonriéndole

-Gracias pero…

-Vamos, somos adultos, creo que te puedo ayudar.

-Veras… -Candy le conto lo sucedido con el viñedo y la compra – venta realizada y su deseo de invertir en América, pero también el sueño de regresar a Italia

-Es una difícil decisión –dijo Niel – Pero creo que lo mejor es que inviertas aquí en América, tu negocio en Italia puede ser dirigido por Charles así no tendrás de que preocuparte.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero mis suegros me necesitan allá

-Candy debes decidir lo mejor para ti y tu familia,

-De nada Candy, entonces que te parece si viajamos juntos rumbo a Chicago?

-Te lo agradezco Niel

-Bueno entonces te veré mañana –dijo el levantándose – Descansa –el tomo la cuenta y se dio la vuelta.

Candy lo miro alejarse, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, aun Niel que era tan áspero en su juventud ahora era mas maduro, y ella también. Su mente viajo hacia la noche anterior, en que había estado con Terry, si era verdad las cosas habían cambiado pero sus sentimientos no.

Tenía muchísimo tiempo de no sentirse así, el verlo nuevamente había hecho aflorar todo aquello que creyó olvidado en su corazón, eso que decidió guardar cuando eligió a Mark. Eso no significaba que no hubiera amado a su esposo, ni que no amara a Terry, pero había decidido amar a Mark y no se arrepentía de lo que había elegido, pero ahora tantos años después el volvía a aparecer y su corazón recordó cada momento vivido a su lado.

Recordaba cada milímetro de su rosto, ya no era tan fresco como antes, ahora era firme y mas marcado, lo que le daba un aire de madurez que antes no tenía, pero no era el momento de pensar en el. Ahora si decidía quedarse en América tenia muchas cosas que hacer y eso era hacer un viaje de nuevo a Italia, pero viajaría por avión no tenia tiempo que perder, después de la boda abordaría ese avión.

Se levanto de la mesa y salió de allí, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a su habitación, al salir del hotel comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que se detuvo en el central Park, todo lucia fantástico, las personas caminaban con paz y dicha en ese lugar.

Miraba como la gente caminaba sin rumbo riendo entre los faroles y los niños corrían entre los arboles, al fondo había una gran carpa la gente se arremolinaba a ver que sucedía de pronto todo se hizo silencio, las cortinas se abrieron y frente a todo el publico apareció él, lucia un sencillo traje y le sonreía al publico y en un instante mágico sus ojos se cruzaron, quizás el no la reconoció pues sus ojos no mostraron indicios de reconocerla. El siguió actuando y ella se sentó en el pasto mientras disfrutaba la puesta en escena.

**Fin capitulo **

**Que tal? mil gracias x leer a todos y por sus comentarios que me son de mucho animo, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Los quiero **

**IRes  
**


	10. No te dejaré

**Hola! Ya se no tengo perdón, y no es que no quisiera escribir me sentí un poco bloqueada, la historia dio un giro que no esperaba y bueno me quede out. Pero decidí ponerme a escribir gracias a los reviews que aun recibo de la historia, así que es para todos los lectores, bueno les dejo el décimo capitulo. **

**CAPITULO 10 **

**NO TE DEJARÉ**

La mañana era clara y todo pronosticaba que las cosas irían mejor, los papeles en sus manos decían que tenia un nuevo negocio el cual sería de interés para su hermano y su cuñada, que ahora estaban tan interesados por los vinos, y el tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a Candy.

El tren saldría en una hora y no tenía mucho tiempo, pero a partir de ese momento las cosas serían diferentes, eso era seguro.

- Terrance – grito una mujer desde el otro lado de la calle.

- ¿Madre? –dijo al reconocer a Eleonor Baker en la acera de enfrente.

- Terry ¿que estas haciendo aquí? No me avisaste que regresarías.

- Albert Andley se casara en 2 días y me invito, no esperaba llegar antes.

- Que gusto me da verte, porque no me acompañas a casa a tomar un té y me cuentas como has estado.

- Yo…

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- No madre –dijo el mirando los ojos de Eleonor Baker cambiar de animo ante su respuesta.

En la casa de Eleonor, las flores recibían a todos aquellos que se presentaban ante esa casa.

- Esto es hermoso, has tenido tiempo para el jardín.

- Si, mi garganta no es la misma de antes, ya no actuó, así que he empezado a trabajar en el.

- Veo que tienes una gran colección.

- Si, ves estas –dijo señalando una sección – me las obsequiaron hace años, de hecho antes de dedicarme a la jardinería.

- Vaya, alguien que pensó que alguna ves lo harías.

- Si, y ¿sabes como se llaman?

- ¿Rosas blancas? – dijo mientras en su mente aparecía un recuerdo sobre unas rosas muy parecidas a esas.

- No, se llaman dulces candis, me las envió Candy unos días antes de casarse.

- ¿Mama que pretendes?

- Nada amor, solo que, quiero que recuerdes, quien eras, a quien amaste, y qué amaste, acaso olvidaste ¿quien eres?

- No –dijo intentando no molestarse.

- Entonces, ¿porque has dejado el teatro?

- No lo he dejado, solo que no actuó.

- ¿Pero te sientes igual, de director que actuando?

- Sabes que no, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora.

- Pues debes intentar regresar a la actuación, de hecho tengo algo para ti.

- Madre por favor.

- Hazlo por mi, solo esto, será un noche.

- Mama tengo que viajar.

- Hazlo mañana, por favor, mira –dijo levantando un panfleto que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Que es, y ¿porque tiene mi nombre?

- Bueno, Albert me escribió y me dijo que llegarías, y además.

- ¿Eso lo planeo el?

- No, mira, es para ayudar a los niños y te quieren a ti.

- Bueno, donde será –dijo dándose por vencido.

- Gracias Terry.

- Pero solo esa noche.

- Quien sabe, quizás esta sea tu noche.

- No lo creo –dijo pensando en la rubia que viajaba rumbo a Chicago.

Mientras la obra continuaba, el gozaba nuevamente el realizar una obra, había tenido que memorizar todo en unas pocas horas, se había ido a registrar a un hotel aun ante las negativas de su madre, pero era mejor así, quería marcharse lo antes posible. El dialogo de la obra era sencillo y divertido, los niños lo estaban gozando y no solo ellos, muchos adultos estaba riendo con la función, el parque estaba lleno de familias que disfrutaban la puesta en escena y paseaban entre los vendedores que se habían acomodado en los alrededores.

Al terminar bajo del escenario, la gente lo felicitaba y comenzaba a caminar entre los muchos vendedores de dulces que se habían apostado a lo largo del parque. Se detuvo junto a una vendedora de flores y compro unas rosas, se las llevaría a su madre, ambos eran iguales, amantes del teatro y la lectura.

Candy al terminar la función camino por entre los vendedores, estaba mas tranquila aunque su corazón latía rápidamente al verlo actuar nuevamente pero sabia que si se quedaba allí el podría verla, y ella no tenia ganas de lidiar con esos choques de sentimientos que causaba en ella, miro a los niños corriendo entre la multitud y pensó en sus hijos, los echaba de menos, pero había querido hacer esa compra, sabía cuan importante eran las tierras para los que la trabajaban, pero el destino lo había querido así, quizás había sido bueno no hacerlo asi podría volver a Italia, a esos viñedos que ahora ocupaban su corazón.

Mientras caminaba entre la gente, lo vio, estaba frente a un puesto de flores, reía con la vendedora, y después se dio la vuelta y camino, sintió como su corazón se acelero al verlo no podía negar que aun sentía algo por el, pero ¿estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por intentarlo? Ella sonrió para si misma y camino hacia la señora que ofrecía flores.

- Hola una rosa blanca por favor.

- Muy bien linda.

- ¡gracias!

- De nada

Candy camino hacia el moreno que caminaba con paso lento hacia las afueras del parque

- disculpe aceptaría esta flor de una de sus admiradoras – Terry se detuvo, se había alejado rápidamente de allí para evitar ser alcanzado por sus "admiradoras" y una lo había alcanzado, formo su mejor sonrisa y se dio la vuelta

- Gracias –Sin siquiera mirar a la joven que estaba detrás de el, tomo la flor y se dio la media vuelta nuevamente para continuar su paso. Candy lo supo en ese momento, las cosas habían cambiado, el ya no era el mismo y lo sucedido en el barco, solo había sido por causa de una borrachera.

Terry se detuvo y miro la rosa que le acababan de entregar, no debía de comportarse de esa manera tan estúpida, se dio la vuelta para disculparse, pero la mujer había desaparecido, miro la flor que tenia en la mano y recordó las rosas de su madre, suspiro y miro hacia la multitud que disfrutaba la noche vio a los niños correr y abrazar a sus padres, alguna vez soñó una vida así, aquella vez cuando supo que ella se casaba el deseo estar en el lugar de ese hombre, pero al verla nuevamente en el barco supo que el destino le había dado una oportunidad, se detuvo y suspiro, iría pronto a ver a su madre y volvería al hotel a llamar a su hermano, quizás tanto el como Clara estaban dispuestos a venir a ver el nuevo negocio, y viajaría en su automóvil quizás podría alcanzarla antes de que llegara a su destino.

Candy disfruto de la noche en el parque, se detuvo a ver otras obras itinerantes y compro un par de recuerdos para sus hijos, la música sonaba por todos lados y la gente se iba retirando poco a poco, era hora de volver al hotel o si no al día siguiente se sentiría demasiado fatal, camino por la acera y de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba a un oscuro callejón, sintió que le jalaban la bolsa y la golpeaban, la voz la sentía atorada en su garganta.

- Auxilio – comenzó a gritar, pero la música era demasiado fuerte y vio a la gente inmersa en sus propias actividades, sintió como el hombre la volvía a golpear, ella se removió para quitárselo de encima pero era demasiado pesado. – Por favor alguien que me ayude.

- Cállate – dijo el hombre de nuevo y la empujo detrás de un bote de basura, ella lo sintió sobre ella y sus manos golpeandola en el rostro y en el cuerpo una y otra vez, de pronto escucho un golpe seco y lo sintió encima mas pesado aun, no podía ver nada estaba demasiado oscuro, sintió que alguien intentaba cogerla de los hombros.

- No, auxilio – dijo tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

- Señorita cálmese, ya esa a salvo, deje ayudarla. Ella al escuchar esas palabras se sintió con ganas de llorar, acepto su mano y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Terry sintió el peso de la mujer y la dejo en el suelo, se quito la capa y la cubrió no podía ver bien, pero sabía que su ropa estaba destrozada, busco las pertenencias de la mujer quizás tuviera una identificación, vio una llave idéntica a la de su habitación, decidió llevarla a su cuarto, el la cargo hacia el hotel que estaba muy cerca de allí, era mas de media noche y el hotel estaba desierto, la recepcionista no estaba eso le evitaba cualquier problema con el hotel, subió por las escaleras rápidamente y entro en su cuarto.

Dejo a la mujer en la cama y entro en el baño, se lavo las manos y suspiro pensando en que si se hubiera entretenido mas con su madre o en el parque pudo haber sido la muerte para esa mujer, su madre se lo había contado, habían aparecido varias mujeres muertas cerca de su hotel, por eso no quería dejarlo ir allí, el era un actor famoso y su vida podría peligrar. Miro en el lavabo las pertenencias de la mujer y pensó en quien había rescatado, quizás tenia familia en algún lugar y el simple hecho de no volver hubiese sido difícil para ellos, quizás necesita un poco de medicamento. Se dirigió a la recepcionista pidiéndole un botiquín, ella le entrego un pequeño maletín y le sonrió. El se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación, descubrió el rostro de la mujer y se sorprendió al verla, estaba sangrando de la boca y el rostro se le veía amoratado, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, allí delante de ella estaba su Tarzan Pecoso, alguien le había hecho daño y no se lo permitiría bajo rápidamente y se dirigió al callejón donde la había encontrado, pero el hombre había desaparecido, sentía la rabia arder dentro de el, camino de nuevo al hotel sin responder a las preguntas de los empleados. Candy seguía inconsciente el se acerco a ella y removió su cabello de su rostro, suavemente le limpio las heridas y quito la mugre de su rostro, le quito los zapatos y le retiro el vestido dejándola en el fondo. No podía creerlo ella estaba delante de él, el se acerco y la beso en su mejilla, esta vez haría las cosas diferentes.

- Candy yo te protegeré –dijo el en un susurro. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo.

- Te extrañaba –dijo ella suavemente y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Candy sentía en su cuerpo suaves caricias, por alguna razón había tenido una pesadilla, alguien la lastimaba, pero escucho la voz de su esposo susurrándole que no se preocupara, que el la cuidaría y se sintió protegida, alguien la elevaba suavemente y la llevaba en brazos, después volvió a escucharlo, intento abrir los ojos pero le pesaban demasiado, hablo con él e intento retenerlo apresándolo entre sus brazos, lo beso sintiendo sus labios sobre ella, la besaban con ternura, la acariciaban con pasión, se dejo llevar por esas sensaciones que durante tantos años no había vuelto a sentir, sabía que era un sueño no quería abrir los ojos no quería despertar, disfruto cada segundo hasta que el cansancio la venció, sumiéndola mas profundamente en sus sueños. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación, no sabía como había llegado miro el reloj en su muñeca y miro que apenas iban a ser las seis de la mañana, se enderezo y vio que no tenia nada de ropa, se dio cuenta, recordó aquel hombre que la había golpeado y arrastrado a ese callejón, sintió ganas de llorar y se levanto vistiéndose con una bata de la habitación, se miro al espejo y un grito se atoro en su garganta, debía salir de allí Neil estaría esperándola pero no quería que la viera en ese estado, mejor viajaría por su cuenta.

Terry estaba en el restaurant pidiendo un buen desayuno, no podía creerlo ella lo había besado, le había dicho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, aun podía sentir su fragancia en su nariz, al terminar de hacer la orden subió a su habitación, se alistaría ya quería estar allí cuando ella despertara, cuando llego al cuarto de la rubia, Candy y todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Corrió a la recepción y se acerco a la recepcionista.

Candy se miraba en el espejo, su ojo estaba poniéndose morado y su labio estaba partido al igual que en su cuerpo tenia varios moretones, sintió ganas de llorar, se visitó y guardo su equipaje, se coloco unas gafas oscuras que compro en el barco y se cubrió el rostro con una mascada.

- Por favor marque mi registro. –dijo ella mirando como los policías corrían hacia el parque. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Volvió a aparecer una mujer muerta.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Si hay un asesino en serie cerca de aquí, ya han muerto mas de cuatro mujeres no lo han podido encontrar, las golpea, roba y las mata.

- Oh –dijo ella asustada.

- Tome gracias por su visita –dijo ella – ¿Desea que le pida un taxi?

- Si – dijo ella y miro hacia el restaurant – no, creo que me esperan.

Entro en el restaurant y vio a Neil que tomaba un café mientras leía el diario.

- Buenos días

- Que bueno que apareces, estaba preocupado –dijo el – Anoche saliste del hotel y no te vieron regresar, hay un asesino loco cerca de aquí.

- Eso me enteré –dijo ella. - ¿Nos vamos?

- No vas a tomar nada –dijo el – Pero ¿porque tienes esas gafas puestas aquí?

- Tengo un poco de jaqueca, no tengo apetito vamos por favor.

- Claro –dijo el levantándose y dejando unos billetes en la mesa – Nos iremos en mi automóvil.

- Gracias Neil.

Subió al auto y ella miraba por la ventanilla, el arranco y comenzó a charlar sobre los negocios donde Archie lo había incluido olvidando los problemas pasados, ella escuchaba y contestaba sus preguntas con monosílabos, estaba preocupada, que diría Albert o sus hijos al verla en ese estado, era la primera vez que se sentía así, quizás debió haber dicho lo ocurrido pero no quería que hubiera mas escándalos a su alrededor, quizás por algo no la había matado, recordó como la habían arrastrado a el callejón y la habían golpeado varias veces, después no podía recordar nada hasta esa mañana.

- Candy –dijo Neil que se había detenido después de varias horas de viaje.

- Perdón dijo ella mirándolo.

- Esta anocheciendo no piensas quitarte las gafas, ¿venias dormida?

- No –dijo ella. – solo estaba pensando.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No.

- Candy llevo manejando más de doce horas y no has comido ni dicho nada después de varias horas creí que estaba durmiendo, ¿te sucede algo?

- Neil, debo decirte algo, anoche ocurrió algo.

- ¿a que te refieres? –dijo el mirándola preocupado.

- Alguien intento hacerme daño – se descubrió el rostro y Neil la miro horrorizado.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- No lo se –dijo ella – Yo no se como, pero llegue a mi habitación y bueno no puedo recordar nada, solo que llegue allí bien.

- Candy el hombre que te ataco era el asesino, mira –dijo mostrándole como todas tenían los mismos golpe que ella. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Estaba asustada, yo solo quiero llegar a casa.

- Iré a comprar algo para que comas y seguiré manejando, quizás lleguemos en un par de horas si no me detengo.

Neil condujo rápidamente y miraba a Candy de reojo, después de comer se había quedado dormida, se detuvo frente a la propiedad, aun era de madrugada y todos dormían en la casa, no la despertó y bajo con cuidado del auto. Entro por la puerta trasera a la casa y camino por los silenciosos pasillos, golpeo una puerta suavemente y Albert después de unos minutos abrió.

- Neil ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- Albert, bueno tenia que llegar antes, ven acompáñame, dime ¿Annie esta arriba?

- Si con Archibald.

- Necesitas llamarla.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Llámala –dijo pero la luz del pasillo se había encendido y Archie y Annie estaban escaleras arriba mirándolos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –dijo Archie bajando.

- Necesitan venir, dime Albert, sabes sobre el asesino de New York.

- Si, bueno he escuchado, van tres chicas muertas ¿no?

- Cinco –dijo el –salió en el periódico hoy fue la quinta, ayer vi a Candy en New York. – Archie y Albert lo miraron asustados, Annie reprimió un sollozo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Neil?

- Ayer la vi y le dije que debíamos venir juntos, pero después de la cena ella salió del hotel, y esta mañana pregunte por ella pero no la habían visto volver al hotel.

- Oh Neil dime que no le paso nada.

- No puedo decirlo –dijo el – Espera –dijo al ver a Archie levantando el teléfono – Ella esta en mi auto, pero creo que ella iba a ser victima del asesino, pero logro escapar, ha dormido casi todo el día.

- ¿pero ese hombre que les hace? El las… -dijo Annie sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

- No –dijo Albert – Solo las asesina, ninguna tiene lesiones de haber sido ultrajada –Tanto Archie como Annie corrieron al exterior y se detuvieron al verla dormida del otro lado del vidrio, su rostro tenia tonos morado y una herida cicatrizando le atravesaba el labio.

- Annie ve y busca a Dorothy para que tenga lista la habitación de Candy la llevare allá. – Candy al sentir que la puerta se abrió se despertó asustada vio los ojos llenos de amor y preocupación de Albert y se lanzo a sus brazos comenzando a llorar.

- No llores Candy –dijo el abrazándola fuertemente – Estas en casa, estas segura. - Archie acompáñala. – El castaño la envolvió en su abrazo y la llevo dentro.

- Gracias Neil por traerla bien.

- No fue nada –dijo el - nunca abandonaría a alguien de la familia.

- Gracias –dijo Albert tomando el equipaje de la rubia y subiendo a su habitación.

Annie había arropado a su mejor amiga en la cama y se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

- Todo estará bien, dime sabes quien te agredió.

- No lo se –dijo ella.

- Pero estarás bien, no te preocupes, en unos días los golpes desaparecerán.

- Estabas asustada.

- Al principio si, pero de pronto escuche la voz de Mark, diciendo que me protegería y bueno amanecí en la habitación.

- Tienes un ángel –dijo ella acariciando su cabeza.

- ¿mis hijos donde están?

- Aun no llegan, viajaron en tren con Geroge y por lo que supimos llegarán en un par de horas, tomaron el que tarda un poco mas, así que descansa.

- Neil si que condujo rápido. –dijo ella acomodándose en los brazos de su amiga.

- Después de verte en ese estado.

- Gracias Annie, vuelve con Archie, yo estaré bien.

- Pero Candy –dijo ella preocupada.

- Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir.

La morena salió de la habitación y dejo a Candy recostada, ella miraba su vieja habitación, todo era igual pero ella no, pensó en Mark, en su sueño, intento recordar su rostro, intento recordar su sueño, pero era demasiado borroso, quizás podría volver a soñar con el.

Terry había conducido todo el día, eran mas de media noche, se detuvo cerca de la estación y compro un pasaje para Chicago, estaba a varias horas aun, pero no quería detenerse, después volvería por el auto, abordo el tren que llego momentos después y se acomodo en el compartimiento del restaurant, pensando en porque la rubia se había marchado de esa manera, suspiro y se recargo en el vidrio, pronto la vería y arreglaría las cosas con ella.

Marcus se despertó, vio a Marcy dormida en las piernas de George que aun dormía, se levanto del asiento y sin hacer ruido salió del compartimiento, traía hambre y extrañaba a su mamá, era la primera vez que los dos se encontraban solitos en un lugar desconocido, George era bueno, pero su madre le había prometido estar juntos en ese viaje, camino por los pasillos y cruzo una puerta que lo llevo a un vagón lleno de mesas donde algunas pocas personas desayunaban copiosamente. Su estomago rugió, camino despacio y se sentó en una mesa desocupada y tomo el menú que tenia delante.

- Dígame. –dijo una mujer joven sonriéndole.

- Tengo hambre, ¿tiene panqueques?

- Si –dijo la mujer sonriendo al niño – Pero dime ¿con quien vienes?

- Con el tío George y mi hermana, pero ellos aun están dormidos.

- Bien te traeré algo –dijo ella sonriendo. Terry se desperezo y miro a los pocos ocupantes del vagón, necesitaba un café, busco a la mesera la cual platicaba con un niño rubio unas mesas mas allá, lo reconoció era el niño de Candy, cuando la mujer desapareció el se acerco y se sentó frente a él.

- Buenos días jovencito –dijo sonriendo.

- Señor Terry, ¿viene usted en el tren?

- Pues eso parece, dime donde esta tu hermanita, la duquesa.

- Dormida con el tío George.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Ella se quedo en la ciudad, pero me dijo el tío que cuando lleguemos quizás este en casa.

- Imposible –dijo Terry pensando en la rubia que había perdido de vista casi doce horas atrás. – dime Marcus, ¿te gusta el teatro?

- Si –dijo el – Me gusto mucho Romeo y Julieta, mi mamá me dijo que mi tío Albert se va a casar con una actriz de teatro que hace a Julieta.

- Si yo la conozco y también a tu tío Albert.

- En serio

- Si, somos viejos amigos, sabes que el cuidaba animales en un zoológico.

- No sabía –dijo el sorprendido.

- Bueno, hace años que no tengo contacto con ellos, pero los conoci cuando eran jóvenes.

- Y ¿usted conoció a mi papá?

- Bueno –dijo el castaño – nos vimos una vez, en un baile, el iba con tu madre y era un gran doctor.

- Eso siempre dice mi abuela, que mi papi fue un gran héroe que murió salvando a otros.

- Y esa armónica tan bonita que tienes, hace mucho que la tocas.

- Si –dijo el niño sonriendo y sacándola de su bolsillo. – Mi mamá me la dio la tenia guardada en una cajita de madera muy bonita, creo que era su caja de tesoros.

Marcus levanto la mirada al ver entrar a un muy molesto George con su hermana de la mano y después bajo los ojos a él.

- Sabes lo preocupado que estaba jovencito.

- Lo siento tío es que tenia mucha hambre.

- Sabes que no debes –dijo el mirando al hombre que estaba en la mesa con el y sonriendo al reconocerlo. – Duque de Grandchester, es un honor verlo.

- George igualmente, cuando lo vi me sorprendió verlo solo.

- El joven Marcus y la Señorita Marcy tienen más energía de la que yo recordaba y ya soy demasiado viejo para estas cosas, no supe cuando se salió.

- Porque no se quedan a desayunar con nosotros –dijo al ver entrar al a mesera con el plato del niño y un jugo de naranja.

- Gracias –dijo George sentándose al lado de Marcus y Terry le dio el lugar a la pequeña morena que lo miraba seriamente.

- ¿Usted nos esta siguiendo? – pregunto ella, George despego los ojos de la carta y la miro.

- Claro de que no.

- Venia en el mismo barco y ahora viene en el mismo tren, entonces nos esta siguiendo.

- Vaya es idéntica a su madre –dijo Terry riendo – No los estoy siguiendo, vamos al mismo lugar, yo también estoy invitado a la boda de Albert.

- El conoce a mi tío Albert y a mamá y papá. –dijo Marcus metiéndose un pedazo de panqueque en la boca.

- ¿Así que la viste en el barco?

- Si –dijo el castaño pidiendo lo mismo de Marcus para Marcy y el. – Nos encontramos pero, te debes imaginar que no fue muy buen encuentro.

- El Señor Andley pensó lo mismo, por eso es que viajamos en este tren, llegaremos un poco tarde que en el normal, creyo que la Señora Candy lo necesitaría.

- Pero por lo visto no viajo con ustedes.

- Fue a comprar unas tierras de vinos –dijo Marcus – Yo la oí, no se donde, pero dijeron que era una venta muy importante.

- ¿Tierras? Creo que el destino quiere que nos encontremos muy a menudo. – George le sonrió y pidió su platillo, ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre diversos temas, mientras los niños desayunaban.

Candy abrió los ojos agitada, su sueño parecía tan real, volvió a soñar con Mark pero esta vez era diferente, él le decía que no tuviera miedo de amar, de volver a enamorarse, que el la cuidaría cada día pero que fuera feliz, y vio a Terry a su lado, la besaba y le decía cuanto la amaba, sintió un brote de pasión y eso la despertó.

- ¿Estas bien Candy? –dijo Albert desde una silla cerca de la ventana.

- Si –dijo ella –solo un sueño.

- ¿Candy viste a la persona que te hizo esto?

- No –dijo ella – pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Candy yo me siento tan responsable por lo que te sucedió, si no hubiese sido por mi.

- Tu no tuviste la culpa, yo permanecí mas tiempo del debido allá por necia, así que quita esa cara, hoy te casas. No han llegado mis hijos.

- No, George me telefoneo esta mañana desde la última estación, dijo que llegarían en una hora.

- Pero ya duro demasiado el viaje.

- Creí que necesitarías tiempo para pensar. –dijo el afligido.

- ¿Pensar? ¿Sobre que?

- Bueno, yo.

- Tú sabías que Terry viajaría en el barco.

- Si, bueno no, Karen me lo dijo, y dime lo viste.

- Si tuvimos un encuentro, pero fue insignificante –dijo ella suspirando y sintiendo su corazón oprimirse – Ahora necesito irme a duchar y pedirle a tu prometida maquillaje no puedo bajar con el rostro tan hinchado. – al verse en el espejo vio que los golpes no eran tan severos, solo quedaban los morados en su rostro.

- Dorothy desde que llegaste te coloco compresas en el rostro y unas hierbas que al parecer te ayudaron mucho.

- Debo agradecerlo.

- Bien, te enviaré a Karen y alístate, la boda es en tres horas.

Terry reía ante lo que le estaba contando Marcy, no podía creerlo era la viva imagen de Candy, en la forma de hablar y de enojarse, aun de reír, le conto sobre los viñedos, su padre y madre y sus abuelos, Marcus le ofreció su armónica y toco varias melodías las cuales el rubio se esforzaba en imitar.

- Dime George –dijo mirando al hombre que conocía a los Andley de tiempo atrás – hace cuanto Albert volvió a tener noticias de Candy.

- Siempre –dijo el sabiendo lo doloroso que seria para Terry esta noticia que solo miro por la ventana. – Quizás usted no lo sepa, porque se que el Señor William también perdió un poco de comunicación con usted, pero la Señorita Candy solo estuvo casada seis meses. – Terry lo miro sorprendió y después a los pequeños.

- Pero eso, entonces ¿no enviudo hace poco?

- No –dijo el. – Ella enviudó, al mes de su boda llegó un informe que su esposo era requerido como medico en el frente de la guerra, y como ha de imaginarse.

- Ella se negó a dejarlo ir solo, verdad – pregunto Terry que conocía a Candy demasiado bien.

- Así es, los dos se embarcaron y estuvieron al frente varios meses, nosotros perdimos comunicación de ellos, solo sabíamos que ya estaban por regresar, lamentablemente cuando los recogieron el auto alcanzo una mina y fue allí donde Mark falleció, Candy tardo muchos años en superar esta perdida.

- Yo no lo sabía.

- Además de que los rumores sobre ella corrían imparablemente desde que su suegra comenzó a llevarla a las cenas de sociedad y era acompañadas por su mayordomo.

- Se de que hablas.

- Pues ahora le toca a usted Terrance, si es cierto que la ama –dijo George sonriéndole al castaño – Ayúdela en todo lo que pueda, y recuerde que estos pequeños son su tesoro mas grande.

- Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo removiendo el cabello de Marcy que durante la conversación se había quedado dormida al igual que Marcus. – No los despiertes –dijo al ver que se aproximaban la estación de Chicago. – Yo llevare a uno –dijo cargando a Marcy que estaba recargada en sus piernas.

El auto de la familia Andley los esperaba, los cuatro viajaron en la parte de atrás, el chofer les informo que ya estaba todo listo para la boda, que solo los esperaban a ellos.

- Llego la Señora Andley.

- Si en la madrugada –dijo el chofer – El Señor Leegan la trajo.

- ¿Leegan? ¿Porque me suena ese nombre?

- Debió ser el Señor Neil, esta trabajando con el Señor William y Archie en el corporativo.

- Neil –dijo sorprendido sabiendo lo difícil que la paso Candy en su juventud con el a su lado.

El auto se detuvo y al descender vieron a todos corriendo colocando los últimos detalles para la boda, Terry cargo a la pequeña que aun dormía y entro en la casa topándose con Annie.

- Terry – dijo ella sorprendida – Que gusto verte.

- El gusto es mío, dime donde dejo a esta princesa.

- Yo la llevaré – dijo ella intentando tomarla.

- No es necesario, dime donde esta su habitación y yo la llevaré. – Annie vio la determinación en los ojos del chico, la había visto durante un tiempo en su juventud y suspiro.

- Es en la tercera puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras. Solo no te sorprendas demasiado –dijo ella dándose la vuelta para resolver los problemas de los meseros.

Terry subió despacio la pequeña respiraba acompasadamente y al entrar al cuarto sonrió, quizás ese había sido el cuarto de Candy cuando fue adoptada por los Andley, dejo a la pequeña en la cama y George entro detrás dejando a Marcus a su lado.

- Con permiso –dijo el dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.

- Gracias. – Miro los libros del librero y saco un viejo libro rojo, sonrió al reconocerlo era el viejo tomo de Shakespeare y lo abrió en las primeas hojas, el se lo había obsequiado años atrás, cuando los dos aun eran muy niños.

- Asesinare a Albert cuando lo encuentre, ¿Cómo es que mis hijos no han llegado? –dijo la rubia entrando y deteniéndose ante los dos pequeños que dormían en la cama. Miro al hombre en la habitación y se quedo muda.

- Hola Tarzán Pecoso.

- Terry ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a entregar a tus pequeños, viajamos juntos un par de horas. Dime ¿como te sientes? – se acerco de dos zancadas a ella y le sonrió con cariño. No podía negarlo le emocionaba el que el estuviera allí, había soñado con el y ahora aparecía con sus hijos.

- Bien, gracias por traerlos.

- Solo ayude a George, bueno me voy, tengo que alistarme.

- Es bueno volver a verte –dijo ella sonriendo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás del hombre.

Candy lo vio salir y después camino hacia sus hijos.

- Mis amores –dijo sentándose a su lado. – Despierten.

- ¿Mami? –dijo Marcy abriendo los ojos – Mami – pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de su mamá – ¿que te paso, te duele?

- Estoy bien, me caí –dijo ella sonriendo – Mark arriba es hora del baño –dijo dándole una palmada en las pompis.

- No quiero.

- Vamos la boda es muy pronto y deben estar listos.

- ¿Por qué tienes morada la cara mami? – pregunto Marcus examinando a su madre.

- Tu mama tuvo un accidente, me caí –dijo ella – pero yo me pegue en la cara y no en las rodillas como ustedes.

- Entonces te vamos a curar con muchos besos –dijo Marcy poniéndose de rodillas y comenzando a besar despacito el rostro de su mama.

- Ya no me duele, solo aquí –dijo señalando una mejilla y Marcus dio un brinco y la beso. – Los amo mis amores, ahora al baño que deben estar lindísimos para la boda. – Los dos corrieron al baño y ella sonrió por alguna razón se sentía demasiado feliz, no solo por el hecho de estar de nuevo en casa, sino porque sentía que el volver a ver a Terry no era una casualidad, y que ese amor que aun vivía en su corazón al fin sería correspondido.

Terry se dio una ducha y se arreglo para la ceremonia que estaba por empezar, la música sonaba rítmicamente en el aire, sonrió al verse en el espejo ella no lo había rechazado, salió y se topo a los niños que le sonrieron antes de salir corriendo por el jardín se detuvo al ver a Candy caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarla? – pregunto el acercándose.

- Gracias –dijo tomando el brazo que el le ofrecía.

- ¿Dime te sientes bien?

- Un poco cansada.

- Y los golpes, ¿no te duelen mucho?

- Pues –dijo ella sorprendida, el no le pregunto nada sobre ellos, solo confirmo su existencia - Casi no, Dorothy me alivio el dolor.

- Luces muy linda Candy yo siento mucho no haber podido hacer mas, y esa mañana yo quise – fueron interrumpidos por Patty disculpándose pues la foto estaba por ser tomada.

- Hola Terry –dijo una voz detrás de el y se sorprendió al ver a un joven de tez morena mirándolo sorprendido.

- Ah Tom, ¿verdad?

- El mismo, vaya no creí que fueras tu, dime ¿que haces aquí?

- Vengo a la boda.

- Solo te advierto, has derramar a mi hermana una lagrima y esta ves no te dejare ir –dijo saliendo para sentarse al lado de su esposa.

- No le hagas caso –dijo una mujer mayor – siempre ha sido un sobrepotector con Candy – Es un gusto verte de nuevo Terry.

- Igualmente hermana María.

- Me podrás acompañar.

- Será un placer –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Candy después de la foto miro a Patty que platicaba sobre todos los preparativos mientras regañaba a sus hijos que correteaban junto con los de Annie y Candy.

- ¿Dime Patty me veo mal?

- Luces fabulosa, dime desde cuando has vuelto a hablar con Terry, es tan emocionante.

- Yo. – Annie se acerco y le sonrió a Candy.

- Quedaste fabulosa no se te nota ni un golpe.

- ¿golpe? – pregunto sorprendida Patty mirando a ambas.

- No es nada, vamos la fiesta esta empezando –dijo ella alejándose. La ceremonia fue preciosa, Albert y Karen dijeron sus votos y todos aplaudieron al final que esta termino, dando paso a los novios que salieron después de la marcha nupcial. Candy no había prestado atención a todo el evento, su mente estaba ocupada intentando pensar en las palabras de Terry, ¿Cómo es que el sabía? ¿Qué habia querido decir con esa mañana? Busco en su mente, de pronto aquella laguna que había intentando borrar apareció en su mente nítidamente, recordó como lo había besado, pero era un sueño ¿no? Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, era imposible que ella hubiera hecho eso, que el.

- Candy – ella brinco en el asiento al sentir el contacto de una mano en su hombro. - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si gracias –dijo ella mirando a su hermano – Estoy bien.

- Ya todos están en la comida, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Yo –dijo mirando alrededor – Pensando, vámonos –dijo saliendo de allí en compañía de Tom.

Candy salió y todos reían, bailaban y platicaban mientras se iban acomodando en las mesas, Albert se acerco a ella y la abrazo por el hombro.

- Hola Candy, ¿te sientes mejor?

- Gracias, lamento haberte preocupado.

- Siempre disculpándote, no fue tu culpa, pero ¿estas bien?

- Si –dijo ella – No te preocupes, solo quiero decirte que mañana volveré a Italia.

- ¿Mañana? –dijo el sorprendido – Pero Candy acabas de llegar.

- Lo se y lo siento, yo –dijo mirando alrededor y poso sus ojos en el castaño que platicaba con Annie.

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- No –dijo ella suspirando – Pero tengo cosas que hacer, mi empresa me necesita, además –dijo ella – Estoy pensando en volver a vivir aquí, así que debo arreglar todo.

- ¿Viajaras sola?

- Si, le diré a Patty o Annie que se queden con los niños y veré si convenzo a Aurora y Felipe de venir acá, por lo pronto esta noche iré a casa de mi marido.

- Sabes que seguiré apoyándote siempre.

- ¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?

- A Australia –dijo el sonriéndole – Karen siempre ha querido conocer.

- Pues diviértanse.

- ¿Puedo robarte a mi marido? –dijo la chica sonriéndole.

- Por supuesto –dijo la chica entregándoselo – Disfruten su fiesta. – se acerco a Patty la abrazo.

- Candy tenemos tanto que hablar, me dijo Annie que llegaste con Neil.

- Si el me trajo, te puedo pedir que cuides a mis hijos, iré a casa de mis suegros y volveré mas tarde por ellos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿sucede algo?

- Es difícil –dijo ella – Creo que aun lo extraño. – Patty le sonrió y la abrazo.

Candy camino por los jardines, años atrás ella misma había bailado el día de su boda, había sonreído sintiéndose la mujer mas feliz del mundo, ahora estar de nuevo allí le recordaba el dolor de que no estaba, de que nunca mas escucharía sus risas, creyó haber superado ese dolor pero le calaba en lo mas profundo de su alma. Salió por la parte de atrás, se quito las zapatillas y camino por el césped que cubría el camino, la casa de sus suegros estaba un par de kilómetros mas adelante, no había vuelto allí desde que se marcharon a la guerra. La propiedad se alzo en todo su esplendor, se detuvo sintiendo que no podría dar un paso mas.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – ella se giro y vio a Terry caminando a su lado que le sonreía.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto me sigues?

- Pues desde que saliste de la fiesta. – Ella solo suspiro y continuo su camino, el miro la casa frente a ellos y se detuvo a su lado.

- Es una linda propiedad –dijo el – aunque un poco descuidada, pero con un poco de arreglo quedará muy linda, dime Candy, ¿a donde vas?

- Necesitaba caminar, sola. –dijo siguiendo adelante.

- Pero no puedo dejarte sola, no es la primera vez que te veo en este estado, así que no te dejare.

- ¿estado?

- Si, perdida.

- Yo no estoy perdida.

- Claro que si –dijo el – recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, estabas perdida, ahora luces exactamente igual.

- Yo –dijo ella deteniéndose frente a la gran casa. – Gracias Terry.

- ¿vienes a ver a alguien?

- No, esta casa es mía –dijo ella entrando y abriendo la puerta despacio. Terry la miro en silencio y entro con ella. La luz aun encendía, los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas blancas y ella miro en silencio todo ese lugar.

- Es muy bonita –dijo el mirando una hermosa fotografía que estaba sobre la chimenea, era de una boda, de la de Candy y su marido.

- Hace cinco años que no venía, esta fue mi casa durante un mes, luce tan diferente.

- Candy lamento lo que le sucedió a tu esposo.

- Gracias –dijo ella tomando la fotografía – Creí que en algún momento dejaría de doler.

- La cosa es que recuerdes los ratos buenos que viviste con él. Por qué no me enseñas tu casa mientras te ayudo a descubrir los muebles. – dijo caminando a través del recibidor.

- Ven –dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo por un corredor, le mostro la cocina y varias habitaciones del primer piso, después entraron en el estudio. – Este era mi lugar favorito.

- Siempre tu gustaron los libros.

- Si –dijo ella – estos son los que adquirí estudiando medicina, y estos otros bueno alguien me hizo apasionada a Shakespeare.

- Algún buen conocedor.

- Si, fue un gran actor de teatro –dijo ella saliendo de allí y subiendo las escaleras. – Arriba solo hay dos habitaciones, Mark quería arreglar una para cuando tuviéramos hijos.

- Puedes hacerlo tu –dijo el entrando en una de las habitaciones, se sorprendió al ver la hermosa habitación decorada con muebles blancos.

- Esta era nuestra habitación, Aurora la decoro ella misma

- Es fabulosa.

- Terry –dijo ella sentándose en la cama – ¿Porque eres así conmigo?

- A que te refieres.

- Yo, te trate mal la última vez que nos vimos, no tuve la decencia de ir…

- Y nunca te lo reproche –dijo el mirándola con amor – Candy, fui un tonto al pedirte que escaparas de tu boda, aquella noche tuviste razón, fue mi culpa haberte abandonado, cuando Susana murió yo debí irte a buscar, pero acepte las palabras de Albert.

- ¿Albert?

- El me dijo que te dejara sola, que estabas mejor sin mi, que de este modo tu podrías ser lo que querías.

- Pero porque lo hiciste, ¿acaso no sabías lo que sentía por ti? ¿Sabes cuanto sufrí?

- Probablemente puedo darme una idea, me marche aquel día a Londres y tome el lugar de mi padre durante un tiempo, después mi hermanastro se quedo al frente del negocio, yo deje el teatro, ¿para que quería actuar si no era para ti? Volví aquella noche porque mi madre me lo pidió, ella es parte de grandes asociaciones de caridad, no creí encontrarte en ese lugar y mucho menos con un prometido.

- ¿Entonces tú no planeaste el bailar conmigo?

- En ningún momento. Lamento todo lo que te dije. Después de tu rechazo me marche a Londres, pero aun amaba el teatro por eso abrí mi propia compañía, yo decidí olvidarme de ti, aunque nunca lo logre.

- Terry –dijo ella en un susurro – No se que puedo decirte, yo amé a mi marido, pero no puedo negarte que muy dentro de mi corazón, aun siento algo por ti.

- Entonces dime que me darás una oportunidad.

- Yo –dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrío cuando el tomo sus manos entre las suyas- por favor, esta vez no permitiré que nada nos separe.

- No se si será correcto, mis hijos.

- Yo los adoptaré como míos, creo que he empezado a quererlos, con el simple hecho de saber que son tus hijos, y que son tan idénticos a ti.

- Terry –dijo ella derramando una lagrima – Oh Terry. – Ella se abrazo a él, lo amaba no podía negarlo, sus labios se encontraron y se besaron suavemente, amándose de nuevo, dejando que todo ese amor que sentían fluyera por sus poros.

Albert miraba a su esposa bailar con sus amigos del teatro, suspiro y vio a Annie sentándose a su lado, el le sonrió.

- ¿Qué te sucede Albert?

- Estoy preocupada por Candy.

- Ella estará bien.

- Siento que de un momento a otro se va a quebrar.

- Estaremos a su lado –dijo ella buscándola con la mirada. - ¿Dónde esta?

- Se marcho. –dijo el tristemente – De alguna manera deseaba compartir este momento con ella, pero creo que fue demasiado doloroso para ella.

- Se fue sola, podría estar.

- No esta sola –dijo Albert – Terry se fue con ella, no me mires así, ella necesita sentirse protegida, necesita curar sus heridas, y el es el único que pude acercarse, hace años lo hizo y le sano el corazón, después Mark se encargo de eso pero ahora no esta él, así que Terry podrá curar sus heridas.

- ¿será correcto?

- No creo que Terry este dispuesto a dejarla ir de nuevo, no esta vez.

- ¿y porque esa cara entonces?

- Porque se que ella se molestara conmigo cuando Terry hable con ella, yo impedí que después de que se separaran en New York el fuera a buscarla, en ese momento creí que era lo correcto.

- Casi muere de inanición –dijo ella controlando su voz.

- Lo se y me he sentido culpable por eso, no sé si deseo que me perdone.

- Ella lo hará –dijo Annie- Lo hiciste porque la amabas, no querías verla sufrir. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi hermana, ahora deja que las cosas sigan su rumbo y apoyémosla en lo que podamos. Por lo pronto ire a cuidar a esos pequeños que están a punto de volver locos a mis hijos.

Candy abrió los ojos apesumbradamente, el sol se había ocultado pero aun quedaba un poco de luz, cerro los ojos otra vez y suspiro, su cuerpo se sentía relajado y se estiró no sabía donde se encontraba solo sentía que ese momento era perfecto y si era un sueño aun no quería despertar. Escucho un suspiro a su lado, giro la cabeza y vio a su lado durmiendo a Terry, su cabello estaba revuelto y dormía tranquilamente, no podía creerlo era la primera vez en muchos años que estaba con alguien. Y ahora a su lado estaba él, aquel con quien nunca pensó estar, suspiro y cerro los ojos en se momento sintió como el brazo de Terry la cubrió y la acerco a ella.

- Hola Tarzan pecoso.

- Hola Terry.

- Pensé que no te volvería a tener entre mis brazos.

- Pues hoy es tu día de suerte –dijo ella sonriendo.

- Candy te amo.

- Yo a ti Terry – dijo ella acomodándose en su pecho – creo que en estos momentos encajo perfectamente en la descripción de todas esas mujeres que tanto me odian.

- No te odian, solo tienen envidia, nunca se compararan contigo, pecosa, lamento haber dicho eso de ti.

- Estabas borracho, es tu problema con el alcohol.

- No volveré a beber.

- Eso espero, por cierto pudiste despedirte.

- ¿despedirme?

- Si de Daniel.

- ¿el hombre con el que estabas?

- Así es.

- No, después de la golpiza que me dio, no se mas, no recuerdo.

- El era Cokie, ¿lo recuerdas?

- El niño, vaya no lo hubiera reconocido.

- Me paso lo mismo. ¿Y cuales son tus planes? –pregunto ella.

- Quedarme a tu lado.

- Eso lo se – rio suavemente – pero además de eso.

- Tengo algunos planes que hacer, me quedare por un tiempo aquí.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, ya lo veras, y tu cuanto tiempo estarás en América.

- Me marchare en estos días.

- ¿te marchas?

- Si, tengo planes de ser parte de la compañía Andley aquí así que debo ir a dejar todo en su lugar allá, además de que me traeré a mis suegros.

- Vaya, entonces volverás pronto.

- Si –dijo ella – no pienso llevarme a los niños así que no pienso tardar mucho, probablemente intentare subir a mis suegros a un avión así llegaremos antes.

- Te estaré esperando. Por cierto, ¿Por qué te marchaste del hotel?

- ¿del hotel?

- Baje por el desayuno y al volver habías desaparecido.

- Tu – dijo ella incorporándose – ¿estabas en el hotel?

- Si –dijo el – pase la noche a tu lado, hubo un momento en que pensé que estabas algo afiebraba, claro después de esa golpiza. – Ella estaba en shock – yo te escuche gritar, bueno no sabía que eras tu y ataque a ese hombre, después revise tu bolsa para llevarte a tu casa, y vi que estabas en el mismo hotel que yo, asi que te lleve alla y al reconocerte me quede a tu lado, aunque tuve ganas de asesinar a tu atacante.

- Pudo haberte hecho daño.

- Tu eres mas importante para mi –dijo el – hubiera muerto si tu estabas bien.

- Gracias Terry.

- Ya te dije que te amo –dijo el abrazándola nuevamente – y no dejare que nadie te lastime.

- Ahora debemos irnos –dijo Candy intentando zafarse de los brazos y besos del castaño – nos esperan en la fiesta.

- Probablemente los novios han salido de luna de miel para esta hora.

- Si pero mis hijos estarán volviendo a todos locos, adelántate yo llegaré después de darme una ducha.

- Te acompañare.

- Terry no es correcto, ¿Qué dirá la gente?

- No me importa, durante todos estos años me aleje de ti por cuidar lo que la gente dijera, escuchando las palabras de la gente que consideraba mis amigos, sin pensar que te lastimaba, que ambos nos lastimábamos, sabes no me importa, y si a ti si, Candy casémonos.

- Oh Terry –dijo ella sorprendida – necesito hablar con mis hijos, con Aurora y Felipe, dame tiempo.

- Todo el que quieras, pero prométeme que no te alejaras de mi.

- Por nada del mundo. –dijo ella besándolo – ahora vete.

**Bueno termino este capitulo, pero no desesperen, escribiré pronto el siguiente, entre el trabajo, los estudios y mis demás ocupaciones. Gracias por leer, por seguir mi fic. **

**Besos **

**IRES **


	11. ¿Me amabas?

**Ok, ok se que no tengo perdón, me parezco a aquello(a)s escritoras que tienen mil años con los fics sin actualizar, pero en verdad, intento escribir lo mas que puedo, pero mi carrera me vuelve loca y miren que intento escribir cada que tengo tiempo, ademas de que estoy algo poco inspirada para continuar, porque quisiera terminar, pero también darle un poco mas de drama pero luego parecerá un poco novelsco aunque no puedo decir que Candy no sea novelesco, pero no se, que me dicen ustedes. **

**Mil millones de gracias por leer, por esperar, por sus reviews, por seguir leyendo, en verdad eso me alegra mis días, espero que este capítulo aunque es un poco corto ya esta listo y ademas de que he decidido no subir capítulos muy largos, ahora seran cortos de aqui al final para así no tardar tanto. **

**Les dejo este capi y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Besos IRES **

**CAPITULO 11**

**¿Me amabas? **

- Nos vemos allá –dijo Terry tomando su ropa mientras ella entraba en la ducha. – Oye, si no quieres quedarte en la mansión, ven a la casa, toma la llave que esta en la cocina.

Terry entro en la fiesta y vio que muchos invitados conversaban cerca de los faroles colocados por todo el jardín, camino y se acerco a Albert.

- Pensé que te habías marchado.

- Aun no, saldremos mañana – dijo el

- No te he felicitado, me da gusto Karen es una gran mujer.

- Lo se –dijo el – ella te ha estado buscando para bailar contigo.

- Entonces no le hare esperar mas.

- Dime, hablaste con ella.

- Si –dijo Terry – creo que las cosas se van a aclarar.

- Me da gusto. – El rubio solto el brazo del moreno y este camino y abrazo a la novia que parecía estarlo riñendo mientras comenzaban a bailar.

Tom permanecia en la puerta mirando por el camino para ver si su hermanita regresaba, Patty había subido a dormir a Marcus y a Marcy que estaban inquietos por la desaparición de su madre, la gente comenzaba a marcharse y solo quedaban los mas allegados a la familia Andley, a lo lejos vio las luces de un auto y sonrio al ver que era el viejo auto de Mark, el y Patty iban cada mes a limpiar al casa y le daba mantenimiento a el auto, pues algún día Candy regresaría y lo ocuparía. Se acerco y la vio bajarse había cambiado de ropa y traia el cabello recogido, pero lo que mas le impresiono fueron los golpes en el rostro.

- ¿Candy? –dijo sintiendo la rabia crecer en su interior, Patty le habia dicho que Terry la habia acompañado y ahora ella regresaba golpeada. Se dio la vuelta y camino a prisa hacia la pista de baile.

- Te lo dije, te dije que no te perdonaría si la lastimabas –dijo el golpeándolo y lanzando al suelo mientras Karen se quitaba de en medio.

- ¡TOM DETENTE! –grito Albert alejando a su esposa e intentando detener al moreno que tiraba golpes a diestra y siniestra, al fin entre dos personas lo detuvieron, pero en un momento se descuido.

- TOM – grito Candy interponiéndose entre Terry y el. – Alto.

- ¿Lo defiendes? –dijo el indignado – Candy, como es posible mira como te dejo – todos los presentes la miraban sorprendidos, horas atrás ella estaba muy bien y ahora los morados eran muy notorios.

- El no me hizo nada –dijo ella – El me salvo Tom, esta mañana estaba maquillada, pero cuando estuve en New York alguien me ataco. Vamos dentro te explicare.

- Me voy a casa –dijo Terry mirando a Albert.

- Terry espera.

- No –dijo el – Debemos esperar que las cosas se calmen, ella les explicara todo. –subio por sus cosas y bajo en silencio mientras los últimos invitados se marchaban, vio a Neil que lo miraba molesto y entraba a casa, ese hombre nunca le dio buena espina y en ese momento camino despacio, pasaría la noche en casa de Candy, quizás al dia siguiente ella y el podrían pasar tiempo juntos aunque no habían quedado en nada.

Candy estaba enojada, entro al salon y miro a su hermano que parecia a punto de volver a salir a perseguir a Terry, Albert entro y cerro la puerta dejando a todos fuera del salón solo estaban ellos tres.

- ¿Acaso piensas otra vez volver a lo mismo Candy?

- ¿de que estas hablando Tom?

- MIRATE – dijo alzando la voz – La ultima vez te rompio el corazón, ¿no le basto con eso? Ahora quiere golpearte. ¿Dime piensas volver con él?

- El no me golpeo, porque no me preguntas –dijo ella dolida – Acaso crees que me dejaria golpear por un hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres que piense? Antes de que te marcharas te veías muy bien.

- Era solo maquillaje, preguntale a Albert, a Annie o Archie, anoche me intentaron asaltar, asesinar o algo así, Terry fue el que me encontro –dijo ella mirando a Albert que la miraba sorprendido – El no sabía que era yo, solo hizo una buena acción.

- Entonces, el no te.

- No –dijo ella – Ahora es mejor que te disculpes con él, y si pienso volver con él o no es mi problema no el tuyo. Ahora me dejas sola con Albert.

- Si hermana –dijo el – disculpame Candy, yo me sentí muy mal por.

- Está bien, hay que calmarnos y hablaremos después.

Candy miró a Albert molesta, mientras venía no podia dejar de pensar en lo que Terry le había dicho, le dolía que Albert le hubiera hecho eso.

- ¿Es cierto? Dime, ¿Es verdad que Terry me busco despues de la muerte de Susana?

- Si –dijo el rubio suspirando.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes cuanto sufrí, mi corazon se desgarro y tu lo permitiste.

- Candy, no fue mi intencion, pero crei que era lo mejor.

- ¿lo mejor, para quien? –dijo ella llorando de rabia – Desgarre mis sueños, mi deseo de estar a su lado.

- Pero conociste a Mark.

- NO LO METAS EN ESTO –dijo ella dolida – Mark fue una persona maravillosa, lo mejor que me paso mientras estuvimos juntos, pero tu hiciste que Terry y yo nos alejaramos lastimados. Creí que era tu amigo, creí que lo que yo quería te importaba.

- Claro que me importaba, me importa mas de lo que crees. –dijo el dolido.

- Entonces porque.

- Candy que nunca te diste cuenta, todo lo hice por que te amaba –dijo el dolido – te adopte porque cuando te vi llorando aquella vez bajo el árbol me cautivaste, tenía que cuidarte porque mi alma se desgarraba si algo te pasaba, Candy el verte llorar en este momento, el verte llegar toda golpeada me hace sentirme inutil, no ves mis sentimientos por ti.

- Albert –dijo ella dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. – Pero tu eres Albert… yo nunca pense en ti.

- Lo se –dijo el mirando el suelo – Y acepte tus desiciones, el estar con Terrance, el huir de colegio aunque te segui, sabía que alejandote podrias vivir, no solo sobrevivir, cuando conociste a Mark y aceptaste su propuesta, acepte mi derrota, cuando Terry se marcho creí tener una esperanza, pero murio con Mark.

- Pero y Karen.

- Amo a Karen –dijo el mirandola – Pero tu dejaste una marca muy profunda, y me duele verte así.

- Albert, esto es una locura, yo debo irme, nunca pense –dijo ella dirigiendose a la puerta.

- No –dijo el deteniéndola, sabiendo que todos escuchaban detrás de la puerta –Lo siento, no te marches por mis errores, eres parte de esta familia.

- Lo se –dijo ella -Pero en estos momentos mi corazon esta muy lastimado, tengo planes, ire por mis hijos y mañana que Dorothy empaque mis cosas y las lleve a casa.

Salio mirando a todos los que estaban escuchado detrás de la puerta y subio la escalera, al entrar en su habitacion cerro la puerta, pero sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, su orgullo era demasiado, habia sido lastimada por tantos que no sabia en quien confiar. ¿Acaso Annie, Archie y Patty sabian esto? Entró en su habitación y cerro la puerta con fuerza, estaba enojada, lo mejor era irse de una vez, miro en el sofá las maletas aun a medio desarmar y comenzó a meter todo de una vez.

Albert vio a Karen subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, sabía que la había lastimado que le había mentido como a todos, despacho a todos los familiares y amigos y subió detrás de ella, al entrar en la habitación la vio sentada en la cama luchando con un pañuelo.

- Karen.

- No digas nada.

- Lo siento –dijo el suspirando – No se que decirte.

- Nada, me mentiste.

- Y que querías que hiciera.

- Me dijiste que no la amabas.

- No lo hago, no de esa manera.

- Y porque se lo dijiste.

- Porque necesitaba hacerlo –dijo el cansado – yo, cuando ella se caso con Mark supe que nunca podría ser mía, así que la olvide, despues tu poco a poco fuiste ocupando mi corazon, fue por esa razon que tarde tanto en pedirte matrimonio, no podia hacerte eso, eres muy importante para mi.

- Solo promete que nunca mas me mentiras –dijo ella mirandolo llorosa.

- No lo haré, lo prometo.

- Y no vayas detrás de ella, por favor. – Albert se puso de pie y miro por la ventana, Candy salía a toda velocidad de la propiedad Andley, quizas era lo mejor por el momento.

Candy se detuvo entre su propiedad y la de los Andley, se sentía muy enojada, antes de salir había discutido con Annie, ella sabía de los sentimientos de Albert hacia ella y nunca se lo dijo, pero Terry era su amigo, miro a sus hijos que sollozaban abrazados en el asiento trasero, los había regañado y ellos estaban dormidos, se paso al asiento de atrás y los abrazo.

- Lo siento mis amores –dijo ella besandolos – se que no debi gritarles, estaba muy enojada, me perdonan.

- Si –dijo Marcy reconstandose en sus piernas. Marcus la miro y no dijo nada solo se recosto en la otra pierna, ella comenzo a cantar mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta, ¿Qué hubiera dicho Mark de todo esto? Por un instante lo odio por haberla abandonado, por hacer que su corazon y su mente fueran un lio nuevamente, y comenzo a llorar, por primera vez en muchos años sentía la ausencia de su marido, tan hondo que creyo morir, sus hijos se quedaron dormidos y ella arranco de nuevo el auto y se detuvo fuera de la casa. Había estado llorando por mas de una hora, le dolia demasiado todo. Abrio la puerta con Marcy en brazos y subio con cuidado hasta dejarla en la cama de las visitas, se dio la vuelta para ir por Marcus y vio que Terry lo traía en brazos. Candy lo miro y salio sin decir palabra.

Terry la siguio en silencio, ella llego a la sala y se dejo caer frente al fuego que el habia preparado, el se sento a su lado y la abrazo, ella se dejo envolver por sus brazos y se recargo en su pecho.

- ¿Porque lloraste princesa?

- Es tan dificil vivir –dijo ella.

- Si –dijo el – pero vale la pena -el la giro para mirarla a los ojos – Candy te extrañe demasiado y esta vez no pienso volverte a perder, casate conmigo.

- Terry –dijo ella sorprendida era la segunda vez en el día que se lo proponia. – Cuando regrese de Italia lo hablaremos.

- No quiero dejarte ir.

- Debes hacerlo, tu tienes cosas que hacer aquí, se que tu hermano esta importando vinos puedes expandir la empresa.

- Bueno no sera fácil con la empresa Andley de por medio.

- Creo que te dejare el mercado a ti.

- ¿Paso algo?

- Solo una discusión, pero quiero saber de ti –dijo ella mirándolo – han pasado cinco años y no se nada de tu vida, que hiciste en todo este tiempo.

- Nada –dijo el – ya te lo dije, vague sin rumbo, estuve en Londres, aquí, y después me fui con mi hermano, me había hecho a la idea de que eras feliz, ¿lo fuiste?

- Si –dijo ella – por unos meses, la guerra fue cruel y eso que estaba terminando, Mark cada día me recriminaba el haber marchado con él, pero no podía dejarlo solo despues bueno ocurrio el accidente y murió –dijo ella mirado el fuego – dijeron los doctores que estuve meses inconsiente, creo que una parte de mi deseaba morir con él, pero otra parte deseaba vivir y darle vida a mis hijos, cuando llegue a Italia fue terrible, creí que me iba a volver loca.

- ¿Albert lo supo?

- Si me fueron a visitar –dijo ella dolida por el recuerdo de las palabras de su tío abuelo. Ella lo miro y vio el dolor por esa declaracion en los ojos del moreno. – Pero yo no queria salir de esa depresion. Había días que me perdía entre los viñedos escuchando su voz, pero despues desaparecia, Aurora me ayudo a salir de esa terrible desolacion.

- Oh preciosa –dijo el abrazándola – Prometo que no volverás a pasar nada así.

- No creo soportarlo, por eso tengo miedo de ti.

- No temas, esta vez no te dejaré ni me iré a ningún lado.

- ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

- Excelente, es feliz cuidando sus dulces candys.

- ¿Las sembró?

- Si y ahora son parte de su jardín, deberas ir conmigo a casa, se que se alegrara en verte.

- Si yo también, pero tengo que irme, quizas cuando regrese.

La noche avanzo y ambos se durmieron en el suelo abrazados, la chimenea se fue extinguiendo hasta el amanecer. Cuando el sol brillaba en lo alto los dos aun dormían, pero eran observados por dos pares de ojos sorprendidos.

- Mami –dijo una vocecita haciendola abrir los ojos y sentirse sorprendida por los brazos que la aprisionaban.

- Hola Marcy. –dijo removiendo a Terry que abrio los ojos y sonrio al verlos.

- Vaya que ustedes madrugan –dijo levantandose - ¿Quieres un poco de café?

- Gracias –dijo ella mirandolo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cocina.

- ¿Por qué el Señor Terry esta en la casa?

- Marcus, Marcy el es mi amigo, y quiere que nos casemos.

- ¿El sera tu esposo? –dijo Marcus haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Será mi papá? –dijo Marcy sorprendida.

- Pues.

- Si –dijo ella brincando – Mami el es muy bueno y en el tren jugo conmigo, yo quiero que sea mi papi, te casaras con el.

- Mama yo no quiero –dijo el niño apretando las manitas.

- Pero crei que te agradaba.

- No porque si te casas ya no nos querras. – La niña dejo de brincar y la miro.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Claro que los querre, ademas el tambien los querra mucho, y puede contarles muchas cosas del teatro.

- De verdad nos querras.

- Si. –dijo ella

- Y yo tambien enanos –dijo Terry sentandose en el sofa – Amo a su mamá y no quiero estar lejos de ustedes.

- Tendremos papá –dijo Marcus riendo y corriendo por la sala en compañía de Marcy.

- ¿Es lo correcto? –pregunto ella nerviosa.

- Lo es –dijo sonriendo Terry mientras la besaba en la punta de la nariz.

Candy paso todo el día en compañía de Terry y sus hijos en la casa arreglando, moviendo los muebles, abriendo ventanas, miraba con alegría como sus hijos aceptaban a Terry y reían con él, nunca los había visto convivir con alguien de esa manera, se sentó en el sofá y vio a sus hijos corriendo en el jardín.

- ¿Te hago compañía?

- Por supuesto –dijo ella recargandose en él. – Me siento tan feliz.

- No te imaginas como me siento yo, quisiera, gritar.

- Nunca creí volver a verte –dijo ella – Cuando supe que tu hermano era con quien hacia tratos me sorprendi mucho.

- Es cierto –dijo el – mi cuñada me dijo sobre ti. Queria que te conociera.

- ¿Es tu casamentera?

- Bueno no le gusta verme solo, ha sido una gran amiga desde que me mude a casa de mi padre. Se alegrara mucho cuando te vuelva a ver.

- Terry en verdad estas dispuesto a hacerte responsable de mi y mis hijos.

- Nunca he dicho nada tan en serio como esto. Candy tengo que ir a hacer unos arreglos, probablemente me vaya mañana y regrese en un mes.

- ¿Entonces no te veré antes de partir?

- Probablemente no, pero ten en cuenta que la boda será en quince días a partir del momento en que regreses.

- ¿No se arrepentirá Duque de Grandchester?

- Probablemente lo hará usted primero Duquesa de Grobe. – El la comenzo a besar en los labios mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- Jijijiji – escucharon risas detrás de ellos y Candy la miro.

- ¿Por qué dejaron de jugar par de pillos? –dijo Candy.

- Mark dijo que si nos puedes llevar al zoologico.

- Quizás mañana, porque no vamos hoy a conocer la casa donde crecí.

- Si –dijo Mark saliendo de un rincon

- A ver jovencito –dijo Candy – Acaso crees muy valiente mandar a tu hermana a preguntar por ti.

- Ella se deja mamá –dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

- Vamos arriba los cambiaré.

- Iré a preparar mi maleta. –dijo Terry poniendose de pie – me das un aventon a la estación.

- ¿te vas a ir Terry? –dijo Marcy.

- Volveré en unos días.

- ¿Y si vas a ser mi papi?

- Claro que si –dijo el

- Bajamos en un momento.

Terry tomo sus cosas y se sentó a esperarlos en el recibidor, no podía negar que había pasado unos días increíbles y no quería separarse de Candy, pero ella debía viajar a traer a sus suegros y el tenía que hacerse cargo del nuevo terreno vinicola que había adquirido, ademas era un perfecto regalo de bodas para su Tarzán Pecoso.

Candy se detuvo en la estación donde Terry desempaco y le sonrió.

- Prométeme que regresaras.

- Y si no lo hago.

- Iré a buscarte –dijo el – así que espero verte en un mes.

- Quizá se un poco mas, pero te enviaré un telegrama, ¿por cierto a donde?

- A casa de mi madre –dijo el – Ella me lo hará llegar.

- Bien, nos vemos –dijo Candy sonriendole.

- Claro princesa, nos vemos niños –dijo el levantando la mano en señal de despedida, los niños miraron por el vidrio de atrás y se despidieron hasta que lo dejaron de ver.

- Mami –dijo Marcus – mi papi no se va a enojar porque voy a tener otro papi.

- No –dijo ella – Tu papi sabe que tu nunca lo dejaras de querer, ademas el nos esta cuidando desde el cielo –dijo Candy mientras conducia por la carretera que la llevaba a el Hogar de Ponny. – Y en unos días volveremos a Italia.

- ¿Iremos con los abuelos? –dijo Marcy entusiasmada.

- Si –dijo Candy – Volveremos a casa.

**Listo, acabo de terminarlo, disculpen la falta de acentos, pero mi word no tiene acentos y yo soy mala para ponerlos pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer y también se que es demasiado pedir pero no olviden dejar sus comentarios. **

**Besos **

**IRES**


	12. ¿Boda?

**Hola, ya se ni cara tengo para ustedes, pero gracias por seguir aquí esta historia mega darmón que no se ve para cuando acabe, pero que espero que les este gustando, la verdad la idea da vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza pero tengo mi tiempo super apretado y escribo dos palabras y luego lo dejo, pero aquí esta lo poco que terminé hoy, aprovechando la falta de tareas después de vacaciones. **

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos abajo. **

**Capitulo 12**

**¿Boda?**

Había pasado una semana cuando escucho un automóvil detenerse fuera del hogar de Pony, sabía que antes de marcharse se tenía que encontrar con ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un poco, no después de todo lo que habían discutido la noche de la boda.

Flash back

Termino de armar su equipaje ya le diría a alguien que fuera por el cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a su mejor amiga y hermana en la puerta con los ojos llorosos.

Candy.

No Annie, no intentes disculparte.

Candy escúchame por favor.

Tú sabías todo esto, tu eras parte de las mentiras de Albert.

No – dijo angustiada – Yo no supe que Terry te vino a buscar hasta hace un rato, en verdad, lo siento.

¿Entonces de que te disculpas?

Candy yo sabía lo que Albert sentía por ti, desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que él no quiso. Escúchame por favor.

¿Qué no quiso lastimarme?

No el te amaba en verdad, sufrió mucho cuando enfermaste por Terry, tu tampoco fuiste de ayuda –dijo Annie sintiéndose enojada por la testarudez de la rubia. – El te demostró de muchas maneras que te amaba.

Pero nunca espere que de esta manera.

Candy eres tonta o qué? –dijo ella enojada – Acaso no te das cuenta que todos los hombres de esta familia han besado el piso donde te encuentras, harían todo por ti, aun mi marido.

Somos hermanos, yo haría lo mismo por ellos.

Deja ya ese papel Candy, cuando eras niña lo aceptaba, aceptaba que en tu inocencia lo hicieras, pero ahora, siempre todos viendo por ti, que estés bien, sabes cuantas noches paso fuera mi marido cuando estuviste pérdida, días, te buscaba en todos los reportes de heridos de guerra, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Todos te aman, eres una tonta rompiendo el corazón de todos pues amas a ese hombre que solo te ha hecho infeliz.

¿En verdad crees eso?

Candy lo siento yo.

Está bien – dijo ella – Si siempre has sentido eso por mí, porque finges.

No es eso –dijo la morena asustada no por las palabras sino por el tono herido con que las dijo. – Candy no quise decir eso.

Siempre –dijo ella tomando sus cosas mientras miraba a sus hijos dormir aun y los movía para despertarlos. – de una manera u otra algo me decía que tu nunca me dijiste la verdad de todo, siempre hubo algo de rencor hacia mí, pero no puedo negar quien soy, y si por eso la gente me ama, yo siempre he dejado claro mis sentimientos, y sí, amo a Terry, y ambos hemos sido culpables de lo que nos ha pasado, pero no pienso dejar que esta ves ni tu ni nadie, ni siquiera el espectro de Susana nos separe –dijo ella molesta. –Ahora tengo que irme.

Candy.

Niños despierten –dijo en voz fuerte y los niños abrieron los ojos asustados y vieron a su mama molesta.

¿mami?

Vamos ahora, suban al auto.

Pero.

Ahora –dijo tomando el equipaje. – Nos vemos Annie, al abrir la puerta vio a Patty en silencio y sin decir palabra salió de allí rumbo a su casa.

Fin flash back.

Mami llego la tía Patty. –dijo Marcy abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

Gracias cariño, ve a jugar con los demás niños.

¿puedo meterme al lago?

No –dijo ella – No quiero que te resfríes.

Hola Candy. –dijo Patty.

¿Cómo estás?

Bien, ¿y tú?

Excelente.

Candice –dijo ella mirándola – Vamos no me engañas, no deberías molestarte con Annie no te dijo eso para lastimarte.

No, lo dijo porque es verdad.

Candy mira, sabes que una vez –dijo Patty preparando un poco de café y sentándose frente a ella que estaba pelando papas para la cena. – Hace unos años, Tom dijo una gran indiscreción.

¿a qué te refieres?

Hace que será, casi cuatro años, estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Archie y bueno comenzaron a recordar y Tom dijo que tu siempre habías envidiado a Annie de ser adoptada y no tú, que tu le cediste tu lugar pero que siempre deseaste eso.

No es verdad.

Quizá ahora –dijo ella – Pero Tom te escucho llorando después de unos días debajo de Padre Sauce diciendo que tu debiste ser la adoptada.

El me.

Bueno de eso hace años, pero creo que ella se siente culpable, sabe que tu le cediste el lugar, tú tienes una estrella que ninguno aquí tiene, bueno quizás tus hijos, pero todos te aman solo por ser tu, aun Stear siempre te quiso, pero te quiso de una manera diferente, yo lo note, Tom también, pero no como ella piensa, Candy debes ver que su vida no es fácil, ella tuvo que dejar de ser ella para ser feliz, algo que tu y yo no tuvimos que hacer, mi abuela me permitió ser yo misma y tu te abriste paso tu misma, debes comprenderla y perdonarla.

No estoy molesta con ella, solo me dolió saber.

¿Qué? Que Albert te amaba, todos lo sabían, creo que aun Terry lo sabía y también Karen, pero decidió casarse con el aunque en su corazón tu siempre vivirías. Todo se hizo por tu bien.

Pero perdí muchos.

No perdiste nada, ganaste un marido que te amo y dos preciosos niños, quizá no era el tiempo para estar con él, ahora si lo es, así que se feliz, solo hazlo si crees que con el lo serás.

Se que es así.

Entonces ve y avísale a tu familia y si quieres deja a tus niños conmigo.

¿Estás segura?

Por supuesto, animo, yo me quedaré con ellos.

Gracias Patty.

Candy estuvo unos días en el hogar de Pony donde sus hijos convivieron con los huérfanos y con sus dos mamás que se alegraron de conocerlos por fin, ella investigo sobre como viajar en avión y después de muchas vueltas consiguió un viaje para ella ya que sus pequeños se quedarían en la granja con Patty, el vuelo fue tranquilo y un poco más largo de lo esperado pero sus hijos se divirtieron, a ella sin embargo el vuelo no le agrado y se sintió enferma todo el camino. Aterrizaron con bien en las afueras de Toscana.

Señora de Grobe, bienvenida –dijo un hombre guiándola al vagón de primera clase.

Puedo acompañarla –dijo una voz detrás de ella que la hizo brincar.

Oh pero eres Miguel verdad –dijo ella al reconocer al moreno.

Me recordaste, vaya eso si que es sorprendente. ¿Qué haces en la Toscana?

Voy a casa, acabo de regresar de América.

¿Y tus hijos?

En casa de mi familia, decidí viajar sola.

Pues te acompañaré, de hecho voy a ver a tus suegros.

Hace tiempo que no regresas.

Bueno tu te ves muy mejorada- dijo el sonriéndole. – La última vez que te vi tu color era como el de la cera.

Por cierto no pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, fuiste un gran amigo en ese tiempo.

Bueno lamente mucho la perdida de tu esposo, como te dije fue un gran compañero durante la escuela, el tiempo que viví en su finca con Aurora y Felipe son de los mejores que pase allí y además te conocí a ti, has sido una buena amiga.

Claro –dijo ella riendo – He sido descortés y ni siquiera te he escrito un par de líneas.

Bueno dicen que los mejores amigos son los que se conservan después de mucho tiempo de silencio.

Ahora dime ¿has tenido algún problema con la producción de vinos?

No –dijo el riendo mientras la miraba a los ojos – Dime Candice, no lo sabes verdad.

¿saber? – pregunto ella - ¿Qué debo saber? ¿Has pensado cambiar de proveedor de vinos?

Bueno –dijo el rascándose la cabeza – Candy vaya – comenzó a reír estruendosamente – Nunca te he visto enojada, pero creo que ahora lo haré –dijo sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía una invitación.

¿Qué es eso?

Yo no tuve nada que ver –dijo entregándosela a ella – Es por eso que voy a ver a tus suegros.

Esto es –dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué significa?

Mi madre me dijo que bueno, Aurora lo planeo todo y mi madre ya sabes encantada, pero yo, bueno no estoy listo para sentar cabeza y menos con alguien que viene con paquete.

¿Qué quieres decir con paquete?

Es un chiste tus hijos son preciosos y me daría gusto ser tu esposo, pero la verdad, no eres mi tipo, a mi me gustan mas las morenas ya sabes un poco mas… italianas.

Claro –dijo ella leyendo la invitación donde se le invitaba a la Boda de ella con Miguel Cayetano.

Esto no es gracioso –dijo ella - Mejor hablemos de otra cosa –dijo ella sintiendo de pronto ganas de vomitar y tapándose la boca.

¿Estas bien?

No, creo que algo me cayó mal ya quiero llegar a casa y descansar.

Porque no te duermes un poco, volveré mas tarde.

Terry llegó a casa de su madre que revisaba en la salita su correo mientras le sonreía al entrar.

Hijo que gusto verte, ¿te fue bien?

Por supuesto –dijo el besándola en la frente – te tengo buenas noticias, me quedaré en América.

Eso es maravilloso, ¿volverás al teatro?

No madre –dijo el – Tengo otros planes.

Dime que me acompañaras a la cena de esta noche.

Mamá –dijo el rodando los ojos - ¿Qué siempre tienes fiestas?

Bueno no, pero me acaban de invitar a varias –dijo ella revisando las invitaciones y esta es extraño es para una boda –dijo ella viendo el sobre. - ¿Cuándo recibiré la invitación de tu boda?

Pronto –dijo sonriéndole ampliamente la rubia lo miro sorprendida, después de tantos años había decidió casarse.

Eso es maravilloso y quien es la afortunada –dijo mirándolo.

Es una sorpresa –dijo el levantándose y se dirigió al bar a servirse un poco de vino.

Pues podemos ir a esta boda, aunque es en Italia, no creo conocer a nadie en Italia pero podríamos ir de vacaciones. Por favor dime con quién te casaras.

Está bien- dijo el sonriendo y acercándose mientras ella leía la invitación. – Con Candy, nos encontramos y – ella guardo silencio al ver la invitación y llevó su mano al cuello al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

¿sucede algo madre?

Yo bueno –dijo cerrando la invitación – Creo que no era para mi, no conozco a estas personas, pero bueno vamos a buscar algo para que te arregles.

¿Quién se casa? –dijo tomando de sus manos la invitación y mirando sorprendido los nombres, eso era imposible, pero allí estaba su nombre ocupando casi la mitad de la invitación "DUQUESA _CANDICE WITHE DE GROBE" _sintió un golpe en el estomago y miro a su madre.

No lo sabía.

Tengo que hablar con ella –dijo tomando el teléfono, pero sabía que no tenía el numero y ella ya estaba en Italia desde hacia un par de días. Su mundo nuevamente se desbarataba bajo sus pies, pero esta vez se sentía inútil ante la situación, miro a su madre y sonrió. - Esta vez esperaré madre. –dijo el con el corazón en la mano – Confiaré en lo que nos dijimos antes de partir y todo se solucionará.

Candy entro en la propiedad de sus suegros en compañía de Miguel, no podía dejar de pensar en la invitación, porque Aurora la estaba casando sin siquiera decirle, ella le dijo que no se metería en su vida personal sin importar lo que dijeran.

Ah Marie –dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Dónde están mis suegros?

Ellos, Candy bueno –dijo mirando a la rubia – En el hospital.

¿En el hospital?

Si, el Señor no se ha recuperado y la Señora lo ha acompañado en este tiempo, pero –dijo ella temblorosa - ¿Acaso no sabe que la propiedad está en venta?

¿Qué? –dijo ella sorprendida. - ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Pues poco después de que se marcho, toda la producción se avinagro y las uvas se quemaron con el sol. – Ella miró a su acompañante y después la casa que estaba muy descuidada desde que se había marchado.

Señora creí que se lo habían dicho, el Señor Charles se ha estado encargando de todo.

¿Dónde está él?

En la biblioteca.

Gracias.

Candy entro y sin tocar abrió la puerta y vio a su viejo amigo sentado ante el escritorio cubierto de papeles, leía un papel que ella misma había visto unas horas atrás.

¿Qué esta sucediendo Charles? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Candy –dijo el sorprendido mirando a la rubia - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hoy, pero dime, ¿Qué pasa?

Están en quiebra. – Y con estas palabras supo que todo por lo que su esposo y su familia habían luchado se perdía y ella por primera vez se sentía impotente ante un gigante que amenazaba con aplastarla.

**Bueno pues aquí termina, gracias por leer, espero que les siga gustando, soy una dramatica y creo que el final sera un poco de mucho drama pero espero que les guste, e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. **

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, en verdad hacen que mi corazón brinque de emoción cada vez que veo sus comentarios y también de vergüenza por no poder actualizar antes, pero de verdad lo intentaré. **

**Besos a todos! IRES **


	13. Banca Rota

**Ok no tengo excusa, ¿un año? bueno lo siento en verdad, me quede seca con esta historia pero dije que no la dejaría morir. Así que aquí esta la continuación.**

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Casi se podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de la rubia al escuchar esas noticias, el rostro impávido del administrador de la propiedad pareció hacerla comprender la realidad que estaban viviendo.

- ¿Charles porque no me dijo nada? Cuando paso esto.

- Pues la producción no se pudo enviar, los compradores se quejaron exigieron devolución de su dinero y bueno no pudimos hacer más.

- Y lo que había en las bodegas.

- No fue suficiente. Lo siento Candy.

- ¿Y mi suegro?

- Recayó está en el hospital desde hace tiempo, te envié un telegrama ¿no lo recibiste?

- No. Tengo que ir a ver a Aurora.

Sin esperar a escuchar las palabras de Charles salió hacia el garaje donde tenían los autos de la familia y subió a uno y vio que Miguel estaba con ella extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

- No te permitiré conducir en ese estado querida – le dijo tomando las llaves y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

- Miguel no es necesario.

- Vamos si ya viaje hasta acá, porque no hacerlo.

- Gracias – dijo la rubia y se dejó caer en el asiento.

Miguel la miraba en silencio, parecía enferma, se veía recuperada a la vez anterior cuando la vino a visitar después de la muerte de su esposo, pero ahora estaba diferente, tenía un brillo especial y nunca lo había visto en ella.

- Vamos no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

- Por eso mando las invitaciones, ¿tú lo sabias verdad?

- No – dijo Miguel mirando a Candy – Mama no me había dicho nada.

- Quizá Aurora pensó que así salvaría la propiedad.

- Candice cálmate, no entres en pánico, debes primero hablar con ellos y saber cómo actuaran, si es necesario vender lo hacen, pueden viajar a Suiza tienen una propiedad allá y otra en América, debes investigar bien todo eso, además puedes hablar con los Andley quizá puedan invertir.

- Yo – dijo mirando por la ventanilla – Debo hablar con Aurora.

Candy entro en el hospital y fue llevado a la habitación donde estaban sus suegros, Felipe dormía y Aurora estaba tejiendo mirando hacia la ventana.

- Señora tiene visitas.

- Candy – dijo poniéndose en pie y abrazándola.

- ¿Cómo está? – dijo mirando al hombre en la cama.

- Delicado, pero saldrá adelante – dijo sonriendo – Miguel Cayetano ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía a saludarlos cuando la encontré en el tren.

- ¿Y mis niños?

- En América. – dijo Candy sentándose.

- Oh cielo que bueno que los dejaste, hubiera sido muy triste que volvieran y supieran que no tienen casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres? Vi que la propiedad está en venta. - ¿Cómo paso esto?

- Charles.

- ¿Charles?

- Si, él, estuvo manejando muy mal las finanzas, al parecer los contactos que tu hacías y todos los movimientos, el los tergiversaba de tal modo que evito los impuestos desde que Felipe cayo en cama.

- Imposible, yo vi los documentos.

- Pues al parecer todo era falso, al final nos embargamos y perdimos todo, la propiedad está en venta, pero la va a comprar Charles y se quedará con la empresa.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

- Estabas tan recuperada que no quise hacerlo. Solo pensé que quizá volverías si te decía de la boda.

- Si me enteré – dijo mirando a Miguel.

- ¿Hay alguna forma que pueda ayudarle? - dijo el moreno mirando a las mujeres.

- Oh cariño, ya han hecho suficiente, tu madre me ha ayudado con los gastos de mi marido y organizo la boda.

- Pero he venido a cancelarla – dijo Miguel – Digo no es que Candy no me gusta, pero estoy saliendo con alguien y bueno tengo otros planes.

- Claro, está bien, ahora creo que deberemos avisar a todos los que invitamos.

- Si será lo mejor. – dijo Candy tomando la mano de Felipe mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Mi madre se encargará, tengo que marcharme.

- Te acompañaré.

Candy miro a Felipe en la cama, su respiración era lenta y acompasada. En qué momento Charles le había engañado, había confiado en él, le había dado poder de todo y al final había traicionado a toda su familia y ahora lo habían perdido todo.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma. – dijo suspirando el anciano que estaba postrado.

- ¿Felipe cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor.

- Me da gusto, lamento haberme ido, yo me he enterado de todo.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes.

- Como no hacerlo, tu mírate, que crees que me diría Mark, ni siquiera pude cuidarlos.

- No somos tu responsabilidad.

- Claro que sí, Mark los amaba, yo los amo y mis hijos también.

- Donde están mis pequeños.

- En América, el viaje era muy largo y bueno tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con ustedes dos.

- Bien somos todo oídos. – dijo Aurora entrando – Ahora que he tenido que despachar a un posible yerno, dinos que hay de novedades.

- Ahora con todo esto, ¿Cómo pueden tomarlo tan a la ligera?

- Cariño somos viejos, hemos aprendido a soportar muchas cosas, perdimos hijos, un nieto, las propiedades materiales es lo que menos importa – le dijo Felipe sosteniendo su mano.

- Si, ahora cuéntanos.

- Bueno, me han pedido matrimonio.

- Te lo dije, no era necesario arreglar lo de los Cayetano.

- ¿Quién es?

- Él es el duque de Grandchester.

- ¿El duque de Grandchester? Pero creí que estaba casado.

- Ese es su hermano, él no lo está y bueno nos conocemos desde hace años y hablamos.

- Pues eso es maravilloso cariño, los niños estarán felices.

- Si lo están porque tendrán un nuevo papá aunque han tenido cierto conflicto sobre Mark y Terry.

- Bueno los has criado bien – dijo Felipe acomodándose en las almohadas.

- Cariño te sientes bien.

- Si bien. Entonces ahora tendré que ir a otro hospital por la falta de bienes. Creo que Margarita no querrá seguir pagando por que no seremos sus consuegros, y más ahora que estamos en quiebra.

- No cariño, ella y yo somos grandes amigas, además no estamos en quiebra, tenemos algo que nos quedó y – Aurora pareció querer llorar y después sonrió – Puedo vender las joyas de la familia es lo de menos.

- Claro de que no – dijo Candy – Volvamos a América, tenemos aún nuestra propiedad allá y la de Suiza.

- Oh no la de Suiza también la perdimos – dijo Aurora derramando un par de lágrimas – Solo quedo la de Chicago porque está a nombre de Mark y por ende es tuya.

- Pues nada más te recuperes lo haremos, volveremos.

- Candy es tu casa no podemos.

- Olvídenlo, ahora descansen, Aurora necesitas ir a dormir ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

- En el hotel, todo lo que nos pudimos quedar está en una habitación allí.

- Vayan a descansar – dijo el hombre en la cama – Estaré bien por un par de horas.

- Volveremos más tarde – dijo Aurora besándolo en la frente y ambas salieron hacia el hotel.

Candy salió del hospital, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y condujo el auto que había tomado de la propiedad para dirigirse al hotel donde estaban hospedados, subieron a la habitación que no era muy grande a lo que estaban acostumbrados pero ella pareció no darle importancia a eso.

- Candy no quiero que te preocupes por esto, somos un par de ancianos que encontraremos la solución, hemos sobrevivido a varias guerras y devaluaciones, saldremos adelante.

- Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupo, ustedes son mi familia.

- Gracias cariño. – dijo ella – ven, quiero darte esto – dijo dándole un cofrecito. – Es todo lo que nos queda de valor.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Aún tenemos dinero del que nos dieron al pagar todo lo que quedaba, no es mucho pero nos ha permitido vivir aquí.

- Iré a arreglar las cosas pendientes, hablaré con el doctor y después volveremos a casa.

Candy se dio una ducha rápida y salió del hotel para tratar de encontrar una solución a todos los problemas. En el hospital el médico le dio todo el informe médico de Felipe diciendo que pronto estaría bien y listo para viajar a América.

Arrancó su auto y manejo rumbo a la propiedad y supo que todo era verdad, no sabía que haría, quizá esto era lo mejor, quizá era el momento de hacer un cambio, pensó en Terry quizá le llamaría para avisarle y si todo salía bien en pocos días volvería a casa.

- Charles. – dijo ella al verlo en la entrada.

- Candy, viste a Felipe, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien, podemos hablar.

- Claro – dijo abriendo y dándole el paso para la biblioteca, ambos se sentaron en los sillones durante cuatro años trabajaron juntos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Candy las acciones se han devaluado, no podemos hacer nada.

- No pagaste los impuestos y yo te entregue cada una de esas cantidades ¿Por qué? creí, confié en ti.

- Yo, hice mal las cosas, pero créeme Candy todo fue en favor de tu familia, nunca quise esto.

- Entonces ¿es mentira que tú tienes nuestro dinero?

- Yo.

- No, no quiero escuchar más, está bien, quédate con las tierras, quédate con todo, solo déjanos en paz. Recogeré mis cosas y las de mis hijos, solo lo más importante. ¿o tienes algún problema con eso?

- Candy lo siento, yo no sé qué me pasó, pero.

- Está bien, nos iremos, y espero que la decisión que tomaste te haga feliz.

- Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. – dijo el hombre mirando con tristeza a Candy y salió de la propiedad.

Candy subió a las habitaciones, había sido su hogar por cinco años, allí había sanado de sus pérdidas y su dolor, abrió las maletas y comenzó a llenarlas con cosas importantes para ella, para los abuelos y para los niños, bajo a la biblioteca y tomo los libros que su hija había adoptado como suyos, después de varias horas estaba lista para marcharse, para dejar todo atrás, entro en el estudio y lo encontró vació no había rastro de Charles, solo una pequeña nota.

"El auto es tuyo, lo lamento en verdad" y estaban las llaves encima, ¿creía que con esas palabras recibiría el perdón por sus acciones? ella no tenía que perdonarle, ni reprocharle, sabía que lo que se sembraba se cosechaba, vio la hora y era muy tarde, probablemente Aurora estaría ya de vuelta en el hospital, tomo el teléfono y se sentó en el que alguna vez fue su escritorio.

- ¿Bueno? – dijo una voz, no había sonado pero había alguien del otro lado.

- Si, ¿Quién habla?

- Soy Clara, Clara Grandchester, ¿con quién hablo?

- Hola Clara soy Candice.

- Candy ah que bueno que eres tú, yo he intentado comunicarme en estos días contigo, pero me dijeron que no estabas en el país.

- Acabo de regresar, ¿dime que sucede?

- Candy recibimos la última orden de vino, excelente, pero me dijeron que el pago que hicimos, bueno que no recibiremos el vino. ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno – dijo ella – Yo perdí toda la producción y…

- Me enteré de eso y también de tu boda.

- No me casaré bueno las cosas están difíciles por acá nuestra empresa ha quebrado y mira ahora no puedo hablar, pero tenía entendido que te devolvieron tu ultima inversión.

- Mi esposo bueno, al parecer tu asesor hablo con él y le dijo de la producción fallida, y como necesitaba para invertir y bueno mi esposo el cometió un error, lo sabe y sabe que no podrá recuperar ese dinero.

- Te parece si te llamo en una semana, veré que podemos hacer al respecto.

- Claro – dijo la mujer en la línea – Sé que es imposible recuperarlo, no es la primera vez que mi esposo hace eso, casi perdemos todo a nosotros nos iba a pasar lo mismo que a ti, de no haber sido por Terry.

- Es cierto, tu sabes cómo puedo comunicarme con Terry ¿cierto?

- ¿Quieres hablar con mi cuñado? ¿Por qué?

- Es una larga historia. Pero dile por favor que intentaré volver en unos días, no tengo teléfono pero dile que nos vemos en el hogar de Ponny en un mes.

- Yo le daré tu recado – dijo la mujer.

- Gracias tengo que colgar. Prometo que intentaré recuperar lo que perdiste.

Candy reviso los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y vio los depósitos del banco, el del último mes allí estaba conocía la cuenta de los Grandchester y allí estaba era una suma muy fuerte de dinero, suspiro y vio que era casi la totalidad de su cuenta personal, quizá podría devolverla, debía ir al banco pero primero antes tenía que arreglar la situación de su familia y conocía la manera.

Marco el número que se sabía de memoria, ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho? El timbre sonó y le contesto la familiar voz de la recepcionista, que cuando la conoció en persona supo que era muy diferente a la que le contestaba.

- Comunícame con Archie Comwell.

- ¿De parte de quién?

- De Candice White Andley.

- Claro Señora – dijo ella y le mando la llamada a su primo.

- ¿Candy? Gracias a Dios estas bien. ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? Estaba muy preocupado.

- Archie necesito vender mis acciones.

Al escuchar las palabras de la rubia Archie supo que las cosas sería distintas ahora y ella no volvería a casa, que el haberle guardado secretos la destruyo tanto como a ellos.

* * *

**Hola, es corto, lo sé, pero en verdad lleva buen ritmo, gracias a todos los que aun con el tiempo de publicación siguen mis historias, gracias por los reviews y sus comentarios. Siento no haber publicado antes, es cierto lo que me dijeron sobre el hecho de dejar una historia incompleta y lo mal que nos vemos, en verdad lo lamento, pero ahora intentaré actualizar pronto, a mi tampoco me gusta que historias que leo esten incompletas y con un final improbable, pero bueno aquí vamos.**

**Saludos y que tengan una excelente semana! **

**IRES **


	14. En venta

**Hola, prometí que pronto actualizaría, se que me tarde un buen, pero me estoy esforzando, ha llegado mi muso XD y eso es lo mejor, así que disfruten su lectura. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Terry tomo una copa de whisky del bar de su madre, no dejaba de darle vuelta la invitación que recibió, al parecer la madre del novio era gran admiradora de Eleonor y siempre mantuvo comunicación con ella como su admiradora.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su medio hermano, tenía que hablar con él, quizá como cliente supiera que estaba pasando con Candy, quizá le diría que pasaba y podría darle el teléfono de ella.

- James, hermano soy Terry.

- Hermano ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

- Bien, ya sabes, haciendo buenos negocios, ¿Cómo vas tú? ¿Y los vinos?

- Pues, verás – y escucha el titubeo de su voz – Hermano deberías estar aquí, yo bueno, creo que papá tenía razón cuando dijo que yo era un perdedor.

- No digas, eso, tienes una esposa maravillosa y mis sobrinos.

- Pero he perdido todo, invertí en esa compañía de los Grobe y ellos quebraron y perdí todo hermano.

- ¿Quebró?

- Si, al parecer tuvo problemas financieros.

- Y como esta ella?

- ¿Ella? te interesa más esa mujer que yo.

- Hermano, escúchame, no te preocupes, sé que todo se solucionará. Si necesitas dinero yo te puedo prestar.

- No, no de nuevo, que le diré a mi mujer, ella cree en mí.

- Gracias Terrance, en verdad eres un gran hermano.

- Lo intento. – dijo sonriendo a la bocina – y que noticias me cuentas en las altas esferas sociales.

- Pues la duquesa sigue siendo parte de los chismes de siempre, al parecer se casará con un duque de Italia, no lo sé muy bien, eso comentan, pero mi mujer dice que no es así, pero no le preste mucha atención. ¿pero porque tienes tanto interés ahora?

- Bueno, la conocí en mi viaje, y ella y yo nos conocíamos, de antes, del colegio, sabes.

- Vaya, vaya hermano, tendrás que contármelo un día.

- Algún día, ahora quiero que esperes unos días, continua con tus clientes y te llamaré en unos días, diles que tienes una nueva producción de vinos que ofrecer, que es Americana pero de la mejor cosecha.

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

- Bueno, es mi nuevo negocio, pero te llamaré en unos días no te des por vencido.

Terry sonrió y miro el reloj sobre la chimenea, apenas eran las dos de la tarde y tenía tiempo de sobra de viajar a sus nuevas tierras y ver cómo estaba la producción, no sabía nada de eso, pero quizá podría encontrar a alguien para que le trabajara sus tierras, por las finanzas, eso lo haría el mismo, el administrador anterior le dijo que había botellas aun en la bodega, quizá eso pudiera salvar a los clientes de su hermano mientras comenzaba la producción.

* * *

Archie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso Candy estaba renunciando a todo lo que por herencia le correspondía?

- Candy escúchame, no puedes tomar estas decisiones así, tienes que esperar a que Albert regrese.

- No puedo hacerlo, necesito venderlas.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí, pero yo puedo resolverlo, se lo dije a Annie y esperaba no tener que decírtelo a ti también, yo puedo arreglármelas sola, no necesito que ustedes traten de cubrirme las espaldas.

- Las cosas no son como las piensas.

- Claro Archie, mira ya tu esposa me hizo un show diciéndome sobre como todos estaban enamorados de mí, si es cierto o no, no me interesa, solo, quiero que me dejen en paz. ¿entonces qué haremos? ¿harás la transacción? o las ofrezco en el mercado.

- Candy – dijo el suspirando. – Bien dime cuanto necesitas.

- Lo veré y te volveré a llamar, ah y por favor no le digas esto a Albert. – y sin decir más colgó.

Candy subió al auto, ya era muy tarde de modo que condujo rumbo al hospital donde encontraría a sus suegros, entro en la habitación y los vio charlando tranquilamente, Felipe estaba vestido y miraba por la ventana.

- Hola

- Hola Candy – dijo Felipe – Sabes me acaban de informar que estoy listo para irme.

- Qué bueno, estoy un poco cansado de la comida de hospital, quiero un buen plato de espagueti a la boloñesa.

- El doctor te dijo que no puedes comer demasiadas comidas procesadas, tendremos que hacer más comidas vegetarianas.

- Vamos, los dos, verás que podrás comer una deliciosa hamburguesa

- Candy no iremos contigo, tú tienes una vida por delante y nosotros seremos una carga.

- No, no lo serán – dijo ella mientras tomaba las maletas y la carpeta de papeles de la salida del hospital.

- Debes comprender, somos viejos, nos quedaremos aquí.

- Saben tengo que ver esto, hablaremos en el automóvil, porque no se adelantan.

Candy fue a la estación de enfermería y firmo los papeles y los entrego, le dieron todas las indicaciones de cuidado y le autorizaron el viaje, por lo menos en un par de días podría hacerlo, cuando salió vio que los dos estaban en el auto esperándola.

Subió al asiento delantero y vio que Felipe leía unos papeles a la luz de la lámpara del hospital.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es la cantidad que necesitamos para dejar todos sus pagos hechos y que no tengan problemas.

- ¿Cómo conseguirás esto? no tenemos.

- Cálmate amor – dijo Aurora y miro a Candy.

- No, lo sé, yo conseguí el dinero, vendí mis acciones Andley.

- Candice – dijo el anciano mirándola molesto. – No puedo aceptarlo.

- Pues debes hacerlo, lo he hecho –dijo aunque aún no llamaba a Archie para confirmar la cantidad, quizá solo sería una parte de su herencia.

- Necesitas calmarte, ya lo he decidido.

- Piensas dejar sin herencia a tus hijos, es lo único que les quedará, nosotros estaremos bien, vete y olvídanos.

- Aunque quieran eso, nunca lo haría – dijo girándose antes de arrancar – Además, ellos no necesitan dinero para ser felices, ellos lo lograrán pobres o ricos.

- La vida no es fácil Candice.

- Lo sé – dijo ella mirando hacia el frente mientras su vida pasaba frente a ella, ella más que nadie sabía eso, pero eso nunca la detuvo.

- Tu que puedes saber? eres parte de una familia acomodada en Chicago, y has heredado de mi nieto, ¿crees conocer lo que es tener necesidades?

- Felipe – dijo Aurora mirando a Candy, ella nunca hablo sobre su pasado y ella nunca pregunto a nadie, pero sabía que ella había pasado por algo antes de conocer a su nieto. Miro a Candy que aguataba no llorar y miro a su esposo, él no decía las cosas por lastimar, sino para hacerle ver su perspectiva, pero sabía que se estaba extralimitando.

- Creo que debes pensar las cosas bien hija. – dijo Aurora.

- Lo he pensado y he tomado una decisión, arreglaré todo y saldremos pasado mañana a América, vamos al hotel sé que están cansados.

Archie entro en la mansión Andley mientras pensaba en las palabras de Candy, cruzo el salón y vio a las mujeres de su familia trabajando en un bordado mientras los niños jugaban en la alfombra.

- Archie, cielo, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien – dijo caminando lejos de su mujer - ¿No me han llamado?

- No, ¿pasa algo?

- Tengo asuntos que arreglar, estaré en el despacho.

Se encerró y miro el retrato familiar, lo habían hecho en Italia mientras están en casa de Candy ella miraba lejos, con sus pequeños niños en sus brazos y lucía muy infeliz, tomo el teléfono y llamo al hotel de Albert, sabía dónde encontrarlo, tenía que consultarlo antes de comentárselo a Elroy, con él lejos ser el encargado de todo era muy difícil.

- La habitación 602.

- Un momento – dijo la recepcionista.

- ¿Si diga? – dijeron después de un momento.

- Karen, hola soy Archie.

- Archie que gusto, ¿buscas a Albert?

- Si, ¿esta?

- Claro lo llamaré se está alistando para ir al teatro.

- Gracias. – Archie se presionó el puente de la nariz y miro hacia el frente, no lo tomaría muy bien y no sabía dónde localizarla.

- ¿Pasa algo Archibald?

- No – dijo el – Todo bien, bueno veras, mira – dijo suspirando – recibí una llamada esta tarde.

- ¿Sobre qué? – dijo el rubio y Archie noto que cambio el tono de voz de Albert, quizá lo sabía.

- Espero no causarte problemas con Karen, pero es un asunto familiar.

- ¿Paso algo?

- No, bueno si, algo, verás – dijo Archie – Me llamó Candy.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Y los niños?

- Bien, no hablamos mucho, ella, ella me pidió vender sus acciones, quiere dejar la compañía.

Albert supo que sus palabras con Candy habían tenido mayores repercusiones de las que esperaba, sabía que no debió decirle nada, fue un arrebato antes de sacarla por completo de su corazón, pero ahora esa niña que era parte de su vida renunciaba a todo y no tenía ni idea como ayudarla o arreglar las cosas para no terminar de romper su corazón y su familia.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – dijo Albert ansioso.

- Me llamará para decirme la cifra.

- No vendas – dijo Albert.

- Pero ella quiere.

- No lo hagas, debió pasar algo, la llamaré.

- Ella no está en la mansión Grobe, al parecer la casa está desocupada, ella me llamará, pero si no quieres vender, ¿Qué haremos?

- Dale lo que necesite, tómalo de mi cuenta personal.

- ¿Tu compraras las acciones?

- No, seguirán a su nombre, ya hablaré con ella cuando regrese.

- Bien – dijo Archie - ¿quieres que…?

- No le digas que fui yo.

- Albert no creo que debas ocultarle.

- Archie tengo que arreglarlo en persona, pero dale lo que te pida, para eso es la familia.

- Claro – dijo él. – Salúdame a Karen.

- Y tú a Annie y a los niños, llámame si ocurre otra cosa.

Archie colgó el teléfono y su esposa entro en el despacho.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo con Candy?

- No amor, es solo que.

- Ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros verdad.

- ¿Por qué dices eso cielo? – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Fui muy mala con ella, yo, no debí decirle lo que le dije.

- Las cosas se arreglaran, ¿son hermanas no?

- Si – dijo sonriendo un poco la morena – lo somos.

- Entonces no te pongas triste, ella volverá pronto y arreglaran sus diferencias.

Annie abrazó a su esposo y salió a la sala, sabía que las diferencias siempre se solucionaban, amaba a su familia porque todos siempre habían salido adelante y esta vez no sería diferente, Candy debía comprender, escuchar y reconocer que las cosas no pudieron ser diferentes, se sentó al lado de su marido en el sofá y sonrió a la tía Elroy que le enseñaba una nueva puntada a su hija quien miraba intensamente aquellos movimientos de la aguja y el hilo sorprendida y maravillada por lo que la tía decía.

* * *

Candy bajo a la recepción y pidió el teléfono para poder llamar a Archie, su cabeza le dolía al igual que su corazón, tenía la cifra, no era demasiado, la verdad no quería vender pues eso la mantenía unida a los Andley, recordaba el día en que Elroy la mando llamar para darle sus acciones, cuando lo supo, sintió que por primera vez era aceptada por ella dentro de la familia, Elroy la tomo de la mano y le dijo "eres toda una Andley y esto que tenemos también es tuyo" y el venderlas sería un duro golpe pero debía salvar a sus suegros y si era necesario lo haría.

- Buenos días, puedes comunicarme con el Sr. Andley.

- El aun no llega – dijo la recepcionista – gusta dejarle un recado.

- No, gracias. Colgó el número y pidió que le marcaran otro número, no quería que Annie le contestará sabía que no estaba lista para un enfrentamiento, había sido dura y lo sabía, pero todo sucedió de un día para otro.

- Mansión Andley – dijo escuchando la voz del viejo mayordomo de los Andley.

- Con el Sr. Andley.

- De parte de quién?

- El duque Grobe espera su llamada.

- Un momento.

Candy espero hasta que escucho del otro lado de la línea la voz amodorrada de Archie.

- ¿Eres tu Candy?

- Si, buenos días.

- Candy ayer no pudimos hablar y quiero saber si todo está bien.

- No, no lo está, pero te lo explicaré cuando regrese, mira la cantidad que necesito no es muy grande, no quisiera perder todo y…

- Es bueno oír eso, dame la cifra y te lo enviaré para que lo recojas en el banco.

- Gracias Archie.

- Dime que sucede, hace tiempo que dejamos de ocultarnos las cosas.

- Es nada, está bien, volveremos en un par de días te lo explicaré allá.

- Me parece bien. Oye una pregunta ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Terry?

- Terry, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Yo, Annie me dijo que vio a Eleonor Baker en una fiesta de caridad, al parecer Terry estaba allí.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, y ella le dijo que si le gustaba el salón donde fue la recepción, Annie dijo que era lindo, pero era mejor el Place y le pregunto si haría alguna fiesta de caridad si necesitaba ayuda, sabes que Annie ama la caridad.

- Si lo sé, y que paso.

- Bueno, le dijo que no, que estaba reservando para la boda de Terry, al parecer se casaría el siguiente mes. ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Yo… - dijo sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban y todo se volvía oscuro.

* * *

**Ok, lo sé es corto, pero la verdad me ha gustado mucho, siempre tiene que tener mucho drama esta Candy, vamos no sería Candy Candy sin drama, pero ya lo arreglara y veremos más conversaciones familiares y cuando regrese a América veremos muchas cosas. **

**Por lo pronto nos vemos en un mes, ahhh se que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero tengo mi defensa de tesis en junio y tengo que terminar de prepararla y todo eso, así que bueno estaré desconectada de internet un mes así que subiré nada más termine mi enclaustramiento.**

**Por lo pronto disfruten su lectura y su fin de semana, gracias por seguir y por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra mucho leerlo, si puedo subir antes, prometo que lo haré. **

**Disfruten cada día.**

**IRES**


End file.
